Time of Angels
by Kadreia
Summary: Team Free Will runs into the Weeping Angels which gives them a case they will never forget. The Doctor is in the tenth regeneration. And it doesn't really have a set time period. It's all wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Destiel, Sabriel, Doctor/Rose, Sam/Sally Sparrow, Sally Sparrow/Larry Nightingale, Sam/Jess. OFC
1. Chapter 1

_It all seemed normal. Normal case. Normal everything. Until she showed up and turned normal into a case that Team Free Will will never forget._

* * *

It seemed like a normal case. Sam had seen it in the newspaper when they were in a neighboring town. The headline read: **Mysterious Disappearance With No Explanation**. So it really didn't seem all that supernatural. It was just a man who disappeared with no leads and no evidence. Seemed normal, right? The police could handle it, but what had caught Sam's interest was what the victim's girlfriend had said. She had sworn that no one else was in the old abandoned house with them and that she has only turned her back for a minute and he was gone. Simple kidnapping. The police could handle it, but what she said next convinced Sam it was all but simple. She had told the police that a statue of a weeping angel, which was outside of the room they were in at the time of her boyfriend's disappearance, was in the center of the room when she returned. Close to the spot where she had last seen him.

"Cured object?" Sam inquired to his brother when he showed him the article.

Dean seemed less intrigued by the case that didn't even seem like their kind of case yet. "Maybe. A ghost might have possessed the thing, but that still doesn't explain how he disappeared without a trace. Usually they leave a body. Torn to bits and bloody, but they still leave a body."

"True, but that statue, according to what the paper says, has to weigh over three hundred pounds. Some random kidnapper couldn't have moved it."

"Fine, we'll go check it out. Where is it?"

"Campbellsville, Kentucky."

"All right. Let's get going then," Dean shoved the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth, got up, and made his way out of the diner to his beloved Impala. Sam followed a little more enthusiastic than his brother about the case. They haven't had lots of cases coming in lately and the ones they did get were simple and usually boring.

* * *

The drive there wasn't too long, but Dean had still managed to get through two of his AC/DC tapes much to Sam's annoyance.

"How can you listen to this?"

"Oh shut up, Sammy. I'm the driver I pick the music."

Sam grumbled in response.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence besides the constant rumble of "Anything Goes" which was really starting to tick Sam off even more.

Sam had insisted that the case would probably last more than one day so when they finally got to Campbellsville Dean pulled into the first motel he saw and checked them in.

"Where do you want to start?" Sam asked when they were getting changed in their motel room.

"Let's start with the chick. They always know more than they tell the police."

* * *

They had gotten the woman's name address from the police and the promptly headed over to her house.

"Her names Sarah Reed. The police said she wasn't making much sense when they questioned her so let's take it slow."

"Yeah okay," Dean said.

They pulled up to a small white house. It couldn't have been more than twenty years old, but some of the paint was still chipping off. The brothers got out of the car and walked up the walkway that lead to the house. Dean knocked on the door and no response came.

"You think she's even home?" Dean asked.

Sam's response was cut off by a small blonde shorter than Dean opening the door.

"C-can I help you?" Her voiced cracked as she tried to hold back tears.

"Hi, Miss Reed. I'm Agent Stiles and he's Agent Murdock. We're with the FBI. We came to investigate your boyfriend's disappearance," Sam said expertly. The boys had done this enough times to trick even themselves.

She nodded her head in response, "Come in," she stepped inside to let them pass.

Dean spoke up, "Now Miss Reed"

"Sarah," she interrupted.

"Sarah, your boyfriend's name was Jim, right?"

She sat down in a chair in the living room and motioned them to take the couch. "Yes. I'm sorry but why is the FBI involved?"

Sam spoke before Dean, "We are just trying to find out where Jim may have gone."

"Or if he's even still alive," her voice was harsh.

Dean spoke this time, "Yes, that too. Now, Sarah was Jim acting weird before the kidnapping?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"The house that you were in, was it cold or did you smell anything like sulfur?"

She gave them a weird look, "No. Why are you asking this?"

"We are just trying to cover every possibility."

"Look, I know what happened! That angel took him! I don't know how and I probably sound like a lunatic right now, but that angel took him!"

"Whoa. Slow down there, Sarah. What angel?"

"The statue. I swear. We were the only ones in the house. I don't know how it did it, but it did."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam's voice was soft but urging.

"We were in one of the upstairs bedrooms and there was an angel statue on the patio outside of the room."

"Were any of the doors or windows open?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes, the doors leading to the patio were open. It was warm so we didn't think much of it."

"All right, continue."

"Well, as I said it was warm so I left my jacket on the railing up to the room, but when we got up there it was getting late so it was starting to get cold. I get sick very easily so Jim told me to go get my jacket from the railing," she started to cry again, "A-and when I got back h-he was gone." She was crying full out now. "I was gone for thirty seconds."

"And when you got back was anything different about the room?" Sam urged her to continue.

She sniffled and straightened herself out, "The statue was in the middle of the room. I don't know how it got there, but…"

Sam bumped Dean with his elbow and gave him a look telling him they should stop and let her rest. Dean got the message and stood up. "Thank you for your time Miss Reed. We are very sorry about Jim and we'll see what we can do."

"Thank you," she replied and let the brothers show themselves out. When they got back into the Impala they started discussing what Sarah had told them.

* * *

"That chicks story made no sense," Dean began.

"I have no clue either. Let's just go check out the house. Did you get the address form the police?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay then, let's go check it out."

* * *

They arrived at a large house on the edge of town. It was immensely overgrown with vines climbing up the sides of the house and along it's fence and large gate. The fence was about eight feet high and was clearly installed long after the seemingly three hundred year old house was. It didn't have barbed wire or electric on it so instead of picking the lock on the gate the brothers decided to just hop the fence. After that everything else was already unlocked and opened. A few windows were closed, but most were broken and the front door was a little stuck from not being opened that much in the past but that was about all the resistance they came to. The walked in the front door with no problems, which for the Winchesters was a little suspicious, but nothing too weird, sometimes they just got lucky.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter and started to walk up the stairway, "I'll check for EMF. You see if you can find anything."

Sam nodded in reply and headed for the kitchen. A silent statement saying that he would take the downstairs and Dean would take the upstairs.

Dean was getting no response on the meter and he didn't smell any sulfur or see any signs of supernatural activity. He was beginning to think the case was really just a normal kidnapping. He decided to keep going, anyhow, even if it was beginning to bore him. He stepped into the bedroom that Sarah had described to them and there stood a life-sized weeping angel just like she said only it wasn't in the center of the room but more in the corner. Dean was a little creeped out by the thing. Yeah so he hunts demons and ghosts and crap, but the thing was creepy, and now that he looked at the thing there was no way someone could have lifted that on his own. Even with help it would have been nearly impossible. Dean still wasn't convinced. Maybe Sarah's brain was just playing tricks on her. Making her think the angel was in one place when it wasn't. Dean shook his head and turned around. Just then he heard a 'thump' behind him. He turned back around and… was the statue closer? He kept his eyes on it trying to see if his brain was playing a trick on him. "Come on, Dean," he said to himself, "things just don't move on their own. It's impossible!" He blinked and when he opened his eyes the thing was even closer to him. This time it didn't look like it was crying. This time it had a vicious look on it's face like it was about to kill him. "WHAT THE HELL?" Dean yelled.

"DEAN! Are you okay?" Sam was running up the stairs and into the room within a matter of moments. "Whoa, that things creepy." He stared at the statue. "But I don't think it's anything to yell about.

"I-it moved! I swear to God it moved!"

Sam turned his back to the angel to look at his brother. Dean blinked. The angel was so close to Sam that if he even took a step back he would be touching it. "THAT!" Dean pointed to the statue.

"What?" Sam turned around and had to take a step back so that he wouldn't collide with the angel. "How did that happen?"

"How should I know?" They were both in a panic by now. They had never dealt with something like this and they were utterly confused and a little bit terrified.

A sweet but demanding voice interrupted them. "Stop blinking and look at it. As a friend once told me "Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink.""

The brothers were shocked at the voice, but did at it commanded. They stood there for a few moments before Dean couldn't take it any longer. He turned his back to the angel trusting Sam to keep his eyes on it. He was shocked to find a woman standing in the doorway looking at him. She spoke, "Only one of us needs to look at it. You" she directed her voice towards Sam", don't look at me," she demanded when Sam was beginning to turn his head in her direction. "Just look at the angel and don't blink. Blink and you're dead."

Sam gave an "Okay" and focused on the angel again.

"Who are you?" Dean burst out.

"My name is Sally Sparrow and I just saved your life."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah I know it kind of dragged along. I promise it will get better with later chapters, though. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"My name is Sally Sparrow and I just saved your life."_

* * *

"Uh, okay, Sally, what is this thing?" Dean question.

Sam cut her off before she could speak, "Can we do this somewhere else? I really need to blink."

"Yeah, I got it. You can blink," Sally said as she focused her stare to the angel, "Just get out of the room and I'll meet you outside. Go back to your car. I'm guessing that Impala is your, correct. You took good care of her."

A slight smile crossed Dean's face at the comment towards his car, "Yeah she's mine," he said with pride.

"Good now go."

Sam and Dean obeyed with much reluctance on Sam's part since he did not want to leave a girl alone with that… that _thing._

She met them not five minutes later by the Impala. Dean offered her a beer, but she declined politely.

"All right," Dean spoke up after a few moments of silence, "What are those things?"

Sally looked at him and sighed, "Well, they shouldn't be here."

"Yes, but what are they?" Sam pressed.

"They're called Weeping Angels."

"Angels?" Dean asked as he took another swig of his beer.

"No, not actual Angels. They're aliens."

At the mention of aliens Dean choked on his beer and he coughed it up with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me," Sally demanded, "What were you guys doing in there anyway?"

"We were investigating a kidnapping," Sam began, "We're FBI."

Sally eyed the suspiciously, "Don't give me that crap. FBI with an EMF meter? I don't think so. Who are you really? And trust me I can believe a lot."

"You don't want to know," Dean huffed.

Sensing the anger in Dean's voice Sally crossed her arms defensively and looked at him, "Try me. You tell me what you _really_ do and who you _really_ are and I'll tell you about the kidnapping and what I know about the Angels."

Sam caught Dean's attention and just gave him a 'Go for it. She wants to know' shrug. Dean gave a slight nod of his head and turned back to Sally who still had her arms crossed. He began, "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam," he tilted his head in Sam's direction. "We're hunters. We hunt the supernatural. Things like ghosts, demons, that sort of crap."

Sally's eyes widened but she just nodded her head slowly, "Okay. I can believe that."

Sam cocked his eyebrow, "Just like that? Usually people think were insane and flip out."

"Well Sam, you can see that I'm not flipping out. Besides I know for a fact that aliens are real, so why cant the supernatural be real too?"

"Okay, Sally," Dean said more interested than he had been all day, "Tell us about the Weeping Angels."

"They're quantum-locked."

"Okay, so what is that?"

"They only move when they are not being observed. When any living thing looks at them they freeze into solid rock. That's why you don't blink when you are around them. When you blink they somehow aren't stone anymore. It's a defensive mechanism. When you look at them they are stone when you don't they can move freely and they are fast, faster than you could believe. "

"Okay so what happened when you look awa-" Sam was cut short by a weird sound. A sound that the boys didn't recognize, but upon hearing it the biggest smile crossed Sally's face and she turned towards the sound to see a blue box materialize. Once fully materialized a man emerged from the box wearing the same thing he had been when Sally last saw him. The same brown suit and the same blue tie, and the same brown overcoat

"Doctor!" She exclaimed and ran to give the man a hug. The Doctor accepted her with open arms and gave her a tight squeeze. "Sally Sparrow. How have you been?"

"I'm having a problem with the Weeping Angels again, but I'm so glad you are here!"

"The Weeping Angels? Here?"

"Whoa! Okay, let's slow down here. Who are you?" Dean was getting frustrated. Things were happening a bit too fast for his liking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the Doctor. And you are?" The Doctor held out his hand.

Sam stepped forward and shook it. "Sam."

Dean shook his head like maybe if he shook it enough he would wake up because this is would be one wacked out dream, "Doctor who?"

"Nothing. Just the Doctor," this time Sally was the one to speak up.

"Just the Doctor? Okay Doctor, I'm Dean."

The Doctor took a few steps forward and shook Dean's hand, "Nice to meet you Dean. You too Sam. Now Sally, you were saying about the Weeping Angels."

"You know about the Weeping Angels too?" Dean was getting desperate for answers, "Can you tell us why they are here and why we shouldn't look away from them? Sally was telling us about them earlier."

"Well when an Angel touches you, you are sent back in time. The Angels then feed on the resulting energy difference. When you look away that's when they can move about and touch you to send you back. Why they are here, I have no clue."

"Okay, then how do we kill them?"

"You don't. The Weeping Angels can not be destroyed."

"Everything can die. Where do they come from? Maybe that could give us a hint on how to kill them."

"The Weeping Angels are just about as old as time. No one knows where they came from."

All was silent for a moment. Dean was glaring at the Doctor like he wasn't telling him the entire story. The Doctor was glaring right back. Sally and Sam just observed staying silent. The quietness was broken by the sound of flapping wings and Castiel appearing next to Sam. The Doctor broke his gaze to look at Castiel with shock and Sally took a couple of steps back in fear because she's seen a lot, but a man appearing out of thin air was not one of them. Dean spoke first,

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking about the Weeping Angels. I thought I could help."  
"You know about them too? Do you know where they came from?"

"They were Angels in the past."

The Doctor stepped past Dean, interrupting their conversation, as he moved in front of Castiel, "Who are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

The Doctor gave him a smirk and shook his head, "No," he drew out that one syllable to show that he didn't believe the Angel.

"That is your problem, Doctor, you don't have faith."

"I don't need faith. I'm a Time Lord. I know almost everything. I know what happened, what mustn't happen, and what could have happened to almost everything. I don't need faith."

"There was a time, Doctor, when Time Lords did not exist and you only exist because God aloud it."

"I have been to the beginning and the end of time, and you still try to tell me there is a God?"

"Yes, I do-" Cas stopped short of what he was going to say when Sally walked in-between him and the Doctor.

"Stop it, you two! We don't have time for this. We have to figure out how to stop the angels from taking anyone else."

The Doctor looked at Sally with a sad expression on his face. He had been through so much and he was not going to let her see this angry, torn side of him. He turned his face back to Castiel and made one last remark, "You have God. I have a TARDIS."


	3. Chapter 3

"TARDIS? What's a TARDIS?" Sam looked at the Doctor confused.

"TARDIS it stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

Sally smiled at the even more confused look on Sam's face. "In other words, Sam, it's his time machine." At hearing this something inside the Doctor's head clicked.

"The TARDIS! Sally, they want the TARDIS again!" He was smiling and acting like the old Doctor again.

"Doctor, that doesn't explain why they are here."

While everyone was talking Dean had made his way over to the box and was examining it. "This is the TARDIS? What would the Weeping Angels want with an old blue box?"

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted defensively, "She's more than she looks."

"Doc, she's like three feet wide and eight feet tall. What would they want with her?"

"There is a world of time energy in there. The Angels could feast on it forever."

"Well, if it gets them to stop killing people let them have it."

"What? Are you mad? The damage they could do could switch off the sun."

"Oh," Dean's eyes widened at his mistake, "let's not do that."

"I do not believe your ship is all they want, Doctor," Castiel muttered almost under his breath like he was talking to himself.

"It's what they wanted last time."  
"Yes, but why would they be_ here_? You don't travel to America often."

"I don't know how their minds work. If what you said is true, they used to be your partners in working for God so maybe you should ask."

* * *

While the Doctor and Cas were arguing Sam and gone over to Sally to talk to her, partly because she seemed kind of stressed and partly because she was pretty. He leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "You think it's the coats? Maybe they are just tense with each other because they are secretly wanting to fight about whose coat is better." Sally laughed quietly at that and Sam smiled. She looked up at him and whispered back, "I don't think it's the coats."

"Well, it could be."

She elbowed him in the side playfully. "Let's just hope they don't fight too much. Having an Angel and a Time Lord fight can't be healthy for the average human brain to listen to."

* * *

"They left Heaven and defiled themselves. There is no telling how they think."

"Then how do you know they want more?"

"Because they have been on earth for quite a while and all they seem to do is take people."

"That's what they do."

"I know that, but I have not been able to trace where they have sent them to."

"They could be anywhere in the past. Of course you can't track them."

"There has also been no record of them in Heaven after they had gone missing on earth. People do not just drop of Heavens radar, Doctor. I do believe the Weeping Angels are working with someone."

"Someone like whom?"

"Like a demon or Lucifer."

Upon hearing 'Lucifer' Dean joined their conversation, "Lucifer? Why would he work with the Weeping Angels?"

Cas smiled a bit when Dean made his way over to them, "They could bring him people and he could take their souls or use them in some way."

"What would the Angels get out of that?"

"He could have promised them the Doctor's TARDIS."

The Doctor's eyes widened at that, "There is no way that he could ever get my TARDIS!"

"Doctor, it is Lucifer. He can do many things. Including being able to steal your TARDIS," Castiel stated.

"You can not just steal the TARDIS. It's impossible unless you are a Time Lord. We are the only species that know how to fly it. Without a Time Lord a TARDIS is not going to go anywhere."

"That was not the case with Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed into a glare and he physically tensed, "She was an exception," he hissed out through clenched teeth.

Dean, noticing the Doctor's reaction at the mention of this Rose Tyler chick, decided to poke at the subject even more, "Who's Rose Tyler?"

"She was my companion. She used to travel with me."

"What happened to her?"

"I lost her. I saved the world, but lost her. It wasn't worth it."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, she's safe," a expression of sorrow flickered on his face, but he quickly covered it up, "Anyway, Lucifer can not steal my TARDIS so his deal is worthless."

Dean shrugged, "Since when does he ever keep his deals anyway. He probably is just aiming for one of the Angels to get Sam."

"Why would he want your brother?"

"Sam is his vessel. If he takes a vessel that isn't Sam he destroys it."

* * *

It was getting late. Sam checked his watch and it read 12:57 A.M. He and Sally had decided not to take part in the Angel Time Lord conversation, which now included Dean, and had sat under an old oak to wait. "Sally, why are you here? Don't you have a boyfriend or something? Surely you have something better to do."

She gave a weak laugh, "I hunt the Weeping Angels, Sam. I don't have time for boyfriends. When I first met the Doctor there was someone I was interested in. His name was Billy Shipton. The Angels got to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that why you hunt them?"

"No, after the whole thing with the Weeping Angels cooled down I had somewhat of a relationship with this guy named Larry Nightingale. My friend Kathy, who was also taken by the Angels, that was her brother. It was fine for a while, but I was restless so I just started hunting them. You can't kill them so I guess I did more research then hunting, but it was all the same. I guess most of the time I was just hoping I would meet the Doctor and travel with him. I never did, though. This is the first time I've seen him in almost two years."

"I guess he's like me and my brother then. Anyone who meets him their life doesn't stay the same after that."

"I guess so. Everything else was just boring. I didn't think I would get myself into this mess."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's fine. It should be fun. Dangerous but fun."

"Wow, our lives are really messed up."

"They are never boring. Besides you meet some nice people," she leaned over and bumped her shoulder to his and smiled. He smiled in return and put his arm around her, "Yeah, I guess we do." She laid her head on his chest and yawed.

"I'm tired. When will they be done?"

"I don't know. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No, not yet. I have money, though, so I can get a motel room."

"Do you want to just come with me and Dean?"

"To your motel room? I couldn't do that. I have enough money. I'll just get my own."

"Oh, okay," he sighed and checked his watch again. It read 1:28. "Are they still talking?"

"Yes." Sally yawned again.

"We should just go. They don't need us around if they are just going to stand around talking."

"Okay. Do you just want to walk?"

"No, we can take my brothers car. He can just have Cas drop him off later." He stood up and offered his hand to Sally. She took it to help herself up and the both started walking towards the car where the others were standing.

* * *

"If he wanted Sam couldn't he just come and get him right now?"

"No, an Angel must receive permission before they can possess a body. "

"Oh, well tha-" Sam cut off The Doctor.

"Dean, give me the keys so I can go back to the motel?"

"Why, Sammy?"

"Because it's almost 1:30 and Sally is tired."

"Oh," Dean gave his brother a sly look and tossed him the Impala keys, "Go get her."

"Shut up, Dean. She's getting her own room." He caught the keys and walked back to the car and motioned for Sally to get into the passenger seat.

"What is she doing?" The Doctor was eyeing Sally.

"She's going back to the motel with my brother. Don't worry she'll be safe."

"You better hope so."

"She's probably safer with him than any of us."

The Doctor watched her and Sam drive off. "Sam was right. We should get some sleep. We'll talk about this later." He walked back to his TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are we going to do about the Weeping Angels?"

"It will be okay. The usually stay in one area."

"Where should we meet you?" He yelled back when the Doctor opened the TARDIS door.

"Here, as long as nothing happens during the night I should still be here. "

"Okay, we'll meet you here then."

The Doctor nodded his head in response before stepping into the TARDIS and shutting the door.

* * *

The drive to the motel was quick and consisted of mostly small talk and the occasional song, but nothing more. Sam was beginning to really like Sally and he felt that she was beginning to like him as well.

"Thanks for the ride Sam," she said as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

"Yeah, anytime. Are you sure you just don't want to come to our room? It would be a waste of your money not to."

"Sam, it's fine. I can take care of myself."

"Come on, just for one night. You travel by yourself, don't you? It must get lonely."

"Oh fine." She smiled at him and he returned it enthusiastically before getting out of the car and heading for the room. Sally eyed him over when he walked past and got out of the car and followed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Do you like the Sam/Sally thing? I don't know why I wrote it. I just did and I really like it. The rating will go up with the next chapter. Yes, because of Sam and Sally. It shouldn't be really graphic, though. I hope you like the story so far and yes I know I promised for it to pick up and it should with the next chapter. Thanks again for reading! And review too please. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the door of the room and Sam unlocked it before swiftly walking in and heading towards the bathroom. Sally looked around the room before she sat on the couch that was pretty much in the middle of the room in front of the TV. She was usually accustomed to staying up later than this, but she had been up since five this morning trying to get more information. She knew the angels weren't acting right. She had studied them for two years straight. She knew a thing or two about them, but she didn't want to alarm the others until she knew exactly what. That question, however, had already been answered by… oh what was his name… Castiel. Sam coming out of the bathroom interrupted her thoughts. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sally, what are you doing on the couch?" During his time in the bathroom Sally had gone from a sitting position on the old piece of furniture to lying on it with her legs curled up so they would fit.

"What does it look like, Sam? I'm trying to sleep."

"You're not sleeping on the couch. Take Dean's bed."

She sat up and looked at him, "I'm not taking your brothers bed."

"Take mine then. I can sleep on the couch."

"I'm not taking yours either. And do you really think you can fit in this thing? I barley fit."

"Well, you're not sleeping on the couch," while he said this he made his way over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Sam, put me down!" She laughed.

"No," he laughed back as he began to walk back to his bed.

"Sam, I am not taking your bed."

"I never said you were taking my bed," he leaned down and gave her a light kiss. Her eyes grew in surprise. She wasn't mad just surprised. Pleasantly surprised actually.

"Sam…"

"Oh," his faced flushed and he loosened his grip to let her down, "I'm sorry."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck stopping him from setting her down, "I never said I didn't want it." Sam smiled at that and walked the remaining distance between them and the bed before he set her down carefully on it and got on the opposite side. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Does this sleeping arrangement work?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him and smiled before giving him a kiss. She liked the way his lips felt against her and how gentle he was, "Yes, it does."

"I thought it might," he said as his lips brushed against hers again.

Sam lost track of how long they just laid there kissing. It could have been five minutes it could have been thirty. All he knew was that taking her back to the motel with him was one of the best decisions he had ever made, even though they didn't go far at all. Their kisses slowly died down as Sally snuggled even closer to him and buried her head in his chest before drifting off to sleep. Sam followed soon after feeling content with just holding her in is arms.

* * *

When Sally awoke it couldn't have been ten minutes after she had drifted asleep. She was warm in Sam's embrace and she really didn't feel like getting up, but she sensed someone in the room. She pondered over the thought that it could just be Dean or Castiel and began to relax. It was not until she heard her name that she looked over her shoulder and saw a man dressed in plain dirty blue jeans and a dirty green t-shirt. The man was at least a few inches taller than her and had fairly short dirty blond hair. He was obviously not Dean or Castiel and she went to wake up Sam before his voice stopped her.

"Let's not wake up Sammy. He needs his rest and frankly I don't feel like dealing with him. I want to talk to you."

She moved out from under Sam's arm and stood up, but she stayed close to Sam just in case.

"Sally, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Who are you?" He voice was shaky, but she didn't care. She was scared.

"I'm Lucifer, dear. I just came to offer you a deal." He saw her move to wake up Sam when he told her his name and he smiled. "Don't even try to wake him up. I would never hurt him, but you're free game."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you if you do what I ask and listen to my offer."

"All right then. What is your offer?"

"Simple really."

"What is it?" She was starting to get annoyed at his snarky attitude.

"You come with me. Just for a while. I wont hurt you and you won't get hurt. I just need leverage just incase someone tries to kill me."

"What do I get in return?"

"I can bring Billy back."

"Billy? Billy Shipton?"

"Yes, Mr. Shipton."

"Billy's dead. He's been dead for two years."

"And Sam's died more than once. Dean's died multiple times. The Doctor has died nine times. Sometimes people come back."

"I-I don't know," she looked back at Sam.

"Please, he would never love you. All he wanted was sex, but he's too nice to kick you out of bed after you didn't give it to him."

She looked at Lucifer then back at Sam. He wouldn't do that would he? He was a nice guy. He wouldn't. She kept thinking about it and she heard a harsh voice in her head. "Of course he would," it said. "Since when have you met a decent guy after Billy? Lucifer is offering you him back. Take it!" She shook her head when the voice shouted before she realized that the voice was hers. She was thinking that after all Sam had done. The voice started up again, "Stop thinking about Sam. Go with Lucifer! Get Billy back!" She looked back at Sam one more time before she stepped forward to go with Lucifer.

"I'll go with you as long as I get Billy back."

"Good girl," he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her out of the room.

"Sally?" Sam's voice was groggy but it still possessed its firm tone somewhat.

"Sorry, Sammy, she's mine," Lucifer's voice was clear as could be.

Sam sat straight up in bed, "Lucifer! Let her go!" he moved to get up before Lucifer used his mojo to slam him back down.

Sally jumped and tried to run over to Sam, but Lucifer's grip on her shoulder tightened to the point of pain so she didn't move. "Sam! Don't hurt him! You said you wouldn't!"

"Hmmm, sorry 'bout that. I lied. I do that a lot. Just like you aren't getting Mr. Shipton back either."

Her eyes widened in fear and she squirmed to get free which only resulted in his grip tightening even more. She whimpered in pain.

"I still need you, though, Sally. You're still coming with me."

Sam's voice was harsh and full of hate, rage, and worry, "Hurt her, you bitch, and I swear I will kill you. I'll do worse than kill you."

"Sam, it's not nice to make threats in front of your girlfriend. Oh! That's a thought. When I'm done with her I'll give her the same fate as Jess. Don't worry. I'll be sure to do it in front of you."

"You son of a bitch!"

Lucifer smirked at the insult and just pulled Sally closer to him. She was crying. She had tried to stop herself, but she was terrified. She made one last attempt to get out of Lucifer's grip with no avail. Lucifer just laughed at her attempt.

"Ta-ta, Sammy."

"SAM!"

"Sally, I'm so sor-" Sam was cut off by Lucifer disappearing with Sally at his side still trying to break free of his grip.

"Damn it!" Sam made his way off the bed and began to get dressed to get his brother when Dean walked in with Castiel.

"Hey, Sammy. Where's Miss Sparrow?" Dean said with a grin.

"Lucifer kidnapped her!"

Dean's grin vanished in a flash and Cas's expression shifted from his normal hard look to one with worry and hate towards Lucifer for taking an innocent girl. "How the Hell did he get to her?" Dean questioned with worry in his voice, "If the Doctor finds out we're all screwed."

"Now is not the time to worry about our own asses, Dean! We have to help her!"

Cas walked up to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back, Sam, but not right now. We don't even know where he has taken her. We need to handle this calmly and think before we act."

"I'm going to get the Doctor. He can help," he pushed Castiel away and made his way to the door before Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Getting the Doctor will not help. I promised him she would be safe. He's just going to get mad."

"Well, then when he finds out that we didn't tell him he'll be pissed even more."

"Sam, think about this."

"I have! Sally is not going to die because of me!"

* * *

Sam took the Impala back to the house where the Doctor was. He was tense and worried more than he had been in ages. He was going twenty-five over speed limit, but he really didn't care. He just wanted Sally safe and if the Doctor could help in getting her back he was going to get him. The Doctor had left Sally in his protection. Maybe if she had been in the TARDIS Lucifer wouldn't have gotten to her. This was his mess and he was going to get her back safe even if he had to drag a few extra people into it.

When he got to the old house he saw the TARDIS where it was before he left and he jumped out of the car before it had even fully stopped. He practically ran over to the TARDIS before slamming his fist on the door over and over again.

"Doctor, get your butt out of bed! Please, I need your help!" Sam yelled.

The door was answered by the Doctor. He looked like he hadn't slept. He was still in his clothes only the tie was loosened and he didn't have his brown overcoat on.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Sally. Lucifer took her."

The Doctor's whole body went stiff, and when Sam looked in his eyes he saw almost everything. Pain, worry, hate, fury, sorrow. He looked as if someone had just murdered his friend in front of his eyes and it scared Sam. Yes, the face of one man scared Sam Winchester. His voice made Sam shiver. He only said two words, but the way he said those two words terrified Sam. He was calm when he said them, which only made it worse. Those two words that Sam will never forget hearing, "He what?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Do you like it? Sorry. I know I didn't update much, but I promise more. And I know that the Doctor seems a bit harsh, but that's just kind of how I would imagine him with Castiel. Plus he just lost Rose and Martha left, so seeing Sally again was like seeing an old friend that he missed so I made him really protective over her. Well, I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I'll take any suggestions about how you want the story to go too. I don't really have it set in stone in my mind yet so I would be happy to take suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

"He has her. Doctor, I tried to save her."

"You didn't try hard enough," the Doctor was still staring at Sam, but now with less rage and hate and more worry and sorrow. "Do you know where he took her?" he questioned.

"No, she could be anywhere."

"That doesn't help me, Sam."

"I know."

* * *

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" Sally practically screamed as she struggled against her bonds. She had to give it to him, though. He tied one hell of a knot.

"Now that would ruin all the fun."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Sally, I just need you to get dear Sammy here. Once he is here you can go free."

"Why do you want him?"

"Family stuff, my dear. You wouldn't like it."

"What? Oh, never mind," she struggled against the bonds, that kept her firmly tied to a chair, one more time before she gave up and relaxed. She didn't even think to see where she was when he first tied her up. He hadn't even knocked her out. She was smart, though. She knew not to struggle against him. "Where are we anyway?" she questioned.

Lucifer was leaning against the wall in front of her and he smiled when she stopped screaming and struggling and finally asked him something in a normal voice. "A little warehouse outside of New Jersey."

"Oh."

"Now don't sound so upset. We're going to have fun," Lucifer said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Sally retorted with sarcasm in her voice, "What are we going to do? You gonna torture me 'til I scream everything you want to hear? I'm sorry, Lucifer, but I know less than you do about the Winchesters and their angel."

"Sally," he moved away from the wall and walked towards her, "I want to know about the Doctor and the TARDIS. I think you can provide that, right?"

She physically tensed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, for once, little Castiel was right. I do have the Weeping Angels working for me, but they are not like my usual workers. Sadly, I do not rule them and I cannot kill them. I made a deal. They would help me in my little hunt for souls and I would get them the TARDIS. I don't know, they said something about a world of time energy in it or something." He waved his hand like he was dismissing the thought. "But how hard can it be to get a box away from one man?"

Sally laughed. She honest to God laughed. Lucifer looked at her like she was going mad. "What?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

"You think you can get the TARDIS away from the Doctor?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." He was so close to slapping the smile of her face or worse. He did have a table of knives and needles just across the room.

She laughed again, "God, if only Martha was around to hear this."

"The Angels did it."

"And do you know what happened to them? The Doctor tricked them _while_ he was stuck in 1969."

Lucifer had enough of her smugness. He promptly walked over to her and slapped her as hard as he could. She gasped in shock and kept her head close to her chest while she waited for the pain to subside, but before it did her captor had a hand in her hair and pulled on it so she was looking at him. "I don't trick so easily, dear. You do realize I trick people on earth for a living, right?"

Sally looked at him and smiled. "The Doctor isn't from earth." Lucifer looked at her confused. "He's not from Heaven or Hell. There is only one place left: earth."

"Are you kidding? You're Satan and you don't know about the other planets and dimensions?"

"What?" He let go of her hair and let her speak.

"Oh, you are the prince of earth, right? That's why you don't know. Wait if you didn't know about the other planets how do you know about the Weeping Angels?"

"I know of them because they really are what Cas said. They were angels of the Lord once. They fell before me. Nobody knew where they had gone, but I did know they were out there somewhere."

"Interesting."

"The Doctor?" He arched his brow expectantly waiting for her to continue on about him.

"I'm not telling you anything else about him or the TARDIS. You have me tied up and you've hit me. That is not how you get on a girls good side."

"Sally, you have such a pretty body. I would hate to be the one who defiled it with scars, but I will if need be."

* * *

"We should wait for your brother and Castiel. Here come inside." The Doctor turned around and walked further into the TARDIS.

"Doctor I'm not…" Sam' voice trailed off as he walked into the TARDIS. His mouth dropped open in shock as he just stood there at the door of the blue box. "I-it's bigger-"

"Yes," the Doctor smiled at Sam's reaction to his precious TARDIS, "It's bigger on the inside."

"How?"

"Time Lord, Sammy. That's just how it works. Call your brother. Tell him to get over here so we can get Sally back."

"Doctor, you know this won't be easy."

"When is anything easy for me?"

"I know what you mean."

* * *

Sally eyed the room and then kept her eyes on Lucifer.

"Now Sally, I believe we were talking about the Doctor."

"I'm not going to spill all that I know from fear."

"Oh," he walked over and grabbed a small knife from the table and played with it as he watched her watch him, "shall I ask again?"

"I would really rather you shut up."

"Feisty. No wonder Sam likes you." He knelt down beside her and traced the knife up and down her arm lightly, "No, I like to talk and I would really like to talk about the Doctor."

* * *

"Hello? Dean?" Sam pressed the phone to his ear. Dean had picked up on the first ring, but he didn't say anything. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean's voice came loud and clear through the speaker.

"What were you doing? Making out with Cas?"

"Ew, Sammy, that's gross. No, I was just talking to him about Lucifer."

"Okay. I'm with the Doctor now. We're in the TARDIS. Can you meet us?"

"Yeah, I'll have Cas zap us over. Wait. Sammy, did you say you were _in_ the TARDIS?"

"Yeah." Sam's voice was questioning.

"You got inside that little blue box with another man?"

"Oh God, Dean. Just get your butt over here. It's too hard to explain if you don't see it for yourself."

"You know, you could have picked a better way to come out."

Sam sighed in frustration, "Dean, just get your ass over here. Now."

"Yeah. We're coming." He hung up.

Sam shook his head and shoved his phone back in his pocket. "They're coming. It shouldn't be to-" As Sam was talking there was a knock at the TARDIS door. The Doctor quickly jumped up from where he was standing and bounded past Sam to answer.

"You guys take forever," he said eyeing Cas.

"Yeah, Angel travel. It's so slow," Dean uttered sarcastically.

"Dean, you did not ask me to take you here before just moments ago."

"Sarcasm, Cas." The hunter clasped a hand on the angels shoulder. "So Doctor, where is my brother?"

"Oh right." He opened the door further and walked back up the ramp leading to the controls. Dean walked in first.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought."

"You wouldn't believe it over the phone," Sam spoke up.

"You're right. I wouldn't have."

Cas walked in and didn't say a word. He didn't even look impressed.

"Well, I can clearly see that I haven't impressed the 'Angel of the Lord'," the Doctor said as he sat back down.

"No, Doctor, I have seen this kind of thing before," Cas said with his usual deep voice.

The Doctor just replied with a 'hmpf'

* * *

Lucifer pressed the knife into her arm about a centimeter deep. She whimpered in pain, but didn't say anything. "Sally, where is the Doctor from?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?"

He quickly moved the knife up her arm making a large gash. "Actually yes, I do."

Sally made a small noise of pain and looked at Lucifer. "I won't tell you a thing. Not if it get's my friends hurt."

"You honestly think those men are your friends? How stupid are you? Dean flirts with anything that moves so don't feel special when he does flirt with you, Castiel doesn't say a word, and Sam just wanted sex. Those men aren't your friends."

"The Doctor is. I'm not going to betray him."

"Stop trying to be brave, Sally Sparrow. It get's a lot more people hurt."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah, Sally's a BAMF. That's just sort of how I see her after two years obsessing over the Weeping Angels. I won't be able to put up a new chapter until Sunday or so but the rating will definitely go up for torture. Nothing too graphic. If anyone has a problem with it message me and I'll see if I can tone it down or take it out. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sometimes you have to hurt a few people to clean up your mess," Sally said as she gave Lucifer a hate filled look.

"True, but this isn't your mess," he walked behind her and bent down so his mouth was by her ear, knife still in his hand tracing her forearm, "It's the Winchester's. They just dragged you into it like they do everyone. They kill more people than they save and the ones they do save usually get hurt. Even innocent people that they just met get dragged into this mess that they've made. You should know about that, dear. You're here sitting in a room with Satan who has a knife caressing your body just because Sam showed slight interest in you." He dragged the knife up her arm making a small cut from her elbow to her shoulder.

"It's not Sam's fault."

Lucifer ran the blade across her throat careful not to cut the skin, but hard enough so that it hurt, "Oh, but it is, Sally. Sam's cursed. The Winchesters are cursed and they did it to themselves. Sam knows what happens to the people he shows attraction and love to, but he decided to put you in danger anyway and just for sex."

A tear slipped down Sally's cheek and she mentally slapped herself for crying again.

"Don't cry, dear. He was going to leave you anyway. He leaves everyone."

"Shut up."

He pressed the knife to her neck harder so that blood was dripping down her neck and onto her chest staining her blue shirt, "You don't want to make me mad. I'm not nice when I'm mad." She made a small noise of pain and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I might. What do you know about the Doctor?"

"I told you, I'm not going to betray him. Not even for my own life."

Lucifer just shrugged and dug the knife into her right thigh. She screamed in pain and squirmed to get away which only made the pain worse.

"Tell me," Lucifer demanded.

"No," she gasps out.

"Fine." He twisted the knife as she screamed in pain. The pain was so excruciating that she almost passed out, but he stopped just before she did.

"Tell me, Sally Sparrow," he demanded again, "And don't you dare think of saying no or I will cut up that pretty face of yours."

"N-no."

* * *

"Is there anyway we can track her?" Sam asked the Doctor to snap him out of his fit that he had when Cas wasn't impressed with his precious TARDIS.

"No, not that I know of. Unless she calls or your little Angel friend does something I think were in the dark."

"I thought you could help, Doctor! What's the point of coming to you if you can't find her?"

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sammy, calm down. We're going to find her. I'm sure the Doctor will do all he can."

"Shut up, Dean! I'm not going to calm down. Lucifer threatened to kill her the way Jess was killed. I can't let that happen to her."

"Sam, Dean is right. We need to stay calm. It will not find her faster if we lash out."

"You shut up too, Cas! You still have your lover here!"

Castiel's eyes showed shock and confusion at the same time. Dean just stood there looking at Sam like he suddenly grew antlers.

The Doctor turned his full attention to Sam ignoring Cas and Dean and their shock, "You are not her lover."

"How would you know, Doctor? From what I heard, you saved her life and then left and never came back."

"Isn't that what you do, Sam? Save people's lives then leave. And I did come back. I checked up on her all the time. I just made sure she didn't see me."

"Why not? She would have loved to see you and travel with you."

"Because I lose everyone I love and I was not going to lose her!"

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you did!"

The Doctor's voice dropped low, cool, and threatening, "When we get her back we take her home and none of us ever touch her again. Got it?"

"No, _if_ we get her back I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Castiel had since shaken himself out of his shock and was listening intently at the Doctor's and Sam's argument, "If we get her back we will let her choose where she goes. Instead of fighting over her like she is someone's property."

"Guys Cas is right. She's a tough chick. She can take care of herself. She did say she hunted the Weeping Angels," Dean uttered loudly.

"Doctor, she said she traveled when she hunted the Angels. How did you know where she was then?" Cas asked with more calmness in his voice then all the rest of the men in the TARDIS put together.

"She would tell Larry where she was. He won't be able to help us now."

"It was worth asking," stated Dean unconsciously protecting Cas from the Doctor's dislike towards the Angel.

* * *

Lucifer pulled the knife out of Sally's leg and pressed the blade to her cheekbone. "Would you like to rethink that answer?" He asked.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Begging him to stop hurting her. A useless notion, but one every victim plays. "I will not betray him. He saved my life."

"So you are going to die protecting him? Making what he did for you useless."

"Yes." She closed her eyes waiting for him to begin carrying out his threat to cut up her face.

"I hate people like you, Sally."

"What?" She opened her eyes and quickly glanced at the stab wound on her leg leaking blood on her jeans and onto the ground below before she focused her eyes on him.

"I hate the good in you."

"What?" She asked again.

He leaned down to her ear again and whispered in the most terrifying voice Sally had ever heard. "I'm going to leave you here and wait for Sam to find you and when he does I'm going to kill you the way his last love was killed. Because I can't make you suffer if you think you are doing it for the good of others. If I make Sam suffer he'll break much easier and then give me the information that I want about the Doctor."

"You're a monster."

"I'm Satan, dear of course I am a monster. " He made on last deep cut on her left cheek for good measure before he left. Sally began to cry. The room was getting cold, she was covered in blood and she was so close to passing out from blood loss from the stab wound on her thigh. "Doctor, help me. Please. Oh God please, Doctor, help me." The last few words barely slipped out of her mouth before she slipped into a coma.


	7. Chapter 7

The four boys were still in the TARDIS trying to think of ways to get to Sally with no result. The Doctor had taken to sitting on the railing while Dean was sitting on the ground leaning against the TARDIS consul. Cas was standing completely silent and a little bit stiff next to the Doctor but a couple steps away. Sam was the one that everyone was worried about. He was pacing back on forth quite quickly. Dean was beginning to worry he was going to hurt himself. It cant be good for a person to worry that much. Especially after just meeting the girl.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked with caution. He did not want to be the one that made his brother snap.

Sam stopped his pacing and looked at his brother and responded with the most sarcastic tone Dean had ever heard come out of his brothers mouth, "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine. You know, I just got a girl freaking kidnapped by the devil and probably killed."

"Sammy, you don't know if she is dead."

"She probably is!"

"But you don't know that!"

Dean and Sam continued to argue quite loudly and the Doctor almost kicked them out, but he let it slid this one time. They were brothers. They are bound to fight. Besides at least they were fighting about Sally. At least they were thinking about her. Of course he was worried about her, but he could not get Rose off his mind. His Rose. He missed her, and he wanted her back. He didn't even know if she was doing okay. He had no way to ch-. Wait. Castiel was an angel. He might be able to find her even if she was in a different dimension. It was worth a shot, right?

"Castiel."

Cas looked at the Doctor surprised that he had called for him. He took a few steps over to the Doctor not knowing what to expect, but it might be better than listening to the Winchesters argue. "Yes, Doctor?"

"I was... uh…" he began to play with his jacket nervously. It's not that he was nervous of Castiel, but it was a bit selfish to be thinking of Rose in a time like this. "I… um… do you know anything about Rose?"

"Rose Tyler? You're companion? Yes, I know things about her. She was born in London, lived with her mother…"

"No, not like that. Can you find her and check up on her? Just to make sure she's okay."

Cas finally realized what the Doctor was saying and shook his head slowly. "I am sorry, Doctor. I cannot. She is in another dimension. Angels can travel through time, but that is about it. We cannot travel through dimensions. It would mess up the-"

"Yes, I know that it would mess up everything. Thanks anyway."

"You are in love with her?" He said it as more of a statement than a question, but he didn't mind.

"Yes, I am. I just need to know if she's okay, but that is not going to happen. Ow!" the Doctor placed his hand over the spot in his chest that felt like it had just taken a punch, "What in the world?"

* * *

Sally woke up in the same warehouse she had passed out in, but she woke up warm, untied from the chair, and underneath a blanket. When she began to move she noticed the bandages on her leg, arms, and face. "What?"

"Hey. Look who's finally wake. How ya feelin'?"

"What?" She turned towards the source of the voice only to be met with a man a little shorter than the Doctor with dark brown hair and a nice smile. He was actually quite good looking. Muscular but not too much, and he was fairly well groomed. He looked nice all around. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, my lady. And you are?"

"Uh... Sally." She sat up all the way and offered her hand for him to shake. "Sally Sparrow."

He took her hand with a smile. "All right, Sally, you want to tell me how you got into this mess? I found you here unconscious covered in blood and one nasty stab wound."

Sally gave him a half-hearted laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you and it's kind of a long story."

"We have time and I've seen things you probably have never dreamed about. Give it a shot."

"Oh okay then, but before I start, how did you find me?"

"I was tracking Weeping Angel activity, but they are not here. And from what I can see they were never here. The signal was very strong in this room so I came in and found you all bloody and beat up, and I can never resist a pretty face." He winked at her.

"Wait! The Weeping Angels! You were tracking the Weeping Angels?"

"Yeah, you probably don't know what they are, but yeah I was tracking them."

"Do you know the Doctor?"

"The Doctor? Like great hair, blue tie, brown suit Doctor?"

"Yeah, yeah him!"

"Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Can you take me to him?"

"Sorry, Sally, I've been looking for the Doctor for months and I still haven't found him. You are welcome to come with me if you'd like, though. The Doctor has his companions I might as well have one of my own."

Sally giggled, "Yeah, I'd like that, Jack. I always travel alone anyway. It would be nice to have someone else."

Jack gave her an award winning smile and a pat on the shoulder, "All right, Sally Sparrow, tell me about yourself and what got you here."

* * *

"Doctor, are you okay?" Dean asked when he noticed the Doctor holding his chest.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think it was my physic paper."

Sam gave him a confused look "Psychic what?"

"Paper. When I show it to people it shows them what I want them to see. Given of course that they do not out smart it and know it is psychic paper."

"Then what's this about?"

"Well, Sam, it appears I have gotten a message. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen." He pulled out the paper and looked at it. The curious look on his face faded to joy with slight worry."

"What? What is it?" Dean called over noticing the Doctor's expressions.

"It's Sally!"

"What?" Sam hurried over to the Doctor and took the paper form his hands and read the message himself. He frowned. "Okay, one how do you know it's her, and two why are you happy about this? She is begging for help!"

"Yes, but, Sam, it can only be her and I can track her using the signal left on the psychic paper!" The Doctor preceded to mess with the TARDIS, running around the consul like a little child on a sugar rush, until he had his hand on a lever and looked at the others with a smile on his face. "Ready to go find Miss Sparrow? I'd hold on it may get a bit bumpy." He pulled the lever and the TARDIS dematerialized with them inside, and the Doctor was right. It took Sam and Dean off guard and they fell to the ground at lift off. Cas, however, had taken the Doctor's advice and grabbed the railing so that he wouldn't fall, and the Doctor had done this so many times that he was enjoying it. Riding in his TARDIS across space and time. Well, this time only a few hundred miles, but it was all the same.

* * *

Sally proceeded to tell Jack about how she first met the Doctor and then took up hunting the Weeping Angels in an attempt to find him again. She told him about the Winchesters and their Angel. She told him about Lucifer and what he wanted and about how he tortured her and just left her there.

"He said he wanted Sam and I guess that makes me bait."

"Yes, it does, but it's a pretty stupid plan since he gave Sam no hints on where to find you." He wrapped on of his arms around her shoulder. "Did you have a good relationship with this Sam?"

"I haven't even known him for a week," she smiled up at Jack.

"Haven't you ever heard of one night stands?"

"I don't do those. So you're not getting lucky tonight, Captain."

He laughed. "Neither are you. Not with that leg."

They both laughed, but were cut short by the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

Sally's face lit up and she gave Jack a big hug. "He found us!"

"I guess he did," he hugged her back. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him about leaving his pretty companions out in the cold. I told him I was going to take one of them these days."

She laughed and gave him another hug.

Sam was the first out of the TARDIS practically running out to find Sally. "Sally!" he ran over to her when he spotted her.

"Easy there, tiger," Jack said as he moved to let Sam get closer to Sally, "Don't hurt her leg."

"Her leg? What?" Sam looked down at Sally's legs to see her bandaged leg with blood seeping through the bandage signaling it needed to be changed. "Oh God, Sally, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Sam. Jack, here, fixed me up."

Sam looked up and Jack and gave him a silent thank you. Jack just nodded and walked over to where Dean, Castiel, and the Doctor were standing by the TARDIS.

"Lover boy over there needs to take a chill pill," Jack said when he was close enough for the others to hear, but far enough away so that Sam was out of ear range.

"Yeah, he does. Dean Winchester." Dean held out his hand.

Jack took it with a smile. "Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you." After his introduction with Dean he turned his attention to Castiel.

"Castiel, I presume." He held out his hand for Cas to shake as he looked over the Angel's body hungrily.

"Don't. Just don't, Jack. He's an Angel," the Doctor said with a little annoyance at his friend from eyeing up an Angel.

"Hey, I was just being friendly," Jack protested with a smile.

Jack stayed where he was standing as he talked to the Doctor, and where he was standing was a little too close to Castiel for Dean. Dean didn't know why he was so uncomfortable with Jack eyeing up Cas. He just was. He moved a bit closer to his angel. A subtle movement, but apparently Jack had been keeping one eye on Castiel the entire time he was talking to the Doctor and he noticed.

"Taken uh? That's too bad."

Dean gaped, "He's not taken. He's a friggin' Angel."

"That's not what you're body language says, Dean."

"And what does my body language say exactly?"

"It says 'Back off! He's mine! Get your own!'"

The Doctor shook his head and slightly laughed, "Jack, come on. Quit that. We don't need Dean all jealous now."

"I'm not jealous!" Dean insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that, boy. Okay, Doctor, we have some catching up to do and I think these two need to talk," he said as he gestured to Cas and Dean when he began to walk into the TARDIS. The Doctor gave the hunter and the Angel a nod before he followed Jack.

"What was he talking about?"

"Nothing, Cas. He was just being a dick."

Castiel gave Dean one of his famous head tilts with those bright blue eyes looking right into Dean's green ones, "Was he talking about you being attracted to me?"

"Yes, but I am not attracted to you."

Cas looked down somewhat disappointed and mumbled a soft 'oh'.

"Not like that, Cas! I mean you're vessels attractive for being a guy and I've never actually seen your true form, but…"

"I know what you mean, Dean. Thank you. Should we join Jack and the Doctor in the TARDIS to discuss what we are going to do about Lucifer and the Weeping Angels? I'm sure Sam can take care of Sally."

"Yeah sure, Cas." He walked into the TARDIS after he made sure Castiel was following him. He looked at his angel and smiled. And no, Dean Winchester is defiantly not gay for an Angel.

* * *

Sam had begun to change Sally's bandages with the supplies Jack had left from where he bandaged her up the first time. "Sally, I'm sorry."

"Sam, it's fine. I promise," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, but I got you into this mess. I could have gotten you killed."

"You didn't get me into this. I got myself into it willingly."

"I showed attraction towards you. In my life that's practically giving the other person a ride straight to death."

"I'm not dead."

Sam gave her a weak smile and kissed her forehead, "No, you're not. I own that Jack guy a lot."

She laughed. "Yes, you do. Now let's get to the TARDIS."

"Okay. Put your arms around my neck."

"What?"

"I'm going to carry you. You're not walking around on that leg."

"Fine." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he commanded and he lifted her the same way that he had the night before. Bridal style, only this time he was more careful of her legs. He walked back to the TARDIS with her in his arms and set her down on the chair the Doctor had by the consul. The Doctor and Jack were still talking with Castiel listening in intently leaving Dean to be idle.

"Hey, Dean, can you go get Jack's stuff. I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave it."

"What, Sammy?" Dean asked snapping out of his daydream.

"Jack's stuff. He had a bag of medical stuff with a bunch of other things in it too. Can you go get it?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Dean stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around the warehouse. It was still as quiet as it had been when they arrived and when they left there would be no evidence that they had been there. If Lucifer had really tortured Sally then Jack must have cleaned it up before they got there. He looked where Sally had been lying and saw Jack's things, but he also saw something else. He saw a girl. She was cleaning up the things that Sam had left lying about and putting them back into the bag. She looked harmless, but Dean approached her with caution.

"Hey."

She looked up at him. "Hi." She was cute. A little shorter than him, but taller than Sally. She had straight, blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and she was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Who are you?"

She picked up Jack's things and stood up. "Rose Tyler. And you are?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Rose Tyler. And you are?"_

* * *

Dean took a step towards Rose and held out his hand, "Dean Winchester."

She took it with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Dean." Her eyes flicked towards the TARDIS and her smile faltered, "Are you the Doctor's new companion?"

"What?" he looked behind his shoulder at the TARDIS then back at her. "No no no," he said hastily. "It's not like that. Actually it's a long story."

"You're traveling with him. That pretty much makes you his companion. Well, I'm glad he moved on and he's not alone." She smiled when she said it, but Dean saw sadness and betrayal in her eyes when suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my God! You're _his_ Rose Tyler! You're the one he lost!"

Rose took a step back when he raised his voice and she stared at him like he was insane. "Yeah. That's me," she said hesitantly.

"You're the reason he's so bitchy."

"What? I never made him bitchy! "

"Yes, you did. When you left. I'm guessing he wasn't as bitchy before."

She took a step towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Let's get one thing straight, Dean. I didn't leave. I never wanted to go."

Dean cocked his head to the side. A habit he unconsciously picked up from Cas. "He said he lost you."

"Yeah, he did. I got sucked into another dimension."

"He has that TARDIS box thing. Couldn't he have just gone and gotten you?"

"The TARDIS can't cross dimensions. It only did it once and it didn't end well. The Doctor fixed the problem, but he had the choice to save the earth or me. He chose the earth. I hated him for it. He left me, but after a while I became proud of him for his decision because he would never leave me if he didn't have to."

"Okay, well if you are back why aren't you running over to him right now?"

Rose shifted on her feet and a guilty look passed over her face, but only for a moment. "He, well, he wouldn't be too happy that I'm back."

"That's about the worst lie ever."

"Well, not he would be happy I'm back. It's just the way I got back."

"How did you get back? You know what, I don't even care. Come on, let's go say hi to everyone." He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he walked back to the TARDIS. Rose struggled against his grip momentarily before giving up and walking compliantly with him.

"Dean, good to see you. I see both the Winchesters got a sexy blonde, " a snarky voice said from behind them.

Dean spun around and reached for his gun in vain for he had left it in the Impala when they left.

"Oh, don't get all violent on me. Not with your new girlfriend around."

Rose looked between the newcomer and Dean. Upon seeing Dean's tense shoulders she became a little worried. "Uh, Dean, who is he?"

Before Dean could reply the man spoke up. "Lucifer, sweetie. I see the boys don't mention me much."

"Lucifer? As in fallen Angel, ruler of Hell Lucifer?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"Yeah, but it's just a name, right? You're not actually Satan."

Lucifer took a few steps closer to Rose and Dean. "Nope. Sorry, sweetheart, that's where you are wrong. I am actually Satan. Fallen Angel and all," he said with an evil grin.

"Rose, go to the TARDIS and get Cas," Dean shoved her in the direction of the blue box without taking his eyes off the fallen Angel.

"Sorry, Dean, I cant allow that. I came for Sammy or the Doctor." He slammed them both against the closest wall and used his mojo the hold them there. Dean grunted at the pain as Rose gave a little yelp. Lucifer walked over to them after he had surveyed the room. "Dean, what did you do with Sally? She was so much fun to torture. Plus, you have to admit she was pretty good bait for Sam. One night and he was already so attached. Pretty good bait for the Doctor too."

"You're too late. She already is with Sam and the Doctor, bitch."

"Now, let's not go calling people names. It's not nice." Lucifer used his power to choke Dean so that he could just barley breath. He turned his attention to Rose and smiled. "So you were the Doctor's old companion? I bet you even know more than Sally. Care to tell?"

Rose looked at Dean concerned. "No, I do not care to tell. Let him go!"

"Nah, we can't have him yelling for his dear Angel, now can we?"

"What?" Rose looked at Lucifer with a disgusted look. "You're all insane!"

* * *

"Sam, Dean is taking a long time. You should go check on him," Sally suggested. She and Sam were sitting together with Sam's arm over her shoulders protectively somewhat listening to the Doctor's, Jack's, and Castiel's conversation and somewhat having their own.

"Yeah, he is taking awhile. Hey, Cas!"

Castiel looked away from telling Jack something about the supernatural and turned to Sam with a questioning look.

Seeing that he had caught the Angels attention Sam continued, "Can you go get Dean? He's taking forever."

Cas nodded and with the sound of flapping wings he was gone. Jack and the Doctor backed away from the place Castiel was standing and stared in shock.

"My God. He really wasn't kidding," Jack stammered out. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other and laughed. "You owe me twenty bucks, Doctor," Jack laughed.

"What? I do not!" The Doctor said with a laugh of his own. "Just because he disappears in a flash does not make him a true Angel of the Lord."

"Hey, it's good enough for me." The four left in the TARDIS laughed together for a few moments before it was interrupted by a large bang and a clearly yelled 'Dean.' Sam tensed next to Sally and he got up to go to the door. The Doctor put his hand up to stop Sam as he ran to the door, opened it, and peered out.

* * *

Lucifer began to make a witty comeback when he noticed Rose's attention was on something else. That something else surprising her enough to make her eyes widen. He turned around to see the blue-eyed angel standing a few yards away. "Castiel, nice to see you."

"Lucifer, release Dean."

Lucifer smirked, "You just got here and you are already demanding things from me. You haven't even met Miss Tyler yet."

Cas turned his attention to the girl trapped against the wall. "Rose Tyler?"

"Don't worry about me! Help Dean!" She looked over at Dean who was still struggling to get his breath. His head was beginning to feel light from lack of oxygen and his eyes were beginning to get fuzzy and unfocused.

Castiel took a step towards his charge when Lucifer lifting Dean higher up the wall stopped him.

"Now, how about you go get the Doctor, and I won't drop your precious human." He lifted Dean higher up the wall. High enough that if he dropped him Dean would surely break a few bones.

"I will not get the Doctor. I know your intentions. You want his TARDIS to please the Weeping Angels since they helped you collect souls."

"You're getting smarter everyday, Cassie, but really go get the Doctor before this get's messy."

"I will not. Giving the Weeping Angels the TARDIS could cause the sun to switch off killing the earth and everything on it."

"So sad," Lucifer said as he turned to look at he eldest Winchester that was pretty close to the ceiling at this point. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and released his hold on Dean, but using a bit of his power to shove Dean harder against the floor as he fell. Dean hit the floor with a bang and a cracking noise that was likely coming from a few of his bones as they broke.

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled as he moved forward to help, but Lucifer stopped him.

Dean screamed at the pain and rolled over so that he was on his back. His face was bloody from the fall and his arm was bent at an odd angle. Rose gasped and Lucifer decided to let her go from his hold. She was of no use to him. If hurting Dean did not get the Angel to comply hurting her would be a waste of his time. Rose fell from the wall but she was only a foot off the ground. She fell with a grunt as she landed on her knees. She quickly gave Lucifer and Cas a look of hate as she got up and ran over to the hunter.

"Dean, are you okay?" Rose asked with worry in her voice when she slid down beside him. Dean was still trying to get his breath back and his ribs hurt too much to speak, he guessed that three or even four of them were broken, so he just replied with a quiet groan. When he groaned, however, he began to cough up blood. 'Great. Internal bleeding' he thought.

"God, Dean, I'm so sorry for this, but if you don't get help right now you might die." Rose pulled something out of her shirt, but as she went to press the button Dean's good arm stopped her.

"Cas," he whispered. It was painful to get out, but Dean wasn't stupid. He knew what she was doing. She was going to try and take him back to her dimension to get him medical help which he didn't need since he had Castiel. The Angel could heal him with a touch. He didn't need to go to a hospital. Let alone one that was in another dimension.

Upon hearing his name Castiel was at Dean's side in a moment. Lucifer let him. He was stronger than Cas and he made sure that Castiel couldn't heal the hunter. A little trick he learned a few years back. "Dean," Castiel said as he grabbed Dean's broken arm and tried to heal it. When the arm stayed broken, however, his eyes grew in shock.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Rose yelled. Dean's good arm was still holding on to hers and she wasn't going to press that button until he let her or there was no other choice. She didn't want to go either. She wanted to go with the Doctor again. The Torchwood in her dimension had improved the manipulator in her hand so that now it could take as many people through to the other dimension as long as they were touching and it could make the stay permanent. The only problem was that it could do one or the other not both at the same time. She could take Dean and Cas back with her to get Dean to a hospital, but when she brought them back she would have to leave again. It was only meant to be used once, anyway. She used it to get back to this dimension, and she could use it to bring Dean, her, and Cas back to her dimension. After that, though, they would be stuck with the old ones. The ones that could only take one person at a time. She could get Dean and Cas back with no problem and their stay would be permanent, but she would be forced to leave when the manipulators left. Rose couldn't believe she was doing this. She was practically giving up the Doctor to save this man she barley knew. Why was she doing this? She could just let him die and be with her Doctor. One more person dead wouldn't hurt, right? She shook those thoughts from her head. Dean was a person and had no right to die just so she could go travel with the Doctor again.

Cas looked up at Rose, "I can't heal him."

"Of course you can't heal him!" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm an Angel. I can usually heal him."

"You're an Angel?"

"Yes, I am," Cas was getting frustrated. "And I can't heal him, Rose this isn't good. He's going to die."

"No, he's not." She went to press the button. Press that one button that would send her away from the Doctor again after she had gotten so close, but before she could the TARDIS door opened and out walk that tall skinny man in a brown pinstriped suit. He was only half way out of the door but Rose could still tell by his body language that he recognized her. She had been with the Doctor long enough that she could read him like a book.

"Rose?" he stared in disbelief.

"Doctor, run! Lucifer wants the TARDIS! I'll take care of Dean and Cas. Just run! Please!" Rose pleaded.

The Doctor's eyes widened and he hesitated. All he could do was stare at Rose. _His_ Rose. She had made it back. His Rose was back.

Her voice was shrill and desperate, "Doctor, run!"

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and took on last look at Rose before he shut the door.

"You know that won't help. I can just appear in there. I may be a fallen Angel, but I do still have some of the perks."

"You can't get in there, Lucifer. That's the TARDIS. She won't let you in. Nothing can get in without a key," Rose's voice was a-matter-of-factly.

Lucifer just gave her a smug look before he closed his eyes and then reopened them a moment later a disbelieving look on his face. "What? Why can't I?"

As Lucifer was still in his state of disbelief the TARDIS began to dematerialize with it's all too familiar sound. Rose had missed that sound and for just a moment she closed her eyes and pretended that she was back. Back in the TARDIS traveling with her Doctor, but her daydream only lasted for a moment because Lucifer's frustrated yell brought her back.

"NO! Why couldn't I get in?"

Rose motioned for Cas to grab her arm and he did so. She took Dean's hand in one of hers and looked at Lucifer.

"Time Lord: 1 Supernatural: 0" Rose pressed the button that transported her, Dean, and Cas to safety in another dimension. That transported her further away from her Doctor.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So, yeah. I like to twist things. Don't judge. Anyway, this makes sense in my head, but I'm not sure if I got all the facts out of my head and into the story so if you have any questions please message me or something or just make something up in your own mind. **

**Please R&R! I appreciate the feed back I've gotten so far. I know it's not the best, but I can only try. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS and ran up to the consul.

"Doctor, what is going on? Was that Rose?" Jack asked. His stance of being carefree and joking was gone. It was replaced with captain like stature and composure. The Doctor ignored him as he ran around the TARDIS hitting buttons, pulling levers, and flipping switches.

"Doctor," Sam said as he stood up and grabbed the Doctor's should to try and stop him so that he would reply. The Time Lord just shrugged himself away from the hunters grip to continue with his work completely ignoring everyone.

"Sammy," Sally whispered. She had stayed quiet the entire time since the Doctor first ran to the TARDIS door and was just now speaking up.

"Yeah?" Sam said as he walked back over to her and knelt in front of her.

"Sam, I think he's mourning. "

"Mourning? What would he be mourning ov-" Sam stood up fast enough that it made him feel light headed, but he ignored it. "Doctor, what happened?" When he didn't get response Sam quietly cursed under his breathe before speaking again, "What happened?" It was more of a yell than just talking, and it made Sally flinch. Even Jack was surprised at Sam's tone. "That was my brother and my best friend we just left back there! What happened?"

"They're fine," the Doctor's voice was harsh but broken at the same time. He had finished his work on the TARDIS and was now leaning against the railing with his head in his hands. "They're with Rose. Dean got hurt pretty badly from what it looked like. She took them back to her dimension."

"Her dimension? They're in another dimension! We have to get them back! Doctor, we have to-" Jack hit Sam in the stomach to shut him up. Sam doubled over in pain and looked up at Jack with a questioning look.

"Shut up," Jack whispered through clenched teeth. "Take Sally to one of the back rooms." He pointed to the hallway that led further into the TARDIS as he continued his voice still at a whisper so the Doctor wouldn't hear, "Any door really. Just get out."

"Why?" Sam questioned obviously confused about the whole situation.

"Just go. I'll explain it later."

"O-okay." Sam stood up and rubbed his stomach. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow. He went over to the bench Sally was sitting on and picked her up.

"Sam, where are we going?" Sally said with concern in her voice for the Doctor.

"Jack told me to get us out. I don't know why."

"Oh," she replied as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. He continued to walk her further into the TARDIS careful of her injured leg. When the got to where the hallway broke off into a fork he looked back to see Jack staring at him before giving him a shooing motion with his hand. Sam promptly obeyed taking the first door he saw and walking in. Thankfully it was a bedroom, and he put Sally on the bed before he began to pace the room.

* * *

John watched Sally and Sam leave before he turned his attention to the Doctor who still had his head in his hands.

"Doc, are you okay?"

"Thanks for getting rid of them."

"What are friends for? Besides you look pretty beaten up. Rose?"

"She was there, Jack. How could she have come back?" He looked up at Jack with the most pathetic look Jack had ever seen him wear.

"I don't know, but you don't care about that, do you?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "She came back, Jack. She came back for me, and I wasn't even there. She was sent back because Lucifer wanted my TARDIS."

"He was there?"

"Yes, he hurt the Winchester, and Rose being Rose helped him. He looked like he was dying. She took him and Castiel back to the other dimension with her. She came back for me, and she comes face to face with Satan. I can never protect her."

"Doctor, yes you can. That was not your fault."

The Doctor gave a weak laugh, "Never heard you talk like this before, Jack. Is something wrong with you?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled as he leaned against the railing next to his friend, and put an arm around the Doctor's skinny shoulders, "you and all your self-loathing."

"I feel weak. I've been through this before, and it was worse then. I shouldn't be like this."

Jack pulled the Doctor tighter against his side. "Yes, you should. You love her. That's what love does. It gets harder to leave every time."

The Doctor just sighed and Jack couldn't stand it any longer. He had never seen the Doctor like this. Weak and sad, and it killed him. He pulled the Doctor into a proper hug and gave him a squeeze. The Doctor hugged him back as he let one tear fall. Only one for his once again lost Rose.

* * *

Dean woke up in a hospital. The light in the room was dim, but he could still see very clearly. He looked around the room. It was just a standard hospital room nothing special, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. He turned to look and that's when the pain in his ribs vividly reminded him what he went through. He slightly shook his head and ignored the pain.

"Rose?" he said barley a whisper.

"Hm? Oh, Dean, you're awake. Cas went to go get some food. He said he could get it, but I don't think he'll be back for a while. I hope he doesn't get himself lost." Rose was sitting in a chair next to the window. She had previously been looking out at Dean didn't know what, but she was now looking at him. Dean didn't think he had ever seen someone that _needed_ to cry as much as she did. She looked emotionally bleak.

"Rose, are you okay?"

She blinked and gave a sad smile. "That's a stupid question to be asking me when you're lying in a hospital bed with four broken ribs, a fractured arm, and terrible bruising," she said as she got up from her chair and knelt by his bed. "So let's fix it. Dean, are _you_ okay?"

"Rose, I'm fine. I've been through a lot worse, but you look terrible." He brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks, I love to hear that I look terrible," she muttered with a half-hearted smirk.

Dean looked at her with concern, but smiled anyway at her smirk. "Rose, is it about the Doctor?"  
"That easy to read, uh?"

"You just look like you need to cry."

She wiped a tear that was beginning to fall before she answered. "I can't go back, now. I lost him again."

"We can just go back after I'm better, right?" Dean asked a bit worried he would be stuck there forever.

She laughed at his concern and replied, "I can get you and Cas back, but_ I_ can't stay permanently when we do go back."

"Why not?"

"It's all messed up and I don't feel like explaining now. I had a permanent one-way trip back, but when I used it again to save you I gave up being able to stay permanently. I lost him forever. Again." Tears began to flow freely now and she wiped them away as quickly as she could before she tried to regain her composure. "I'm sorry, Dean. I don't regret saving you, I promise. I-I just… " Tears began falling down her cheeks again much to her distaste at being so vulnerable in front of a man she just met.

"Rose, it's fine. C'mere." He scooted over in his bed to make room for her.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Dean, stop moving. You're going to hurt yourself."

"And you're hurting. And it's partially my fault so come on." He held out his arm for her. "I don't console people much, but you need it." He looked at her expectantly and when she didn't move he grabbed her should and dragged her onto the bed with him. She complied a bit unwillingly because she didn't want to take the man's bed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled between tears as she buried her face in his chest.

"Hey, it's fine. If I had known I wouldn't have let you save me. You love him don't you?" He wrapped his arm around her shaking body and began to stroke her side in comfort.

"Y-yes," she could barley get the word to leave her mouth as she cried. She let the tears fall freely now. She was beginning to feel them soak part of Dean's shirt, but he didn't say anything so she didn't stop. She let Dean comfort her as she cried. Cried for her once again lost Doctor.

* * *

**Authors Notes: So I couldn't sleep and this is what came out of it. It's a filler chapter, I guess. I hope you guys like it and the story in general. I have no clue where I'm headed with this story so if you guys want to request anything I'll be up to suggestions. Thanks again for your support! Please review! Reviews always make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. Plus I'm hitting a writers block so if you guys have any ideas or you want something in the story please tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

The Doctor pushed himself out of Jack's grip, and Jack complied willingly.

"Hey, Doc, should I go get Sam and Sally?" Jack asked. He still wasn't sure if the Doctor wanted other people with him just yet.

The Doctor gave him a quick look filled with too many emotions for Jack to point out.

"I don't care, Jack. I'll take them both home," the Doctor replied as he flipped a few switches on the TARDIS consul.

Jack just nodded before walking down the hallway. He stopped halfway down and looked back at the Doctor. He was leaning against the consul pinching his nose like he had a headache. Jack just shook his head and felt sad for his friend. He knew how much the Doctor loved Rose, and he also knew that it had to hurt like hell to loose her again, especially like that. Jack sighed thinking about it as he proceeded to find the room Sam and Sally were in.

* * *

Sam was still pacing the room after ten minutes and Sally was starting to get annoyed by it.

"Sam!" she yelled. Sam looked at her with a disbelieving look at her tone.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Sam. Will you just calm down and stop pacing? It's starting to aggravate me."

"Well, I'm sorry that me being worried about my brother and his angel aggravates you," he retorted sarcastically.

"Shut up. Can't you just calm down? The Doctor is suffering too, you know?"

"No, he's not! He won't even do anything about it. He doesn't care about them!"

Sally's eyes widened with shock and her whole body tensed. "He cares more than you know!" she screamed.

"He barley knows them! Why the hell would he care?"

"Because he's not like you and your brother, Sam! He doesn't care for _just_ the people he knows. He's saved the world so many times and you don't even know it!"

"I've saved the world too, Sally! The Doctor is not anything special! He's just a madman in a pretty box!"

Sally looked down at her hands and replied in a cold voice. "Get out."

"W-what?" Sam stammered.

She looked at him with emotionless eyes. "I said get out. Tell Jack I want to talk to him."

"I'm not letting that guy into your room," Sam felt a little uneasy about the way Sally was talking to him.

"Just do it."

"No, we can talk through this."

"Do-" Sally stopped short when the door opened and Jack walked in with a grin.

"Wow, I'm glad I've found you guys. I though I was going to have to search the whole TARDIS." He glanced at Sam's tense position and back at Sally who was also tense. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sally glanced at Sam who was opening his mouth to say something when she quickly responded, "No, you are not, Jack. You are actually the man I wanted to talk to."

Jack gave her a flirty smile and winked. "Oh really? What do you want to talk about, lovely lady?"

Sam stared in disgust, but Sally just giggled. Suddenly the ship jerked and then settled down again.

"We've landed," Jack explained. "Now what did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if the companion position was still open?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"What?" Sam questioned. He had a harsh feeling in his stomach that he recognized as jealously, but he ignored it.

Both Jack and Sally ignored Sam, but Sally's smile faltered when Jack lost his grin.

"Actually Sally, the Doctor is going to take you and Sam home. You need to rest that leg not chasing around aliens and angels."

"B-but why?" Sally asked with disappointment and desperation in her voice.

"The Doctor can't take me home. Not without my brother," Sam interjected with a stern look on his face.

Jack turned to him and sighed. "The Doctor can do what he wants. It's his TARDIS."

"Dean and Cas are gone because of him, and no one will even tell me what happened!"

Jack gave Sam an annoyed look before replying with a tone in his voice that made it clear that he was holding back his anger. "Rose came back."

"Then where is she and, more importantly, who is she?"

"Will you just shut up and let me talk. She was one of the Doctor's companions. She got trapped in another dimension and the Doctor didn't think he would ever see her again. Anyway, from what the Doctor told me, Lucifer hurt Dean pretty bad and Rose, being her good old self, took him back to her dimension so he wouldn't die. Castiel went along as well."

"Can we get them back?"

"We don't know."

Sam just ran his hands through his hair in an effort to keep even a little bit calm.

"Can't the TARDIS-" A loud thump above them cut Sam off. They all three looked at each other before Jack jumped up and ran out the door.

Sally began to swing her legs over the bed to get up when Sam stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to see what's going on and I don't want you to carry me like a child. I can take care of myself."

Sam opened his mouth, but then closed it rethinking his decision to speak. Instead he just picked her up the way he always does and ignored her protests as he walked out the door, down the hallway, and back up to the consul. He gently placed her on the seat by the consul. She just huffed and ignored him. Sam felt a pain in his chest at the fact that Sally was ignoring him, but he just pushed the feeling aside thinking more of the potential danger that they might run into.

Jack was already talking to the Doctor when a loud, clearly annoyed knock sounded at the door. Jack and the Doctor grew silent and looked at each other before looking at Sam. Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam, open up!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

The others looked at Sam expectantly. Sam walked to the door a little uneasy and a little surprised.

"G-Gabriel?"

"Well, who else would it be? Now let me in! I have some questions!"

Sam glanced at the Doctor and he just shook his head giving Sam permission to open the door. When he did the angel shuffled past him and hastily walked up to the consul. He looked pissed.

"Why the hell could I not get in?" he yelled looking in-between the Doctor and Jack.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "The TARDIS doesn't just let things into her without a key."

"I'm an Archangel!"

"I'm a Time Lord!"

That seemed to shut Gabriel up and he just turned to Sam while conjuring a lollipop and popping it into his mouth. "Where's Castiel?"

"Gabriel, I thought you were dead?" Sam said a little pissed off at the archangel and a little relived he wasn't actually dead.

"Come on, Sam, give me some credit. I am the Trickster. I can stage a death."

Sam didn't say anything in reply, but he did walk up to the angel and give him a tight hug.

Gabriel laughed and pulled away.

"Good to see you too, Sammy. Now, you can tell me who your lovely friends are," he said as he gave Sally a wink and Jack a sly grin.

Sam had almost forgotten about Sally when Gabriel appeared and he didn't even care. His angel was back. "Oh... Um... That's Sally," he said pointing at Sally. "That's Jack." He pointed to the man that was leaning against the railing looking over Gabriel with hungry eyes. "And that's the Doctor." The Doctor quickly walked up to the angel and held out his hand for him to shake. Gabriel took it with a smile.

"Time Lord? I've never heard of it. Alien?"

"Yes. You said you were an angel?"

"Yep!"

"I don't believe in angels."

"Too bad. You're not missing out on much, though. Me and Balthazar are the only fun ones."

Sam smiled for a brief moment before he remembered Sally's leg. "Hey, Gabe."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Its just Sam."

"Yeah, Sammy. What do you need?"

Sam sighed and ignored the nickname. "Could you heal Sally's leg? She has a stab wound."

Gabriel looked at Sally and smiled before walking over to her. Sally had perked up upon hearing her name and looked at Gabriel as he came over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Now how could someone stab someone as pretty as you?" Gabriel said with a cheesy grin.

"You should ask Lucifer."

Gabriel frowned at the mention of the other angels name but quickly perked up.

"He's a dick. Don't take it personally."

"I wasn't going to."

"Smart girl." Gabriel stood up and pressed two fingers to her head. Suddenly all the pain in Sally's leg was gone and she looked down to see that the bandages and blood were gone. She cautiously stood up, but when she felt no pain she put more of her weight on that leg.

"Wow! Thanks, Gabriel," Sally smiled at him before giving him a hug.

He laughed and hugged her back.

Sam felt the harsh feeling in his stomach again, but this time it was towards Sally. Sam was jealous of Sally because she was hugging Gabriel. _His _angel. She shouldn't be hugging his angel. Sam shook the thought from his head and willed the jealous feeling to go away.

Jack and the Doctor stared wide-eyed at Sally and Gabriel. Jack laughed and shoved the Doctor.

"_Now_ you owe me twenty bucks!"

The Doctor smiled and laughed despite his defeat and fowl mood before. "Fine, you win."

* * *

Rose had long gone to sleep nestled into Dean's side. He didn't mind at all. He had comforted her when she was crying and after that she had slipped into a deep sleep. Dean would never admit it but he found her warm body next to his comforting to him as well. He looked down at her blonde hair he was currently playing with and felt a longing for more. Rose was a sweet girl and she would probably be great in bed, but he felt the longing more something else. _Something like Cas. _A voice in his head said and to his own surprise he didn't dismiss the idea out right. He looked down at Rose again and whispered. "You're a lucky girl Rose Tyler." Dean smiled and closed his eyes. He had never really known love for anyone, but his family, Lisa, and Ben. He had never needed to, but now that he was lying here in a different dimension without his family he felt empty. The feeling only go worse when he thought about how he had unintentionally ripped Rose away from the man she loved. He let his thoughts drift to Castiel and the empty feeling was replaced with happiness. He sighed again and the wall inside of him broke. He opened his eyes and finally admitted to himself. In this random hospital room in London in a different dimension he admitted to himself that he loved Castiel and that he wanted him to come back from whatever he was doing to be in the bed side him instead of Rose. He felt a pinch of guilt about wanting to replace Rose with Cas right after she just saved his life, and he promised himself that he would do whatever he could to try and get her to stay with the Doctor when they got back. If they ever got back that is.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I really don't like this chapter, but it was done in a rush. I've been so busy lately. Please R&R and tell me if you like it or don't like it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Rose had been asleep for over an hour, or at least that's what Dean could tell going by the clock on the wall. Castiel still hadn't shown up, and Dean was beginning to worry. It wasn't that he thought that Cas could protect himself it was just they were in a different dimension that Lucifer didn't seem to know about so that means that Heaven must not know about it or even be here. Cas might be freaking out because he couldn't feel his brothers or Heaven or some other Angel crap.

Dean was startled from his thoughts by the sight of blue eyes looking at him from the doorway.

"Hey, Cas," he said proceeded by a small cough to clear his throat.

"Hello, Dean." It was the usual greeting that he always got from the Angel, but this time he couldn't help but notice Castiel's stiff posture and the way his gaze kept flickering to Rose.

Dean brushed it off as nothing. It was probably just stress or he was ticked at the girl for dragging them into something they didn't ask to be in. Well, they did drag her into a scuffle with Lucifer and away from her Doctor so they couldn't really hold a grudge. "Where have you been?"

"Sitting in the park across the street," was his blunt answer. "It seems that I no longer have any connection with any other Angel or Heaven. There doesn't seem to be any other supernatural beings around here either that I can tell of."

"Oh." Dean was beginning to feel a little nervous for no good reason. Just all of this was happening at the speed of light. Well, maybe not that fast, but it was happening fast. "Hey, Cas, do you really think she can get us home?"

Cas focused his stare on Rose and thought for a moment, "No."

The hunter was shocked at his blunt, negative answer but upon remembering what Cas had told the Doctor about having no faith he laughed. "Now who has no faith, Cas? She's the Doctor's lover. I think she can do it.

"No, I'm not," came a muffled response by Dean's shoulder.

Dean was a little startled by Rose's sudden awakening, but Cas only blinked.

Rose sat up and rubbed her neck where she had slept wrong on it. "I'm not his lover. I love him. That doesn't make me his lover."

Dean blinked and looked at Rose with vexed expression on his face, which he quickly hid with a smile. "Sucks for him. You're gorgeous."

Rose smiled sleepily, but even though she was tired she still noticed the way Castiel tensed even more and started to walk out of the room. "Wait, Castiel. Where are you going?" she asked with slight curiosity about why Castiel was acting like this. Since they had gotten to the hospital he had been reluctant to speak to her, and what few responses she got out of him were short and usually one-syllable words.

"You and Dean clearly want to be together, and I do think I should pray some more."

"W-what?" Dean stammered out, "Cas, Rose is attractive, but I'm not- we're not-"

"I don't swing that way, Castiel," Rose interrupted him. "I only take Time Lords. One in particular."

Cas only nodded disbelievingly before walking out of the room.

Rose looked over at Dean's expression. He looked like he wanted to bang his head against a wall, and then something finally clicked in her head. She shook her head and sighed, "Are you normally this dense?"

"What?"

Rose just gave him a '_you can't really be this stupid, can you' _look and slipped off the bed. "I'm going to go with him. You should sleep," Rose told him before she walked out into the hallway to find Castiel.

* * *

After a friendly little argument between the Doctor and Jack, about the Doctor not having twenty bucks to give Jack after he won the bet, the TARDIS was beginning to settle down. Sally had retired into a room to sleep, Jack was cleaning his gun (much to the Doctor's dislike of the thing) and talking to the Doctor while he was doing it, and Sam and Gabriel had taken to the far side of the control room, away from the Doctor and Jack, to talk. Sam was happy that the archangel was back, but part of him was still pissed that he faked his own death in the first place. When their conversation had gone quiet Sam finally asked.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, Samsquatch?"

Sam glared at him with his well-known bitch face, "Fake your own death."

"Oh that," Gabriel said as he conjured another lollipop. His fifth one since getting on the ship, "If Heaven and my brothers thought I was dead, I wouldn't have to deal with their family scuffles for world power."

Sam was stunned. This was low even for the Archangel. Sam suddenly felt a sharp wave of anger flow over him, "We mourned you, Gabriel! You could have at least told us! You could have told me!"

"Whoa there, Sam," Gabriel put his hands up in a defensive matter. "I didn't want to tell you guys because then I would have to deal with your bullshit. Plus one of you would have blown my cover. Oh, and I'm not sorry for making you mourn me. You should have. I was the best thing to happen to you guys."

Sam let out an annoyed laugh. "Yeah because killing Dean over and over again is really great."

"You still holding me to that? I thought you would be over that by now. I guess I was wrong."

Sam shook his head. He was feeling the beginnings of a headache starting to form. "You're a bastard."

"Yeah, I am, Sammy, but you still love me," Gabriel smirked.

The younger Winchester tensed at that. His first response was to say, _"yeah, I do"_ but he decided against it. He kept trying to tell himself that he didn't love Gabriel, but the more he thought about it the more clear it became that he did. Sam made an obtuse gesture with his hands, which really didn't mean anything, at Gabriel before walking over to the Doctor.

"So, Doc, where are we headed?" Sam asked.

The Doctor looked up from where he was sitting on the ground talking to Jack. "No where. I brought you back to the Impala where you are going to take Gabriel and go," the Doctor said like Sam should have already known.

"What! What about Dean and Cas?"

"Rose will get them back if she can, but there is no use in waiting around. It will take some time. You might be without your brother for a couple months, even years."

"What!" Sam repeated. He was beginning to panic. He didn't think it would take _that_ long. "This is a time machine, right? Can't we just go into the future when they come back?"

The Doctor looked at Sam like he was completely stupid. "If. If they come back, for one thing, and, for another, I don't think those things they use work like that. I don't know much about them. I personally don't agree with them. They mess everything up."

"Are you saying my brother could be stuck in another dimension forever?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, so you should act like he's not coming back and continue with your work."

Sam looked back at the Doctor speechless. He was being somewhat harsh. Like he had gone through losing someone important to him so many times that now it didn't hurt him. "I'll go get Sally then," Sam said to cover up the deep feeling of sorrow and worry he was now feeling for his brother.

"No, leave her." This time it was Jack that spoke. Sam just gave him a questioning look and Jack got what he was asking. "The Doctor and I are taking her home. She doesn't need to be tangled in this mess any longer."

"Have you ever thought that Lucifer might come after her again? She's safer with me," Sam argued.

The Doctor stood. He was a lot shorter than Sam, but his glare had Sam backing down a little. "No, being with you is what got her captured and tortured by Lucifer. She's safest with Larry."

"Who the hell is that?"

"A human."

"I'm a human."

The Doctor was getting frustrated, and he ran his hands in his hair to try and calm himself down before replying. "A _normal_ human. One that doesn't go around hunting things that should only be in people's nightmares and that has an Angel as his best friend."

"Isn't Jack human?" Sam asked. He like the thought of Sally being with Jack than some random guy. At least Jack could protect her, and he was beginning to warm up to Jack the more time he spent with him.

Jack stood and laughed, "Immortal human. Plus I fight things that only should show up in people's nightmares too, so I'm not an option."

"You're immortal?"

"As a god."

"Do you want to fight Lucifer?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I don't think my immortality has been tested by angelic powers, and, personally, I don't want to try."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. They looked at each other in shock before the Doctor went to the door and opened it cautiously. There stood Gabriel with a lollipop in his mouth and a frustrated look on his face. He stormed past the Doctor and back up to the consul.

"Doctor, why can I mojo out, but not in?" Gabriel was clearly annoyed by the fact that his powers were being limited by this blue box.

"It's just how the TARDIS works," the Doctor answered matter-of-factly. He was pretty sure he had already been over this with the Angel.

"It's stupid."

Sam smiled. "Gabriel, quit acting like a child that has just been denied his favorite piece of candy."

"I'm not that annoyed, Sam," Gabriel laughed. "Denying someone candy is serious business."

"Only to you, Gabe."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"Castiel! Castiel, wait up!" Rose yelled as she ran down the sidewalk to catch up with him. When she finally caught up to him she grabbed his arm to stop him. He did then he turned to look at her.

"What the heck, Castiel? Why are you just going to leave Dean like that? He wants you there."

Cas just gave her an intense stare before responding. "He seemed to like your company better than mine."

"My God! How freaking dense are you guys? Honestly!"

"I do not understand what you are-"

"He loves you!"

"Dean does not love me."

"To Hell that he doesn't. I can tell just by looking at you two!"

Cas just gave her a confused look and that famous head tilt of his.

Rose sighed. "Look, you guys may be stuck here for a long time, and we don't have aliens here so I'm pretty sure we don't have anything supernatural for you guys to fight. You don't have connection with Heaven, right?"

Castiel's eyes flickered with sadness. "That is correct."

"Can you do any angel stuff?"

"No. I cannot heal Dean or travel places anymore."

"See? No supernatural stuff around here. You're human while you are here so start acting like one and talk to Dean."

"I still have my wings."

Rose gave him a weird look. "Okay… whatever. You still can't do the angel power crap so you're human with two extra body parts." Rose shifted on her feet. "I don't know how long it will be before I can get you two back, and we cant go anywhere until Dean is better which will take a month or two so just try and settle down like a normal human for a while."

Castiel continued to give her a confused look. Rose really did interest him. She acted really sweet and kind and the next moment she would be in full battle mode. Castiel made a note in his head to learn more about her. For some reason she reminded him of Dean, and he wanted to know why.

Rose checked her watch and mumbled "dammit" under her breath. "Cas, I have to go back to Torchwood. I'll come by later to see Dean, and about settling down for a while, I can get you an apartment next to mine or you and Dean can live with me. I'm barely home anyway. I practically live at Torchwood." She walked a few paces past him before she stopped and turned around to wave at him. "I'll tell you more about all this later. I promise."

* * *

The four men stayed around the consul just talking for what seemed like hours, but was probably not much longer than forty-five minutes. Their conversations drifted from topic to topic, but they had purposely avoided the any topic having to do with Dean and Castiel stuck in an alternant dimension. The Doctor talked about Rose and Martha. He had said that Martha was his last companion and that before they had met outside the house with the Weeping Angels that she had just left. He didn't specify why she had left. He just said that she had left. He talked more about his adventures with Rose. Sam didn't know how clear it was to the others, but he was positive that the Doctor loved her more than anything. When he was done Sam told them about some of his hunts with his brother and more about Lucifer and the oncoming apocalypse. According to the Doctor, he had stopped the world from being destroyed a few times too so they were on the same page. Although, they found that most of the alien-brought-on apocalypses seemed to take place in Britain while the supernatural ones in America, which they found a bit odd. After talking and laughing with each other the Doctor had begun to be nicer to Sam and Gabriel, and Sam was beginning to like Jack a lot. His stories made more sense to Sam, not a lot but some. Sam guessed it was because Jack actually used guns, while the Doctor seemed appalled by them. When the conversations were beginning to slow down the Doctor asked for Sam's cellphone.

"What do you want with my phone?" he asked but handed his phone over to the Doctor anyway.

The Doctor took it and started messing around with it with his Sonic Screwdriver. "If you ever need to get a hold of me. Plus if you get caught in some crossfire and end up on some random planet you wont lose signal," the Doctor explain with a smile after he had handed the phone back.

"Speaking of finding people," Sam began, "Gabriel, how did you find me? We have those Enochian sigil things carved into out ribs. I though you couldn't track us."

Gabriel looked up from saying something to Jack at Sam question. "I think I can tell when my little brother suddenly goes missing from the face of the earth, Sasquatch. I just went to the last place Cas had been before he disappeared and then followed the insanely large time-trail left on the place. The TARDIS leaves a lot of it."

Sam was satisfied with the answer, however weird the whole time-TARDIS-alien thing was to him.

They all laughed at something Gabriel had said when a sleepy looking Sally walked up to the consul.

"Well, looks who's awake," Jack joked before pulling her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder like she was going to go back to sleep right there. Jack laughed and pushed her away. "As much as I would love to sleep with you I don't think we should do it out here."

"Jack, stop it," the Doctor warned with a stern glare.

Sally laughed. "I haven't slept that good in years. So where are we going to?"

Everyone suddenly went quiet, even Gabriel, which was surprising. The Doctor spoke up first, "Sally, I'm taking everyone home. I want you to go back to Larry."

That seemed to snap her out of her sleep. "What! But I don't want to go back! Jack, tell him I'm going with you!"

"Sorry, Sally, but the Doctor's right. It will be safer for you with Larry."

Sally looked shocked and betrayed. "Sam!" she began.

"Sammy's leaving too, dearie, and if we are trying to keep you out of danger you are definitely not going with him," Gabriel interjected, sarcasm, for once, not found in his voice.

Sally looked at the four men in front of her and sighed. "Don't I get a say in this? I do hunt Weeping Angels. I can take danger."

"Yes, but Sally," the Doctor explained, "you have mastered the best defense technique for the Weeping Angels. I don't think staring at Lucifer is going to stop him from hurting you."

"Besides, isn't Larry worried about you?" Sam suggested upon seeing the sadness creep over the woman's features.

At hearing Sam's suggestion Sally felt a prick of guilt for leaving Larry by himself two years ago.

"Please, Doctor. I've been looking for you for two years. I'm fine with being in danger, and it's not like I won't be safe with you and Jack around."

The Doctor cringed. He was beginning to cave in. He did just lose Martha and he wouldn't have a companion if Jack left. "Um… Sally, I don't know…"

Gabriel snorted, "Let the girl stay. She wants to and she already slept with this guy," he pointed at Sam, "and everyone he sleeps with get's killed. "

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

Gabriel only smiled before starting again, "It might do her good to travel around the universe. Get as far away from Sam as possible, and if she's with you, you can keep an eye on her."

Sally made a weird hand gesture to Gabriel that practically said, _See! What he said!_

The Doctor thought for a moment before reluctantly saying with a small smile, "Oh fine." He pointed a finger at her, "But no running off."

Sally practically jumped from happiness and ran over to hug Gabriel, "Thanks, Gabriel!"

Gabriel laughed and hugged her back, "Anytime sweetheart."

Sam narrowed his eyes and the two hugging when suddenly he heard a voice in his mind growl _"Mine." _Sam blinked and thought about it, and he somehow knew that the voice wasn't being possessive over Sally.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the feedback! It's greatly appreciated! I'm planning on doing a couple chapters with Dean and Cas living together and being normal humans for once in in their lives, so sorry if that's not what you planned when you started reading this story. Please R&R! Reviews make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, out you go. Places to go. Planets to see. Well, I guess yours would be, places to go. Jobs to do," the Doctor ranted as he herded Sam and Gabriel to the door of the TARDIS.

"Man, Doctor, really trying to get us out of here, aren't you?" Sam joked, "You really hate us that much?"

The Doctor laughed, and no matter how heart filled it sounded Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. "Now, I'll call if anything pops up, and you should call if you get bored of this," he paused for a moment to look for the right words, "Um… weird supernatural life you have."

"Sammy, could never get bored," Gabriel stated as he hooked an arm around Sam's neck. The position was quite awkward given the height difference. "He has me."

Sam's face flushed. The Doctor only gave them a quick confused look before offering his hand for them to shake. "Well, it was nice to meet you."

Sam took it after a moments hesitation. The blood that should have been oxygenating his brain had taken a detour to his face at Gabriel's statement. "Um… you too, Doctor."

The Doctor shook hands with Gabriel before heading back up to the consul. Sally walked down and gave Sam and Gabriel a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a mumbled goodbye before walking up to the Doctor to talk to him. Jack came next. He gave Gabriel a firm handshake and a wink before doing the same to Sam. The only difference with Sam is when he shook his hand he pulled the younger Winchester close enough to whisper in his ear.

"If candy guy doesn't work out I'm always available."

Sam blushed furiously before Gabriel pulled him away from Jack with a smirk.

"A little late there, Harkness. He's mine now."

Sam heard Sally giggle briefly after what Gabriel had said. When he looked up at her she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen her wear in their brief time of knowing each other.

The Doctor looked up from what he was doing to give Jack a look that a parent might give a child when they were disappointed in them. "Jack, stop. Just stop."

Jack gave Gabriel another handshake/hug that could give easily give a stranger an impression that Jack and Gabriel had been friends for years, but the more Sam thought about it, the more that he realized how much Jack and Gabriel had in common. Both loved sex, both flirted like it was a sport, and both were complete idiots, but both would give their lives to protect someone they loved.

"Okay, come on, Sammy, let's get out of the time travelers' hair."

Sam nodded his agreement and walked out the TARDIS door with one more goodbye to the others left inside. The Doctor had dropped them off right where they had meet, outside the old house with the Weeping Angels. The Impala was still parked where he had left it. Nothing appeared to be out of place, and everything seemed normal besides the fact that he had just walked out of a time traveling spaceship and said goodbye to an alien and an immortal human.

Gabriel poked his side to get him to snap out of his thoughts, "Hey, kiddo, you okay?"

Before Sam could answer the TARDIS began to dematerialize with that same sound that was beginning to give Sam the same feeling he got when the Impala's engine began to rumble when she started up. The feeling of home and safety.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked again.

"Uh? Oh, I'm fine."

"Hey, let's go get a drink. Our brothers are stuck in a different dimension and you don't have a job right now. You could use some little alcohol in your system."

"Yeah. I could. Hey, I still got my angel," Sam remarked with a smile as he slid an arm around Gabriel's shoulders.

Gabriel laughed. "Yeah, you do, kiddo. Now let's go get some alcohol and something sweet."

Sam hummed his approval before he and Gabriel slipped into the Impala and drove off.

* * *

When Sam and Gabriel left the Doctor's smile dropped off his face and a regretful, guilty expression took its place. He didn't say a word to Jack or Sally until the TARDIS landed on a street corner.

Sally had kept her smile the entire flight making small talk with Jack. When the TARDIS landed she immediately took off for the door, excited to see where they had gone. When she opened the door her smile dropped. "Doctor, why are we on my street?"

The Doctor sighed and stepped past her onto the sidewalk. He leaned against the wall watching a few cars pass before he answered her. "Sally, I took you home."

Sally's face was the perfect example of betrayal and rage. "Yeah, I got that. Why?" She demanded more than asked.

"I can't have you getting hurt," he held up his hand before she could interject, "I know you don't care about getting hurt, but I do. I can't take your life away from you, Sally. I'm sorry. You have to go back to Larry."

She looked back into the TARDIS at Jack who just had his head in his hands as he sat with his back against the consul. She turned back to the Doctor with tears in her eyes.

"Doctor, you said you would take me."

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes. Eyes that betrayed his age despite his appearance. "Rule number one: The Doctor lies. I'm so sorry Sally."

A tear slipped down her cheek when she looked down at her shoes. "Am I not good enough for you?"

She heard the brief rustling of clothing before she was wrapped in lengthy limbs in a big hug. "No. No, Sally Sparrow, you are brilliant. You always will be. I always lose the people I care about, and I can't lose you."

"But you can take care of me," she mumbled into his coat.

"You can take care of yourself, Sally. You're a strong girl. You saved me. You don't need me to take care of you."

"Sally!" a voice yelled across the street.

She looked up to see the form running across the street towards them.

"Larry?"

"Oh my God, Sally!"

The Doctor moved out of the way just in time for Larry Nightingale to wrap Sally in his arms.

He pulled away from the hug, only a little, to get a look at the Doctor. He gave him a smile and mouthed a 'thank you'. The Doctor nodded once and headed back to his TARDIS. He patted the side of his spaceship before opening the door. He was stopped when Sally yelled 'Doctor'. He turned to look at her. She had her arm around Larry's waist and he had his arm around her shoulders. They looked good together.

Sally smiled at him before she spoke, "Did you ever take care of that lizard?"

The Doctor gave the biggest smile he had given in a while. "Martha did."

"Good for her."

"Yeah, good for her," the Doctor said slowly. He missed Martha. He missed Rose. Hell, he missed every single one of his companions, and he desperately wanted to take Sally with him, but he reminded himself that if he did she would never be the same. She would never have a normal life, and he couldn't do that to her.

"Come back and see us, Doctor," Larry added.

The Doctor nodded and waved his goodbye before heading back into the TARDIS.

"You're an idiot," Jack commented when the Doctor walked up to the controls of his beloved TARDIS.

"I can't do that to her. I can't take away her life."

Jack stood, placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You don't take away anyone's life. You make their lives more exciting, but you push them away, and you should stop."

The Doctor gave a weak smile and pulled him into a hug. "And you should stop flirting with everything that moves, but we all have our faults."

"You're an idiot," Jack repeated as he hugged the Doctor back.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Yeah, I promised some Dean and Castiel in the other dimension with Rose, but I think that what happened to the others needed to be set. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been hours since Rose and Cas had left. Dean knew he should be sleeping, but all of this was too much. Castiel was being distant since they got here, he didn't even know if they were ever going to get back, and the worst thing about this was that the sedatives were wearing off and the pain was beginning to come back to his ribs and leg. He had been sitting in this bed for hours alone, bored with nothing to do but hope for the best but expect the worst. He was a Winchester and the worst is usually what they got. However, he couldn't keep the selfish thought that maybe Cas returned his feelings and they could live as normal humans in this universe, forget about their past and move on, but he couldn't do that to Sammy. He couldn't leave his little brother to hunt alone. He loved the thought of he and Cas living here, getting married, and having and apple pie life, no matter how stupid the thought actually was, but Sammy comes first. Sam always comes first.

* * *

Cas watched Rose as she walked away from him to some destination she called "Torchwood." He debated to go back to see Dean, but decided against it. Instead he decided to look around. He would have to walk, though. His wings were useless. He was no longer an angel. What Rose had said was true. He was just a human with two extra body parts. Cas sighed. There was nothing he could do for Dean anymore. He couldn't heal him, he couldn't bring him back to his brother, and he doubted Dean wanted to see him. No, he would just stay away from Dean until Rose got back to explain things to them further.

* * *

It was around ten at night when Rose finally walked into his hospital room. He was hoping for his dark haired angel, which he hadn't seen since he left, but Rose would do. He needed to know what they were going to have to do.

"Dean?"

"Heya, Rose," Dean said with a grin and a wink.

Rose smiled and took her place in the chair by Dean's bed. "Hey, where's Cas? Hasn't he come back?"

Dean turned his head to look at her, smile completely gone from his face. "No, he hasn't been here since this morning. Why?"

Rose shook her head and mumbled "idiot" loud enough for Dean to hear but not much more than that. "Well, I'm sure he can find his way around. Shall we talk about what we are going to do?"

"Yes, please. When are we getting' out of here?" Dean responded knowing they weren't going back anytime soon, but he might as well ask.

Rose's sweet face went stern at Dean's question. "Dean, we can't get you back for a while. I'm so sorry. The manipulator was only supposes to work once and we spent three years to get it working."

The hunter's eyes went wide. "Three years? We can't get back for three years?"

"No, no, no, we can get you back quicker than that," Rose said quickly. "It will probably only take us to a little after New Years."

"It's the middle of October, so this will only take around four months?"

"Give or take, preferably give. "

"That's not bad, I guess."

Rose nodded her approval of him taking this so well. "Look, you're out of this hospital in a week and you and Cas need somewhere to stay so if you'd like I can get you guys an apartment next to mine. The complex is right down the street across from Torchwood."

"Yeah, Rose, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Sure. In the mean time Castiel can stay with me," Rose said with complete calmness in her voice.

Dean tensed when Rose brought up Cas staying with her. Cas was his. "Uh, Rose, Cas doesn't sleep with people being an angel and all."

Rose gave him a smug look before replying, "Don't worry, Dean, I'm not going to steal your angel, but if he prefers me over you, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Dean sent her a stern glare, but she only laughed. Just then Cas walked in.

"I apologize I wasn't here earlier. I seemed to have walked a bit too far. The city is wonderful by the way."

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed happily. "Where have you been?"

"I decided to take a walk and I seemed to have walked longer than I thought I would."

Rose let out a huff of breath, amused before strolling over to Cas and hooking her arm in his. "Say goodnight to Dean, Cas. He needs his sleep and we can head back to my place. You'll be staying with me until Dean gets out of the hospital next week."

Much to Dean's surprise Cas didn't even flinch when Rose hooked her arm in his. He didn't push her away and he nodded with a _smile_ on his face when she told them their plan. There was no way Dean Winchester was going to let some girl take his angel even if said girl saved his life.

"Cas, why don't you stay longer."

Cas only hesitated for a minute before unhooking his arm from Rose's. Dean thought he had won, that Cas was going to stay with him, but when Cas proceeded to put his arm around Rose's shoulders and pull her closer to him Dean knew he had lost.

"No, Dean, you need to sleep, and I think I would like to go home with Rose tonight."

Dean's mouth dropped. He could see Rose trying her hardest to keep from laughing and he could also see just a hint of mischievousness in Castiel's eyes as he turned around and walked out of the room with his arm still around Rose's shoulders leaving Dean alone in his room, mouth agape.

When they were out of Dean's hearing range Rose burst out laughing and playfully his Castiel in the chest.

"Where did you go on that walk of yours? That was awesome Cas! Did you see the look on his face?"

Cas gave a low chuckle at Rose's reaction. "I had some times to think about some things, and I've hung around earth long enough to know some things."

Rose beamed up at him. "You should do that more often. A smile looks good on you, Cas."

Cas leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "You remind me of Dean."

Rose gave him a sarcastic glare. "Don't compare me to him. I am not that oblivious."

The former angel hummed his agreement and began walking again. Rose followed beside him.

* * *

As Rose said the walk to her apartment was short. It was filled mostly of Rose telling Castiel about her trips with the Doctor and about the manipulator they were going to use to get back, and Cas telling her about his adventures with the Winchesters.

When they got to the apartment door Cas waited patiently for Rose to get the key and unlock the door.

"Rose, are you going to be able to stay once we get back?" Cas asked as Rose was struggling with the lock on the door.

Upon hearing the question Rose stopped. She didn't turn to face him, but she did answer.

"No, I have to go back with the manipulator. It's kind of hard to understand. Don't tell Dean. I don't want him doing anything stupid."

Cas put his hand on her shoulder and she stiffed. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Just then Rose got the lock to budge and the door sung open. She turned to look Castiel in the eyes.

"It's fine," she said with a smile. "Come on. You can take the extra bedroom. Bathroom's on the right down the hall."

Cas followed Rose into her apartment. It was average sized with contemporary furniture and stainless steel appliances. All around it was a very nice place.

"Torchwood gave the money for it," Rose explained when she saw Cas looking around. "Make yourself at home. Your room's down the hall to the left." At that Rose walked into what Castiel assumed to be the bathroom. He just sat on the couch and awaited her return.

She came back twenty minutes later with wet hair, Cas guessed she had taken a shower, and she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Here," she said handing him old blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "For tomorrow. I'm guessing you and Mickey are around the same size. You can take a shower f you want. I'm heading to bed. My room's across from yours if you need anything. " She tuned to walk away before she stopped and turned back around.

"You need this," she handed him a small white stick. "It's chap-stick. You're lips are terrible." She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, Cas," and with that she left him sitting in the living room.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry about not updating quickly. I've been really busy, but I promise to update when I can. If you have any ideas, requests, or anything I will be happy to hear them. I've been having some writers block lately. Please R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I'm really tired right now, but I wanted to get this up so sorry for any really bad mistakes. Sorry for the small ones too. **_

* * *

_She could feel her grip begin to weaken. She had done it, though. She had kept the void from closing and soon all the Daleks and Cybermen would be gone. They would all be trapped inside the void and she would continue traveling with her Doctor. With the man she loved. She just had to hold on for a few more seconds. She never made it. Rose felt her grip slip and the void sucking her into its depths. She heard the Doctor screaming her name just before she felt her father's arms circle around her and transporting her into a parallel world far away from the Doctor, from the TARDIS, from her home. She felt her head swim and her legs begin to tremble. She feels herself collapse and put all her weight on the wall. She feels the tears falling down her face, and she can hear her screams for someone to take her back, but it all seems faint like she was in another world._

_The scene changes and she finds herself on that beach. She knows this beach, Bad Wolf Bay. How coincidental. She sees the Doctor. She sees herself talking to him. She sees the tears in his eyes and the tears already falling down her cheeks, and then she hears it._

"_I-I love you."_

"_Quite right to. And I suppose… if it's my last chance to say it…Rose Tyler…"_

"Rose! Rose, wake up."

Rose awoke with a warm hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. "W-what? Castiel?"

The former angel leaned forward to examine her further. "You sounded upset, and I believe you were crying."

She raised her hand to her face only for it to be damp when she pulled it away. "It's nothing." She murmured as she pushed Castiel off her bed and made to go to the bathroom to take a shower before a hand gripping her wrist stopped her.

"Rose, stop. What's wrong?" His voice was deep, low, and concerned laced its tone. It reminded Rose of the Doctor's voice when he became concerned or worried about her. She blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Rose tried to pull out of Castiel's grip, but it wasn't faltering.

"Stop, Rose. You're acting like Dean."

"Quit comparing me to him!" She screamed, "I'm not him, Castiel! Just go away! I'm fine!" Rose emphasized the last two words as she tore her wrist from Castiel's grip and all but ran to the bathroom. Cas let her go without another word, completely surprised and confused at her outburst.

* * *

Dean was getting bored of just sitting here in this damn hospital bed. He was always a fast healer, and the pain was mostly gone already. He just didn't understand why he was still in here. He wanted to go see Cas and Rose, he guessed. Dean never did get an explanation for Castiel's behavior the last time he was here. He just couldn't believe that Castiel would choose Rose, a girl he just met, over him, the guy he 'griped tight and raised from perdition'. It made no sense to him, but he tried not to dwell on it. It just made him jealous. Dean was always protective and a little bit possessive when it came to the ones he loved.

"Dean Winchester," came a sweet voice snapping him out of his thoughts. The only problem was the voice came from the side of the room opposite of the door. Dean's hunter instincts immediately took affect, and he went into defense mode. He grabbed the knife, that Cas had managed to sneak in and that he had managed to hide, from under his pillow and brought it up into striking position.

"Oh, Dean, honey, put that down. You're going to hurt yourself," the voice advised.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean growled moving to get off the bed. His broken bones had healed within a matter of days. Dean guessed all of Castiel's grace wasn't completely gone and that it was healing him.

The woman, or girl more like it, was standing nonchalantly by the far wall playing with her shoulder–length, chestnut hair. She looked to be around 15 and nothing about her seemed odd, expect for the fact that she looked a bit like Sam and someone else that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What are you?" Dean questioned again not even trying to hide the frustration and hate in his voice.

She gave a little giggle. It would have been beautiful and innocent if Dean didn't know any better. "I don't know. You tell me. You're the hunter here."

Dean's instinct were raising all the red flags, and the little voice inside his head was telling him to kill her now, kill her now. The only problem with that was what was he going to do with the body.

"My name's Alice," she held out her hand for him to shake. "I came to talk to you, Dean."

Dean, slowly lowered the knife, but never let the handle go. He ignored her hand, and went to interrogate her again. "You know your name, but you don't know_ what_ you are?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Okay…"

"Any more questions?"

Dean was quite taken back from her demeanor. He didn't think anyone could be this happy and look at him with such adoration in their eyes. Yes, he was pretty sure adoration was what she was looking at him with.

He shook his head and gestured her to continue talking. She had a sweet soft voice, that if voices could be anything hers would be silk or something close.

"Okay, good. I need to warn you about yourself."

"About myself?" Dean interrupted.

Her whole attitude changed then, into something dark and intimidating, "Shut up! Yes, yourself. You make the stupidest mistakes, Dean. You hold so much guilt for things you don't control. Get rid of it. You're going to get hurt. If you keep going in the direction that you are in you're going to loose Castiel and D- Sam."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her mistake, but he didn't say anything.

"Dean, why do you kill?"

Dean was taking aback with the question, but he quickly recovered from it and answered, "Because, evil things are out there and they need to be killed so they don't kill."

She frowned. "That does not make you any better than them, then."

"They kill humans, Alice."

"So? All the things that you've killed and hunted just kill to eat, to survive. Some of them don't even kill humans, but you still kill them. You kill humans! All those poor people that you have killed when they were possessed. How does that make you better than any of the monsters?"

The hunters mind went blank. He never, thought about it like that. "I-I…"

"You don't know." She interpreted, "My dad used to tell me stories about you. He would tell me about all those people you saved, and how great you were. He told me about…" as she rambled on Dean tuned her out. He didn't want to hear what she was saying because he honestly didn't believe it. While she was talking, however, he tried to figure out whom else she looked like besides Sam before it hit him.

"JESSICA! You look like Jess and Sam!"

* * *

Rose stood under the showerhead and relaxed as the hot water ran over her body. She didn't know why she had an outburst at Castiel. All she knew was that she didn't like being compared to Dean and she didn't want to talk about the dreams with Cas. She just met the guy. No need to make him feel any more guilty form tearing her away from the Doctor again. He had Dean to worry about.

As she let the water relax her muscles she thought about Castiel. He looked extremely tired, like he hadn't slept all night. Had he? Angels didn't sleep, right? Maybe he just didn't even think about it.

She turned off the water followed by drying off and quickly dressing. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Castiel exactly where he was before she had run out of him, sitting on her bed.

"Cas?" she asked cautiously.

Castiel looked up from playing with the hem of his t-shirt to look at her. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to see right through her. The only thing she had seen that looked bluer was the TARDIS. Right when she remembered that she felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be strong. Strong and independent.

She felt the first tear fall down her cheek when Cas wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. It didn't hurt and it wasn't awkward. It felt nice. She didn't let any other tears fall, and blinked back the ones that threated to as she hugged Castiel back.

"Did you sleep at all?" She mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Castiel fidgeted a little at the question, and Rose released him from her hug and pulled away so she could look at his face.

"Cas, you're human now. You have to sleep and eat everyday. It's not healthy if you don't." She pulled completely away from him and pointed to the bed. "Go. To. Sleep." She commanded. "I'll be back later. Do what you like until then."

"Rose," his voice was smooth and soothing. "We'll get you back to him."

Rose gave him a sad smile before replying, "I told the Doctor I was going to stay with him forever. Don't say things you don't mean, Castiel. Angels aren't supposed to lie."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry for not updating. I should have updated more too. Sorry about that. By the way, I ship everyone with everyone here so if I lean towards different ships in different chapters that's why. Friendly reminder that this is going somewhere, I promise. It's just taking me longer than I thought it would. Please R&R! I might update a little faster if I knew people like it too. *wink* **


	15. Chapter 15

_JESSICA! You look like Jess and Sam!_

Alice grinned like a cat. "Glad to see you can point out your niece, _Uncle_ Dean." She stressed the "Uncle" part just to get her statement across to him a little better. From what she knew of him, he could be a little dense sometimes.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He was an uncle. He had a niece. Wait a minute. "Alice, if you're my niece then you're Sam's kid."

"Dean, I'm so proud of you! You can make connections," the girl spoke satirically.

"Shut your mouth. I'm your uncle." Dean thought about what he just said for a moment. He never thought he was going to be able to play that card. "What I'm trying to say is that if there's a Sam in this world there must be another me, right? You do know I'm from another dimension?"

Alice looked him straight in the eye and said with out a hint of emotion on her face, "Yes, I know you are from another dimension. There was another you. He died. He was a Marine."

Dean blinked. Oh, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "Is Sammy, I mean your dad okay?"

"Dead." She didn't even blink. "Died a few years ago. Hit and run. He was coming home from work. Only four months before you did. It's just Mom and me now. Mom's parents are dead. So are Dad's."

Dean's eyes widened at the news. Not really the news, more of how she delivered it. It was cold and unemotional, like this girl had given up on being sad. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry" was all Dean could muster out.

"It's fine. It's been years."

"Is your mom okay? Has she found someone else?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She won't find someone else no matter how much I tell her to. She doesn't think anyone can compare to Dad, and I don't blame her."

Dean nodded in agreement with that. Not many people can outshine Sammy. Especially one that didn't have one jacked up childhood like he and his Sam did. Something finally hit him, which really should have been the first question he asked after he found out this girl was his niece and the other Dean and her father weren't around anymore. _Do you have a boyfriend I need to beat up? _No, that question would come later, but that was one of the few that came to his mind. This was the question he needed to ask now, "How did you find me? How are you even in London?"

Alice pulled a chair, which was by the window, up to the bed and sat. "Mom and I moved here six months after Dad died. It wasn't good for her to stay in Kansas. It reminded her too much of Dad and you, and she was getting really depressed. I found you because when I was walking home from work the other day I saw a man that looked like Uncle Castiel. I thought-"

"Wait!" Dean stopped her. "Castiel and I were married?" That was good right? If it happened in one dimension it happened in the others right. Isn't that how these things worked or was he just being hopeful.

"No, you weren't married. It's a long story that will actually help me with what I was talking about before; about feeling guilty about things out of your control, but please, one question at a time. As I was saying, I thought that it was actually him. That he was coming back to take care of Mom and me, but he didn't seem to recognize me. I heard about that Torchwood thing doing something with parallel worlds and stuff so I just kind of figured that they actually got it to work and he was parallel!Cas. I asked him about you. He just started ranting. It started out angry, but as he continued it got loving, like he was admiring you. He let slip where you were. I just thought I would wait a bit before I came to see you."

Dean was impressed. "You're smart. I'll give you that, kid."

She smiled and her features looked almost relived. "That's what you called me before you committed suicide."

Dean's small grin that he was wearing dropped. "I what?"

Her eyes grew large so that you could clearly see her light green brown eyes. "I-I shouldn't have said that. I…"

"Tell me, what I did?"

"Y-You… I…"

"Alice now!" he practically yelled so loud that she flinched.

"When Sam died," she began slowly, "you became depressed. You started drinking. You became so over protective of Mom and me that it was almost terrifying. Castiel helped. Because of him you never went over the edge. You blamed yourself for Sam's death, I guess. But, I don't really know what happened exactly, but one day you just snapped at Castiel. You told him never to come back and to stay away from your family. He listened. I begged him to stay. Mom was so depressed and you were a drunken mess, but he said that if you weren't going to trust him that he shouldn't stay. He never came back. Still hasn't after all these years. I guess he took what you said to heart. Without him, you just broke completely. You shot yourself. You felt so guilty you just couldn't take it anymore. That's why you shouldn't hold onto guilt, Dean. It's not healthy, and you lose everyone when you do." By this time her eyes were beginning to shine with tears, but none of them were falling.

"Come here." Dean leaned towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry I left you and your mom alone."

She hugged back just as tight, and her arms tightened when he apologized. "You didn't," her voice was shaky, "That wasn't you. That was this dimension's you." She pulled back quickly like she just remembered something.

Dean gave her a worried look. "What's wrong, kid?"

When she looked back at him her eyes were just as stone cold as they were before. Her voice was the same. "Better not to get attached. You're leaving here soon and you won't be back."

Dean put his hands on her shoulders and gripped tight. "I can help while I'm here, though. I can go see your mom and be your uncle."

"No. It's best not to get attached to things when you know they're just going to leave."

"Then I won't leave."

The girl let out a cold-hearted laugh. "Don't be stupid, Dean. Sam is in the other dimension. You would never leave him. Not for anyone."

"Then we'll have Rose go back and she can give the manipulator to Sam and he can come here too."

"No. It doesn't work like that. From what Castiel ranted about, you can't just run away from your dimension. A lot of people would die if you did."

"So? You and Jess could have Sam back. You could have your father back. Castiel and me could be together. We could be your uncles again."

"No, you twit. You don't just run away from your dimension to have a better life." She was speaking fast, but firm. "Besides, don't you see how much not being connected to Heaven hurts Castiel?"

"Man, how much did he rant to you?"

Alice gave a silent huff of laughter. "Enough. And remember, I'm Sam Winchester's daughter. I remember a lot." She stood and pushed her chair back against the wall. "I should go. I have to get home."

"Hey," Dean reached forward and grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. "You come back 'round. Got it?"

She smiled, and when she did she looked exactly like Sam, big white teeth and dimples. "Got it."

"Good. See ya, kid."

She made way to the door before she turned back around and waved, "See ya, Uncle Dean."

Dean never thought he was ever going to hear that.

* * *

**A/N: I like playing around with Alice. She's fun. I may make this fic longer than planned. Would any of you mind? I could make it a family fic. I hope none of you mind. This thing really got away from me. It was originally not supposed to have romance at all. Well I hope you liked it! Please R&R! I love to hear what you all think. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: Just FYI I'm using manipulator instead of the dimension cannon, that Rose actually used to go back in the show, because the dimension cannon is permanent, and you all know that it took Rose a couple of tries to get it to work so right now I'm calling it a manipulator. I never really specified that sorry.**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since her breakdown. She barely even knew Cas, but Rose always got a weird feeling of being safe around him, like he would protect her from everything that he could. She guessed it was the angel in him. He still didn't compare to the Doctor, though. The Doctor made her feel like… like she was perfect. He had always made her feel that way. From the very first time she met the Doctor she had always felt safe, brave, and adventurous. He brought out the best of her, and she knew she did the same for him. God, she hoped he was doing all right. She and the people at Torchwood were almost done with the manipulator to get them back. This one was a little more modified than the first one. She could stay longer in the other dimension with this one, but only for a couple more minutes and she still had to go back. She sighed. It would be good to see Dean back with his brother and Castiel back in tune with Heaven.

Rose looked around her apartment. It was still the same. Barely anything here made it feel like home. It would always stay like that too. She was not going to get comfortable here. She had her other home to go back to. The TARDIS. She stretched out on the couch and yawned. It was getting late and she hadn't seen Castiel since this morning. Thinking about it, she only ever did see him in the morning. He had a key to her apartment so he could get in at night incase she wasn't home, but now he wasn't coming home until very late. That's probably not a good sign. He may be a grown angel… man, whatever, but she could tell he was getting depressed. Whether it was about Dean or about not being connected with Heaven she didn't know, but she was worried. And Rose Tyler does not like to be worried. She would stay awake until he came back. Somehow she knew this was going to be a long night.

_5 hours later_

"Rose. Rose, you have to wake up."

She stirred awake with a soft moan of protest and looked into those bright blue eyes that seemed to have faded over the time of him living here.

"Cas?"

He smiled at her. No one could deny that he was good looking even without shaving for the past couple days. His dark brown hair looked black in the dim lighting of the apartment. It was a devilish mess that looked like it hadn't been brushed in the past could days. It probably hadn't. From what she could tell he would just shower and then let it dry. "Cas, what are you doing? It's three in the morning."

"I just got in," his voice was gravelly. It was always like that, but something was different about the way he was talking now. He sounded carefree almost. "You were asleep on the couch. You shouldn't be sleeping here. Your back's going to hurt in the morning if you do.

She gave him another look. She didn't feel as safe around him as she usually did. It's not that she felt unsafe, just uneasy. Like when the Doctor had that gun pointed at her when she was protecting the Dalek. She brushed off the thought then closed her eyes again and let out a slurred "Don't care." She remembers hearing Castiel let out a soft laugh. It was nice to hear. He should do that more. She remembers him picking her up in his arms and carrying her to her bed. She remembers him saying something, but she couldn't remember exactly what. Something about her being a better angel than him, which is weird. She wasn't an angel.

* * *

It had been a few days since he's seen anyone. Rose came around after work when she could. Cas never came which disappointed him. Alice never came around either. It was getting boring. He knew he would be able to get out of this place soon, but there wasn't much to do to make the time pass.

"Dean..." came a quiet voice from his door. He was surprised how much it sounded like Jess.

"Alice," he said sitting up with a smile. "Where've you been kid?" His face grew grim and his muscles tensed when he saw that there were tears in her eyes. "Alice… kid, what's wrong?"

She looked him up in down as he lay in the bed. Her warm eyes were filled with conflict. She slowly started to back out of the room. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come."

Dean used the voice he always used on Sammy when they were younger and Sam wouldn't listen, "Alice Winchester. Get your ass back in this room and tell me what's wrong. Now."

She made her way back into the small room like a child that was in trouble. Face looking at the floor and playing with her hands. "Dean, I'm so sorry," her voice was barely a whisper. "Dean, I lied to you."

Dean was taken aback. No, this wouldn't be the first time someone lied to him, but this was the first time someone admitted it to him without him pushing for the truth. "About what?"

She looked up at him for a brief moment before making her way over to the chair by his bed that she always sat in when she visited. "When we first met do you remember me telling you that I didn't know what I was?"

Dean remembers that day. His hunter instincts were always at the back of his mind when she was around, but he was like that almost all the time. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. You wouldn't say that you were human."

"No, I know I'm human, but something's wrong with me, Dean."

Dean's jade eyes studied her shaking form in the chair. She looked broken. "Like what?"

"I'm not normal. I saw your Cas, yes, but I never listened to him. I was too worried that it was this dimensions Cas to go talk to him. I know all about you, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, the Doctor, Rose, Jack, everyone from your dimension from these weird dreams and visions I have. I've seen every case you've been on, Dean. I know all about your father and your mother, your school life, everything. That's not normal!" She looked up at him with urgency in her body language and pain in her eyes. "At first I thought it was just something my mind was coming up with to cope with Dad dying, but it never went away. When I found out you were here I thought I would try some of the information out on you. As soon as you pulled out that knife I knew you were the Dean I've been dreaming about. I didn't know how you made it over to this dimension, and I didn't know what I was going to do. I guess I just wanted something from my old life back. Or at least something close. "

Dean was shock at what he was hearing. This girl. This, what, fifteen year old girl has seen everything. Everything he and Sam have gone through. Everything he and Sam have done. She must be freaking traumatized. "Alice…" he began cautiously.

She cradled her head in her hands and the tears were pouring down her face freely. "It hurts. My head. It hurts so bad."

"Because of the dreams?" Dean was frantic.

"Dean, make it stop. Please. God, make it stop."

The older Winchester puller Alice into the bed with him and held her by his side as he stroked the top of her head to try and comfort her. So what if he's only known her a few days. She had seen everything from his life. She was his niece. She may be from a different dimension and maybe he shouldn't even call her family. She was right. Getting attached to things only makes it harder to leave, and if he does leave it would only be harder on her. Giving her hope. Giving her uncle back and then leaving her like the other Dean did. He thought of pushing her away and then wanted to punch himself. She was family and Dean Winchester does not abandon his family especially when they are hurting.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't been updating even though I've had time because I've been sick. Headache for over two weeks. That's why I'm hurting Alice. Sorry about that. I'm debating to make this fic a little sad, but not too much. Please R&R. Reviews make me happy!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alice?" Dean shook the girl that was currently curled in a ball beside him. He had convinced the doctors to give her something to help with the pain and to make her sleep. They were reluctant at first not knowing if she was faking until she practically started begging for someone to do something to make the pain stop.

The Hunter pulled her closer to him remembering the look of agony on her face and the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She looked exactly like Sammy then, and Dean didn't think he could take it anymore. They wouldn't let him out of this damn hospital yet even though he could move around. He hadn't seen Sammy in weeks; Castiel in days. Even Rose didn't visit as often as she used to. The only person that came almost everyday was Alice. At the moment she felt like the closest thing to family Dean had at the moment, and he wasn't going to let her go or be in pain. He had even talked the doctors into letter he stay in his bed with him. By 'talked into' he meant yelled and argued until they let her stay.

"Mr. Winchester?" came a sweet voice in the doorway.

Dean looked up at the nurse that was scanning her eyes over Dean, Alice, and the monitor next to the bed. "Hmm?"

"You have a visitor. She seems upset." The Doctor continued.

Dean nodded, "Yeah sure, let her in."

The woman left, and few moments later Rose walked in the room. She stopped when she saw Alice. "Who's she?"

The Winchester gave a small smile. "Long story. You got time?"

Rose shook her head and fidgeted on her feet. Clearly something was bothering her. "Castiel's missing."

Dean felt the air leave his lungs and his muscles tense. His first instinct was to go into interrogation mode. "When's the last time you saw him?" he asked urgently.

"About two days ago. He hadn't been coming back to the apartment until late. I know he can take care of himself, but I was worried and wanted to see where he was going. I stayed up and waited for him to come back one night. He didn't get in 'til three and he wasn't acting like normal. I mean, not normal for Castiel, anyway."

Dean could feel the worry crawl into his muscles. "How long had he been going out like that?" He didn't give her time to reply. "Rose, you should have come and gotten me when he first started doing it."

She clenched her jaw and Dean could see that she was getting angry with him. "Well, I'm sorry," she yelled. "But it seems you Winchesters like to keep your secrets." She looked at Alice who was still sleeping despite the yelling.

"She wasn't a secret, Rose," Dean said defensively. "I just haven't told anyone about her yet."

Rose gave him a look that he couldn't place. "That's a secret, Winchester."

Never mind this. Did Cas say anything to you before he left?"

"Ah yes, the other Winchester. I almost forgot about him."

"He's not a Winchester. Now ple-"

"Yes, he is," Rose cut him off. "Brother, lover, friend, whatever he is, Dean, Castiel is a Winchester. I've known you guys for a month or so and I already know that. Are you blind?"

Dean didn't ponder the thought. He didn't have time to argue over this. He needed to find Cas. "Did he say anything to you before he left?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

The urgency and care in his voice seemed to calm Rose down. "He told me I was more of an angel than he was. I haven't seen him since."

Dean gave her a perplexed look.

"I don't know. He seemed a little stoned to me."

"What?" He words hit him like punch in the gut.

"He sounded stoned… Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean was climbing out from under the covers of the bed as fast as he could without waking Alice. His ribs still hurt like a bitch, but he needed to find Cas. He was not going down this this road. Not here. Not now.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

The hunter was out of bed and across the room to Rose before he replied. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes, "I'm going to find my angel before he goes completely human. Stay with my niece. I'm begging you. Don't let her get out of bed. She needs rest. Her name is Alice."

"Niece?" Rose questioned. "Dean!"

Dean was already out of the room and running down the halls. He briefly remembered stopping and yelling at one of the nurses to get his clothes. They complied mostly because he was being an annoyance to other patients. He changed and was out of the hospital in five minutes.

* * *

Rose heard a moan and then a quiet, "Uncle Dean?" She went over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. He went to find his friend."

Alice looked up at her with golden eyes. "Cas?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"He didn't tell you anything, did he?" Her voice was weak and hazy, but she still sounded cocky. "Guess the personality traits are the about the same in every dimension. Let me fill you in, Rose."

* * *

Dean didn't know where he was going in this city. He's been in that damn hospital this whole time. Well, if it was what Rose implied he'd check every bar, strip club, alley, and skanky motel. Anywhere you could get drugs. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before he stepped into an almost empty bar, given it was only about two in the afternoon, and saw him. He was sitting in a corner booth with what looked like shots of whiskey. He was wearing clothes that Dean guessed Rose got for him because they looked nothing like his 'holy tax accountant' suit. Other than the change in clothes and not shaving in a couple of days he didn't look too bad. Dean silently thanked God or whoever was listening up there. He was just about to call for him when he saw the former angel take out an orange bottle and knock back a couple of it's contents. That did it. A little bit of alcohol, fine, but not drugs. He was not having Cas turn into that broken person he saw in 2014.

Dean walked up to him and tore the bottle from his hand before Castiel could stuff it back in his coat pocket. "What the hell, Cas? What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Castiel looked up at Dean, surprised, but not as much as the hunter thought he'd be.

"I should be asking you that same question, Dean. You should be in bed. You're going to be sore later."

The older Winchester could feel the anger burn in his stomach. "Not when my angel is tuning into a drug addict!"

Castiel's expression was emotionless for a moment before the most smug and teasing grin Dean had ever seen in his life appeared on his face. "I had no knowledge that I was _your_ angel, Dean."

"Hell yeah, you're mine!" Dean pocketed the pills before grabbing Castiel's dirty trench coat and pulling him into a bruising kiss. It was all teeth and not at all gentle or romantic, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care. He was finally kissing Cas, and Cas was kissing him back like Dean was what he needed to survive. It finally registered in the hunter's mind that Castiel did need him, and if it kept him from turning into the Castiel from 2014 Dean would willingly give him whatever he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm way to lazy to proofread this so if you see any mistakes pleas ignore them. Thanks**

* * *

"Sam?" the archangel asked as he looked at the unmoving form that was currently lying in the crappy motel bed they had shared the night before.

"Hmm…" came the muffled reply.

"Sammy, come on. Get up."

The hunter didn't reply and didn't even move.

Gabriel huffed in frustration. Sam never did this. He was always the one telling Gabriel to get out of bed, and Gabriel didn't even need to sleep. "Sam get u-"

"I miss him, Gabe."

The angel stood silent. Of course he knew that Sam missed his brother. Hoe could he not? The two were so co-dependent it probably wasn't healthy.

The younger Winchester turned over in the bed to look at his angel._ His_ angel. The celestial being that was practically keeping him from going insane over missing Dean. He stared at his angel a bit longer. When he saw the concern on his lovers face he smiled. "Gabe, I love you."

Gabriel grinned looking down at his hunter. "I know kiddo. I love you too."

Sam held his long arms out to him and gave him his best puppy look.

"God Sam, you're so needy. It's a wonder I even keep you satisfied," Gabriel smirked as he complied with the larger man's request and snuggled unto his arms.

Sam let out a chuckle that Gabriel felt more than heard. "Keep talking like that and you won't be," the hunter said as he pulled on a bit of the angel's hair.

Gabriel looked up at him with a mischievous look on his face. "Oh, Samsquatch, you know hair pulling get's me all hit and bothered."

Sam returned the look and tugged on the angel's hair again. "I know. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Gabriel hummed as he thought then said clearly, "challenge accepted" before lunging at Sam's mouth for a heated kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

Sam moaned. No matter how much they did this it still felt amazing. He gasped when Gabriel nipped at his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and started to travel down his body, stopping every so often to leave nips and bruises over top of the older ones from where they had done this before.

The hunter let out something between a moan and a whine when he felt Gabriel's mouth around his hard member. The pair had begun to sleep naked into the second week they had done this, and Sam never regretted it.

Gabriel smiled around the hunter's cock at the sound. He hummed as he began to deep throat him slowly, stroking Sam's thighs as he worked.

"Ah! Gabriel" Sam groaned. His hips bucked instinctively trying to get more of that sweet heat and slickness that came from Gabriel's mouth, but Gabriel was holding him down. The Winchester's hands went to Gabriel's head when the angel traced the underside of his cock with his tongue.

Loving the feel of his lover's member in his mouth, the angel moaned and sped up his movements only encouraged more by Sam's hand in his hair.

"Gabriel," Sam was stuttering. "Gabe, I'm… I'm gonna cum."

Gabriel moved back so just the head was in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked.

Sam's thighs tensed and he moaned his angel's name as he came down Gabriel's throat.

The archangel swallowed all of it as he slowly stroked the hunter's stomach in comforting circles. "Get up and go take a shower. We have a nest of Vamps to deal with."

Sam smiled, pulled Gabriel up to him, and gave him a quick kiss. When they broke apart he mumbled something about Gabe being bossy.

Gabriel heard him and gave him a small smack on his side. "Go get a shower, you moose."

Sam obeyed and moved off the bed to go to the bathroom. When he got to the door he turned to give Gabriel a look that silently said _you coming_?

Gabriel gave him his best smirk. "Yeah, I'm coming," he replied as he hopped off the bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

* * *

The remaining months passed quickly. Dean never wen back to the hospital and managed to find a part time jib working on old cars. He was beginning to like his daily routine. Once he got off work he would meet up with Alice at a café or park and they would talk. After Dean would go home and entertain his angel, which was something he would never complain about. Castiel had gotten very skilled with his tongue since the first time they kissed. Rose, who had quickly earned the respect and friendship of the elder Winchester and Castiel alike, would get home around ten. Dean and Castiel decided to stay in the same apartment as Rose since she didn't mind the extra company. Although, she made it very clear that they were not aloud to get it on while she was home. Dean could respect that. In all, he liked the lifestyle very much. It was nice not having something trying to kill you everywhere you went. Now if only Sam were here. If Dean had his little brother with him he would tell Rose thanks, but no thanks and never leave this dimension. He thought about that as he lay under an old Thunderbird at the garage he worked at. Of course Castiel liked it here, but Dean was sure he wanted to be connected to heaven again. Plus, he couldn't leave his dimension to suffer through family fight that would ultimately leave it destroyed. He wished that just this once he could be selfish and get what he wanted. He wanted Sam to come to this dimension and have Jessica back and raise Alice with her, to finish school. He wanted to settle down with Castiel, and for Rose to be with the Doctor again. To just say, "fuck it" to the apocalypse and maybe have the Doctor take care of it. That was a thought. But the family business didn't work like that. If you were selfish a lot of innocent people died and Dean couldn't live with that.

Dean was wiping oil from his hands when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean, hey it's Rose."

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?"

He heard Rose sigh on the other side. "I told you stop calling me that. Cas doesn't like you flirting with me."

Dean grinned and leaned back on the wall. "Awe, that's not fun."

"Yes, Dean. You have a very possessive angel. Get over it."

"Yeah, but he's sexy and you know it."

She laughed. "I know. I'm so pissed you got him before me."

"Back off, blonde. He's mine." Dean said with a grin. "Now what did you call for, sweetie?"

"Oh right. The manipulators are finished. You can go home now." Rose's voice was softer when she said it. She knew how much Dean loved this place. Give him his brother and it would be perfect.

"What?" Dean was torn. He was happy he would get to see Little Sammy again, but he would never get to see Alice again. He'd never see Rose again, who he had begun to love like a little sister. Castiel wouldn't need him anymore. That hit him like a ton of bricks. His angel wouldn't need him every night anymore. He'd have heaven again. Alice would be a lone too. She wouldn't have a father, an uncle; Jess was still slipping in and out of depression. Dean felt his stomach clench. He would leave her like she said he would. Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra one so we could take Alice, would you?" Dean couldn't believe he was asking something like this. He couldn't jut drag his fifteen your old niece into the family business.

"You want her to see Sam, don't you?"

Dean sighed. That was something he considered too. "Yeah, I do. It's the least I could do."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see what I can do, but Dean, you know it will be hard on her. Seeing her father, who's not really her father, again. She might not want to. And I'm not gonna let her stay. She can't be dragged into your life.

"Thanks, and yeah, I know."

Of course Dean knew. Rose and Alice were practically best friends now. Alice told her everything she saw in her visions about Dean and Sam. Rose would never let her stay even if Alice wanted to. "I just want her to see Sam. If you had the chance to see your father again, would you?"

Rose was silent for a while and when she spoke her voice was quiet and cold. "You know that I have." They both were quiet for a while before Rose continued in her usual tone. "Talk with her about it. I'm not taking her if she doesn't want to go." "Thanks, Rose. For everything."

"Only for you, Winchester."

"Miss Tyler." Dean closed his phone, ending the call, and pocketed it as he looked around the shop. He would have to tell the owner he was leaving. God, he was going to miss this life.

The owner, Jasper, took it hard. "But you're the best mechanic I have. I knew I should have put you on payroll," he said pacing up and down his office.

"Hey, Jasper, take it easy. You know this was just temporary. I told you that. I gotta go back home."

"I know, son." He handed Dean his paycheck and walked him to the door. "Take care of yourself."

Dean took the man's hand and shook it. The man reminded him of Bobby and Dena realized how much he missed the old hunter and was going to miss his part-time boss. "You too." He left without another word.

The walk to the park he was supposed to met Alice at was a short one. He ep going over and over in his head what he was going to say to her. He didn't even know if she would agree.

"Uncle Dean."

Dean looked towards the source of the call to see Alice running towards him. She didn't slow down until she ran right into him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hmpf" Dean grunted on the impact. "Jesus, you're strong when you want to be. "

She smiled up at him and released her grip. "So, what's up? You seem tense."

He gave a sad smile. "Rose and the whole Torchwood crew finished the manipulators to send me and Cas back.

The girl's smile dropped and she mumbled a quiet "oh" as she looked at her feet.

Dean felt his heart break a little bit. Of course Alice knew he would be going back. She had even said they shouldn't get attached to one another. She ignored her own advice, of course. "I want you to see Sammy," he blurted out quickly.

Alice looked up and shook her head. "N-no, Dean. I can't do that."

"Why not?" Dean questioned pressingly. "I'd be like seeing your father again."

"Yeah, Dean, a father who wouldn't know who I was," She yelled. Her eyes were glassy with tears. "Can't you just stay here?" she begged.

Dean clenched his jaw, "Alice, you know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can," she cried with desperation. "Have Sam take Rose's manipulator. Rose can stay with the Doctor and Sam can come here. Please." She wiped a tear off her cheek that fell. She looked like the textbook definition of crushed.

Dean pulled her into his chest and encircled her in his arms. "Please go… for me and Rose. Rose can't stay and she's going to take it rough even though she knows she can't. She could use a friend."

"Different dimensions suck" She mumbled into Dean's shirt.

He chuckled. "Yeah, kid, they do. Go with me?"

"Yeah, I will," she paused and looked up at him with a smirk. "Just to see Dad's face."

He grinned. "That's my girl."

The spent a few hours just walking around the park talking mostly about Sam and Dean's life, Alice's life, and other random things they could think of until Dean gave her a kiss on the forehead, told her the time to met them at Torchwood, and said he had to go see Cas. He watched her walk away with a sad smile. Things just couldn't be easy for him. Someone always ended up getting hurt.

* * *

Dean walked in the door and closed it with a sigh. This would be his last night with Cas. "Hey, Cas. I'm back."

"Hello, Dean." Cas was cured in a ball on the couch watching a movie. He didn't do much since he didn't know how to do it. He was a warrior of God. Not a domestic human. He mostly just laid around the apartment and watch movies and TV shows. The angel had, however, discovered a talent to cook. Rose would always joke that was the only reason she kept the pair of them in her apartment.

Dean walked up to him and bent down for a kiss. Cas lazily gave it to him and snuggled up to him when Dean sat down on the couch next to him.

"What movie tonight, baby?"

"Dean, I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't call me the same thing as you call your car."

That was another thing Dean was missing. He was missing his car like it was his baby. Because it was. "Right, sorry. What movie?"

Cas didn't reply for a moment. "Wall Street, I think."

Dean stared at the angel dumbstruck. "And you actually understand it"

He looked at the hunter with a small smile. "No, it's a movie about the stock market, Dean."

"Good then you won't mind if I take you away from it." The hunter proceeded to lift Castiel off the couch and kiss him. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Dean's body as he carried him to their room. The weeks Dean was in the hospital and Cas was taking drugs the angel barely ever ate. He had lost a lot of weight and hadn't gained his back yet so Dean could easily carry his prize to the bedroom without much work.

Dean gently laid Cas down on the bed. If this was their last time doing this together he was going to make it special. Somewhere between the couch and the bed Cas had managed to lose his shirt and was not tugging at Dean's, silently telling him he wanted to offending clothing off his body. The hunter obliged quickly. He pulled off his shirt then looked at the angel beneath him. His dark hair was even in more of a mess from Dean's hands running through it than it usually was, his lips were kissed swollen, and his bright blue eyes stared up at him with lust.

"You're beautiful, Cas." Dean pretty much moaned and he bent down to kiss his angel just because he could. Their clothed cocks brushing in the process, which made Castiel gasp.

Dean smirked. "All the times we've done this, and you are still sensitive." He moved his kisses down Cas's jaw to his neck. He nipped at his collarbone, which made Cas squirm.

"Dean, please."

All right. All right, hold on, Angel." Dean continued to skis and nip at his angel's chest as he reached between him and undid Castiel's trousers and his own pants pulling them both down so they were now only clad in their underwear. The elder Winchester cupped Cas through his pants and the angel only bucked trying to get more friction. When Dean didn't give it to him he whimpered.

"Shhh, I'll take care of you. I promise." He kissed him to get him to quiet down as he pulled down the angel's underwear and stroked his already hard cock.

Cas moaned and let his head fall back as he let Dean take over.

When Dean had gotten the angel into a blissful haze he pulled down his own briefs and reached into the bedside table for the lube he had stashed there. He slicked up two of fingers and kissed his angel as he slipped them him to hole. He was still loose from their activities earlier this morning after Rose left, but Dean didn't want to hurt him. They continued lazily kissing as Dean pumped his fingers in and out of Castiel's hole.

"Dean, I'm ready," Cas whispered when they broke apart for air.

Dean nodded and grabbed the lube to spread some over his erect member. He gripped Castiel's hip with one hand and guided his cock with the other. He pushed in slowly, both he and Cas moaning as he did so. When he was completely sheathed inside his angel he stopped to let him adjust.

Nngh, Dean, please." Cas groaned.

Dean pulled out and slammed back in making Castiel moan again. He was never going to get tired of that sound. He didn't think someone could moan as sweet as Cas.

The hunter tried a different angel every time until he found Castiel's prostrate. When he did Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders, arched off the bed and practically yelled Dean's name. Dena smiled and hit his prostrate with over stroke. Soon Cas was reduced to a moaning, writhing mess.

"Harder," he gasped.

Dean obeyed his request and spent the next twenty minutes pleasuring his angel and himself until Castiel came. Feeling the angel's hole clench around him made Dean moan in pleasure and he dropped his sweaty forehead to Castiel's shoulder as he thrust into him two more times then came inside his lover. Dean pulled out and collapsed beside the other man.

Castiel was just going to ask Dean if he wanted a drink when he felt the hunter pull him closer and squeeze their bodies together. He noticed Dean's tense muscles and his quiet demeanor. "Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean kissed the back of his neck before he began. "Rose finished the manipulators. We can get back by tomorrow."

So that's what Dean was worried about. "That's a good thing. You can see Sam, and I'm sure Alice will be all right. She's a strong girl. Sam and Jessica raised her."

"I know that, Cas. It's just…" Dean let out a sign and pulled Cas even closer. "You wont need me anymore. You'll have heaven again."

Castiel was shocked. Did Dean really think that he was only using him to forget about not having a connection with heaven? He turned to look at his hunter. "Dean Winchester, you are a complete self-loathing idiot."

Dean's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to defend his mouth when Cas spoke again, "Of course I'll need you." He placed a kiss to Dean's lips. "I love you."

Dean looked into Cas's eyes and saw nothing but love and complete trust. He kissed him again, feeling the worry leave his chest. "I love you too, Cas. Now…"

"Pie?" Cas asked with a knowing smile."

Dean returned the grin. "You know me so well."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so terrible at writing any sort of smut so please don't hate me. *shies away* Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

The morning was dreary with a cold drizzle. Cas was dressed in his "holy tax accountant" suit and Dean in his usual four plus layers no matter what the weather. They were just leaving Rose's apartment. She always told them off when they said it was her home saying it wasn't her home and never would be. Dean thought he could relate to that. Nothing besides the Impala and Sam would ever be his home. He'd traveled too long, gone too many places, and seen too many things to ever think of having a home with a white picket fence. He thought about it, sure, but dreams are only dreams. Besides Dean mostly had nightmares.

"Ready to back to that shit place we call 'our dimension' Cas?"

The angel looked over at him with judging eyes. "Dean, that 'shit place' _is_ our dimension. It's our home. Sam and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean murmured waving him off. "I know, Sammy, angels, demons, destiny. I got it. I know." He pulled Cas to him for a quick peck on the lips. "And you'll stay with me, right?"

"I will try."

Dean stepped back from him, and Cas could see the wall going up. "Try?"

Castiel followed the movement placing his hand over top of the mark he left when he pulled Dean from Hell. "I'm an angel, Dean. I don't know what the future brings. I may die or be forced to stay in heaven."

"Don't talk like that, Cas. Come on, we better get to Torchwood before Rose thinks we hightailed it to the mountains."

"I don't understand," Cas stated slowly.

"I know you don't, Cas."

They hailed a cab since it was raining. Dean would have preferred to walk, but Castiel said he wasn't about to let the hunter get sick. The drive there was silent but thankfully short. The bittersweet tension between the two was suffocating. They soon were outside the tall building that Rose was waiting outside of patiently, under the protection of an umbrella, for them.

"Hey boys," she greeted them with a smile. "Where's Alice?"

"She not here?" Dean asked looking around in hope that the girl would appear out of thin air if he just turned in the right direction.

"Maybe she couldn't stand to see Sam again. It's a possibility," the angel comforted when he saw a slight look of betrayal from him hunter.

"Yeah, maybe. I still wish she'd come and say goodbye."

* * *

Sam awoke to a knock at their motel door. He nudged Gabriel, probably harder than he should have, in annoyance at the sound. They had hunted down three skin walkers in the same town the past two days and last night the one they had cornered didn't go down without a fight. Sam had taken a beating before Gabriel got to him. They didn't get back to the motel until late and Sam stayed up even later insisting he didn't want Gabriel's help to heal his wounds; that he could stitch them up himself, which he did.

"Gabe, get the door." Sam groaned.

The angel turned in the bed to face Sam and gave him a look that could kill if Gabriel decided to slip some angel mojo into it.

"Fine, whatever. I'll get it then," the younger Winchester said as he swung his legs off the bed and made his way to the door. "This better be damn important," he muttered but going by how loud the door creaked when he opened it Sam didn't think the person on the other side heard him. His eyes widened un surprise when he saw the man standing on the other side. "Jack?"

"Glad to see you didn't forget about me, Sam." Jack replied with a wink and an award-winning smile as his eyes indiscreetly traveled down and back up the length of Sam's shirtless form.

"No one can forget about you, Captain." Gabriel retorted as he slid his arms around the hunter's waist nonverbally saying to back off. The hunter was his.

Jack observed Gabriel's possessive behavior and smile didn't falter a bit. "Got it on without me, I see." He faked a look of hurt only for a moment before he his face scrunched up in a way that only few could make look adorable, he included, and laughed. "I bet that was no fun, uh Sam?"

Sam felt the heat rise on his cheeks, which with hanging out with the trickster so much was something he though he would never feel again.

"What do you want, Jack?" he felt as well and Gabriel growl next to his shoulder.

"The Doc and I just thought you would want to see your bother again."

"Dean's back?" Sam asked feeling a smile upturn his features.

"Well no, but the TARDIS is acting weird. The Doctor thinks it's because Rose is messing with the manipulators. So you comin' or not?"

Sam knew he was grinning like a child and didn't care. It was a ling shot and he knew that, but he couldn't help it. "Yeah, just let me and Gabe get dressed.

A sly grin passed over Jack's face as he ran his eyes over the angel and hunter, only clad in boxers, again. "No, no, you two are good like that."

* * *

"Maybe she's just running late," Rose suggested after they had waited just inside the building for a good twenty minutes. "She's a teenager. She probably just slept in."

"She's Sammy's daughter. It's very unlikely she slept in."

Just after the words left his mouth something jumped on his back with a force that almost made him drop to the floor. His hunter instincts kicked in and he tore the thing from this back and was about to throw it to the slick tile floor and slit it's throat with the knife he had already grabbed from his jeans when he saw the bright eyes of his younger brother and stopped. Those eyes were accompanied with a small, fit frame and the chestnut hair of his niece. "Alice, what the fucking hell? I could have killed you!"

'Oh, please," she smiled; clearly not shaken up about having a man twice her size almost kill her. "You know what you're doing. You're not a mindless killer. You would have stopped the minute you saw that I was human."

"You don't know that!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "You know what kinda shit I've been though! You know what I've done!"

"But you're still my uncle and I love you!" She yelled back. She turned away from him and walked to Cas. They didn't talk often, but she and Cas had hit it off from the beginning. She didn't even hesitate to find comfort in his arms as she hugged him. "God," she mumbled into his coat. "Did you leave him hanging last night or something? He's pissy today."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. She was talking into Cas's coat, but he still heard every word. And every word that comes out of her mouth reminds him of Sam. He just couldn't help himself. "Bitch"

"Jerk" she promptly replied with a wink. "Some dimensions do have things in common. My daddy taught me well."

"Alright guys, I love all the touchy feely angst stuff, but we have dimensions to cross," Rose interjected.

Dean nodded at her and pulled Alice to his left side; arm around her shoulders, and took Cas's hand in his. They looked like some perfect little family, and not a hurt teenage girl, a broken hunter, and a fallen angel. To Dean it felt weird, but right. Now all it needed was Sam and Gabriel. Even Gabriel, Dean had to admit. The angel was a dick and he may be dead, but he was family too.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cannot be motivated to type it all up tonight, and I wanted to get another chapter up for you all. Sorry about taking so long between updates, also. I write them up by hand when I'm bored at school and am just never motivated to type them up when I get home. Plus, I'm not exactly in the best medical condition and staring at words being typed on a screen does not help my headaches. **

**Now I'm just making excuses. Sorry. Please R&R. The story should be ending soon and I'll try and make the chapters longer and wrap it up. **


	20. Chapter 20

He was an angel; he didn't need this. He was a fucking archangel. Sam Winchester could not do this to him. He was a petty little human that was born solely to be his vessel, nothing else. His parents were forced together by the angels for his and Michael's use and nothing else.

Lucifer was stuck. He had been tracking Sam, but never dared to make an appearance because of his Goddamn brother who was supposed to be dead. He tried using bait, threats, promises but nothing worked. It all failed because of that stupid alien… wait. Alien… the Weeping Angels! They could get Sam alone and desperate enough to say yes to the Devil. They could do it. They don't need any permission for anything. He almost forgot about them. He had worked with them before to get souls and they haven't failed him yet.

Lucifer thought his plan over and over. He would get the Weeping Angels to trap Sam alone, and then make the hunter so desperate to get away from the aliens he would say yes. It was desperate he knows, but he was running out of time. He could hear Nick screaming to le him die; to end this burning feeling the angel created inside of him. The former angel brushed him away. Nick's body was falling apart. He couldn't fight Michael in this. He was this Prince of tis World and with Dad gone no stuck up Daddy's boy was going to get in his way.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The TARDIS was the same as always. It's not like Sam thought it would change anyway. He walked in with Jack to see the Doctor messing with things on the console.

"Where's Gabriel?" the Doctor asked without even looking up.

The younger Winchester glanced around for the said angel, but couldn't find him. Gabriel was always running off like this. Usually to go get some type of sweet and Sam had gotten use to it, but this was not the time for Gabriel to go get his vessel fat off of pastries from France. Sam inwardly groaned. When he started for the door to see if the angel was outside the Doctor stopped him.

"Wait," he chuckled. "For being an archangel he sure is stubborn."

A few moments later they heard a hard 'thump' on the roof and a yelled "what the fuck", after a flustered and annoyed archangel walk through the door.

The three of them couldn't stop laughing at the fuming angel.

"He's like a mad little cat that couldn't catch the mouse," Jack snickered as he doubled over from laughing.

The Doctor stopped laughing long enough to give Gabriel a smug smile. "As Rose said, with a little modification, Time Lord: 2 Supernatural: 0."

Gabriel walked up to him and puffed himself out. Sam wondered what his wings would look like when he did that. "I could kill you with a snap of my fingers," Gabriel growled at the Doctor. "Now tell me why I can't get in."

"Gabriel, we have already been through this. When angels can pop into a protected dimension, we'll talk."

The angel walked away and went behind Sam to wrap his arms around him protectively.

"Kiddo, I don't like this species Dad made. I think he was high or something when he made them. All of this is so messed up.

Sam chuckled. "Alright, Doc, Jack said something is going on with your ship. It has something to do with Dean?"

The Doctor nodded. "Not Dean, but I'm pretty sure it's Rose, and it's getting stronger by the minute." He was messing with the console again; flipping switches, pulling levers. "Now if I can just lock on to it and pull it into the ship…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay," Rose began, "Press the button on the manipulator when I say so." She handed each of them the weirdly shaped black device. When she went to hand Alice hers she hesitated, but with a confirmation nod form the girl she gave it over. "I don't know where we will end up, but if the TARDIS is on earth it will land us near there, I hope. If not we will probably end up in the old Torchwood building."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Probably?" he really didn't like all this 'probably' stuff, but he guessed that's just what it's like when you're associated with the Doctor.

Rose glared at him. "Yes, Winchester, probably. I'm in my early twenties and this is Time Lord science. I'm not exactly an expert."

Castiel stepped away form Dean's side and pulled Rose into a hug. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear.

She hugged him back briefly before pulling away, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, and stepping away. Out of the hunter and angel, Rose was going to miss Castiel the most. "Okay, press the button… Now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Doctor looked like he was about to burst with energy while he was running around the TARDIS console. He looked at Sam and grinned like a small child in a candy shop, "Get ready to see your brother."

Not a second later four new bodies appeared in the console room. Two of the four had toppled over onto the ground while the blonde and dark-haired one looked at the ones on the ground like they were such newbies to the disappearing in one place and reappearing in another, which given, the two Winchesters on the floor were.

"Dean!" Sam cried happily. He ran over to his brother and hugged him as soon as the elder Winchester stood up.

Dean squeezed his brother back just as hard. "Miss me, Sammy?"

"Of course I missed you, you jerk."

"Bitch." When they pulled from each other's embrace Dean's eyes strayed over to the short figure standing a few feet from his brother. "GABRIEL?" he yelled out in surprise. "I thought your were dead!"

The angel stepped forward and smirked. "Alive and as healthy as always. Sammy here is making sure that I stay fit and satisfied," he said as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Dean's eyes practically popped out of his head. "You and Sam are… SAMMY, WHAT THE HELL?"

While the hunters and angels reunited and explained the whole 'whose fucking who' deal Alice and Rose stood silently in the corner. Sam hadn't even spared a glance at Alice and Gabriel only raised an eyebrow at her.

Alice looked at her friend and saw that she was staring at the lengthy man leaning on the rail watching them in disbelief, like he didn't think it was possible for them to be there. Alice knew who he was. She also knew about Rose's relationship with him and how much they meant to each other.

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Rose looked at the younger girl, sorrow prominent on her face, "How am I going to tell him I have to go back? He'd be so happy to see and I'll.."

"Get your ass over to the that Time Lord, Rose Tyler." Alice demanded in a stern voice way too demanding for her age but accompanied it with a soft smile.

Rose returned the smile feeling like a small child again. She gave Alice a nod and walked up to the Doctor eyes on the ground not wanting to look him in the face.

"Rose," his voice was quiet, but she heard it nonetheless.

"Hey, Doctor-" she was cut off by the Time Lord pulling her to his chest. Rose melted into his arms; basking in the long waited embrace she knew so well.

"You're an insufferable ape that doesn't know when to give up. You know better than to mess with time and dimensions," she scolded her, but no anger was present in his voice. He sounded more like he was joyful and relieved to have her back. "I'm so glad you're back, Rose."

She buried her face in his neck. She couldn't tell him. He probably knew already, but she couldn't. She was finally back home with her Doctor again. She was safe.

"Hey, don't be hogging all the pretty blonde, Doctor."

The couple broke away from each other with smiles on their faces.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed and jumped into his arms enthusiastically.

The three of them laughed together. Team TARDIS was back together again…for now, at least.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The brothers stood in corner enjoying their reunion and catching up on what went on when they were apart. Most of it consisted of Dean yelling at Gabriel for corrupting Sam and Gabriel retorting remakes about Dean fucking Cas. Sam and Castiel had a pleasant conversation about the parallel world and the things Sam had been hunting. Sam also congratulated Cas on finally getting it through Dean's thick skull that the angel loved him. Castiel purposely left out his whole drug addiction that drilled it through Dean's head for him.

When the conversation died down Castiel nudged Dean to get him to notice Alice sitting on the floor alone, watching the Doctor, Rose, and Jack interact with a bitter-sweet look on her face. The hunter understood and left the group to go sit by his niece.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"Uh?" dean's voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." She turned and looked Dean straight in the eye. Every time she looked at him like that Dean couldn't believe how much Sam he could see in her. It was almost like having his fifteen-year-old brother back. Sammy always was a bit of a girl. "Can I go see him now?" she glanced at her father that wasn't actually her father. The thought was beginning to hurt her head, but this was the closest thing she was going to get, right? No one could blame her for wanting to see her dad again.

Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, let me get him." He stood and then helped Alice up before yelling over his shoulder. "Hey, Sammy, I have someone I want you to meet."

Sam eyed his brother curiously. He was still talking to Castiel and was a bit annoyed to be interrupted, but not annoyed enough to ignore his brother. From the angel that he was standing at his brother's figure seemed to be blocking someone but Sam couldn't tell whom.

The man went over after receiving a little push from Castiel. As soon as Sam left Cas began explaining to Gabriel who the girl was.

Dena clasped his hand on his little brother's shoulder and stepped aside so Sam could see the girl Dean has been blocking. "Sammy, this is A-"

"Alice!" the taller Winchester brushed off his brother's grip and practically pulled the girl off the ground when he hugged her.

Alice felt the tears burn her eyes. This was her dad hugging her. Yeah, sure it wasn't the dad who had taught her how to shoot or threaten her boyfriends when she brought them home or that tucked her in at night, but this was still her dad. She was getting a hug from her dad, something that she hadn't felt in years. She couldn't hold back the tears as they fell and she buried her face in his neck. "D-Daddy," her voice was unsure and muffled by Sam's shirt, but when Sam hugged her tighter she finally put her arms around him and held on to his shirt like her life depended on it, silently crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh, baby girl, it's alright." Sam hushed her.

Dean's jaw dropped when he saw the scene unfold. Sam already knew her? But she- And he- WHAT?

"Hold up." The pair broke apart, Alice quickly wiping the tears from her face, when Dean interrupted. "How do you know her already, Sam?"

Sam didn't even look Dean in the eye when he answered; he just stared at the floor and twirled Alice's hair with his fingers. "I-uh… Well, about three days after Jess and I moved in together Alice showed up at our door. She sounded like she was crazy at first saying she was our daughter from another dimension and a Doctor brought her there to stay with us for a while in his time machine. I was going to take her to the hospital, but she just clicked with Jess and I began to feel like she was my responsibility. She stayed with us for a couple weeks telling us all these things and saying it would make sense in a few years." He looked up at his brother and smiled. "So I guess this is later."

Dean could only blink in confusion, his mouth wide open.

"Dad, I never did that. What are you talking about?" Alice began.

"Well, looks like I'm giving Miss Alice here a ride," the Doctor said as he walked up behind Dean putting out his right hand for Alice to shake and using his left to close Dean's still gaping mouth.

"I don't understand" Dean began looking at the Doctor for an answer.

The Doctor made a face that could be considered comical if Dean wasn't so confused. "Eh, wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey." The Doctor explained making circular motions with his hands. "So Alice how about that r-"

Rose was beside the girl in seconds. "No, Doctor, I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for Alice here. She has to go back with me."  
The Doctor looked at Rose with sad eyes. He knew someone would have to go back with the manipulators so they didn't tear a rip in time and space, and he knew Rose wouldn't let anyone besides herself go but hearing her say it hurt more than he thought it would. He quickly shook the feeling from his body. They had some time before the manipulators did any real damage, and he was determined to enjoy his time with Rose while he had her. Plus, he had to obey what the timeline says, and if this girl said she was to see her dad while he was in college then she was going to.

"Nonsense, Rose, we're gonna do what Sam said happened." He ran up to the console and messed around with it before yelling, "Allons-y!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The feeling hit him like it had when his vessel had first been born, like a spiked chain was tugging on his grace making it bleed and chafe and would never stop until he decided to take hold of that chain for himself and make the tugging stop. There was another Winchester. A Winchester with half of Sam's DNA. That was impossible. Jessica was dead before she even showed signs of pregnancy and Sam never got any other woman pregnant. This was…

"It's not impossible." The voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but mixed with a voice on an angel. Lucifer turned, not startled a bit by the menacing voice or the being that produced it. He was the Devil and the voice wasn't Michael and it wasn't God so the thing should be scared of him. Lucifer saw the angel and smirked. "Not weeping now, are ya?"

"The defense mechanism is a cures, I know. I'm supposed to turned into stone if a living thing looks at me, but you're not exactly alive in God's book anymore and Nick's not alive anymore, is he?"

The Devil laughed, "Nope, the bastard kicked off a few days ago. I was nice enough to let his soul leave. He is never going to see his wife or kid again, that I made sure of. That's torture enough."

The Weeping Angel looked at him in annoyance. God's angels were made of pure energy. If she had a few more of her with her they could take down the Devil and feast on him for ages. Of course, the only the TARDIS could feed them forever. She suppressed the urge to feed on Lucifer and started speaking again, "I want to make a deal."

"And what will that be?" Lucifer asked curiously. He didn't even have to find them. They came straight to him. This was going beautifully.

"We can get you anything you wish and in returned you get us the TARDIS."

"That aliens blue box?" Get me Sam Winchester and we have a deal, angel."

"Good, if you try to double cross us we will feed on you, Satan or not. You're still energy."

"Going into cannibalism, are we?"

The weeping angel smiled a wicked grin before suddenly disappearing.

Lucifer full out laughed when the angel zapped away. They were cute to think they could feed on him. Cute to think he would keep their deal too. Guess they don't really get the name "Father of Lies."

* * *

**A/N: You know how I said I would try and finish this in the next couple chapters? Yeah, I lied. I'm not good at planning things. Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

The TARDIS took off with that familiar _vworp_ sound and jerk, tripping most inhabitants of the ship. The Doctor, Rose, Jack, and Alice were grinning like idiots. The other four just hung onto the rail for dear life, Dean more so than the others.

When the ship landed in the corner of an abandon ally the Doctor ran to the door and opened it, smiling. The TARDIS never seemed to fail him.

"Stanford University, 2003. Did I get the year right, Sam?" he energetically asked looking over at the hunter.

"Stanford, 2003. Yep, Doc, you got it right, although, I would like to know how. I didn't tell you."

"Easy, you're 25-26. You probably went to college around the same age every young adult does so 18. You said you were living with your girlfriend when Alice showed up. You met your girlfriend the first year of college; moved in with her on your second year. Now, considering you never told your brother about Alice that means she showed up around your first couple years here. I let the TARDIS pick between 2002 and 2003. She's always been the smarter one anyway."

The reactions varied between the humans and angels. Rose and Alice looked impressed, Jack looked slightly turned on, the angels looked surprised about his observation skills, and Sam and Dean had there mouths open in shock.

Dean was the first one to snap out of his trance, "So you're like some space version of Sherlock Holmes?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, although his smile was still present. "I have met Mr. Sherlock Holmes actually. I will say, even with all my ego, that I do not quite have his abilities, but I come very close."

"Doctor!" Rose laughed. Her smile slowly faded away and she looked at the Doctor with slightly judging eyes. "You never took me to meet Sherlock Holmes!"

The Time Lord looked a little embarrassed, "We didn't exactly get along."

"Oh my God," Dean groaned. "Could this get any weirder?"

Jack walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You should have seen Kyoto in 1336."

Rose looked at the former conman and grinned mischievously; the Doctor looked at his feet and smirked.

Gabriel noticing the time travelers' reactions to the mention of Kyoto grinned and just had to get into the fun. "What did you guys do? Do you just travel time and space and have threesomes?" The archangel glanced at Sam and gave him a wink, "We could add Sam and I and have an orgy. You up for it, kiddo?"

Alice hit him in the stomach. "Gabriel, that's disgusting."

Gabriel smiled at the girl affectionately and pulled her into a headlock. "You can call me Dad or Father or whatever. I am fucking your Dad."

When she looked up at him he saw a sly glint in her eyes that he didn't doubt he'd worn more than a few times, "Really now, _Father_, it seems to me he's the one doing the fucking," her words were like butter as she patted his ass.

"Now that," Dean exclaimed pointing at Gabriel who still had Alice in a loose headlock "is the best thing I have seen all day. She actually made Gabriel blush!"

"Shut it, Winchester!" Gabriel growled.

"Father, can you let me go now?"

"What?" Gabriel was slightly surprised that the question was directed toward him. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." He released his hold and Alice straightened herself out and went to talk to Castiel, who hadn't said a word since before landing.

"Hey, Uncle Cas."

"Alice," he nodded towards the girl.

"You doing okay?"

The angel looked at the girl. The love he felt for her even though they barely knew each other was intense. Of course, he loved all humans because that's what God asked of all his angels, but the love he felt for her was more than just obligation to God. "May I ask you a question?"

Alice hoisted herself up on the railing and sat. She looked over to the angel beside her before she replied, "Shoot."

"Why do I feel such love for you, and why are you so willing to call Sam and Gabriel your fathers and Dean and I your uncles?"

Alice looked down at her feet swinging back and forth before she looked back up and stared into Castiel's eyes. He could see sadness in Alice's eyes but also a bit of relief and joy. "Cas, you can't tell anyone. Not Rose, not my dads, not Dean. God, especially not Dean." She glanced over to the others to makes sure they were all still talking and not listening to Cas and her conversation. "My mother, Jess, my actual mother from the other dimension, is dead. She's been dead. I didn't want to tell Dean because he would just flip. I call you guys family so easily because I've seen your lives. I know about everything. I still have my visions and dreams. I know what's going to happen, and well, you hold on to what you can get, Cas. When you see something good and you know in your heart that it will make you happy, you don't hesitate. You go and get it and hold onto it for all you're worth, because good things never stay long if you don't hold on.

And you love me so much because I remind you of, well, you. I saw Dean and I jumped after him and held on not knowing if he was going to drag me down or make me happy. I took a chance and so did you. I kept and still am keeping secrets from all of them." Her voice was starting to crack now and she was barely holding back tears. "I love them and I'm terrified of leaving them. They're my family, Cas.

The angel looked over to the six other people all standing by the door of the TARDIS talking and laughing. It was almost like it was in slow motion. They were all laughing at something Jack had said. The Doctor's arm around Rose; Gabriel's around Sam. Dean was standing close to his brother doing that fully body laugh he always does. The scene was peaceful and happy and Castiel felt like crying.

"Why am I-"

"Because they're your family too and you love them."

Castiel swiftly turned around and pulled the girl off the rail into a bone-crushing hug.

Alice chuckled a bit as one tear fell and she buried her head in Castiel's dirty trench coat. "I love you, Cas. You take care of them, okay?"

"Once we drop you off are we gonna see you again?"

"Yes."

"You're going to die." It was a statement not a question and it felt like burning coal on Castiel's tongue.

"Will you come visit me in heaven?"

Castiel stood speechless for a moment. This girl in front of him had a soul like one he had never seen. How anyone's soul could be so beaten and damaged could also be so loving and strong and burn such a bright, vibrant color the angel didn't know. This girl could light up Hell like no one's soul ever did, not even Dean's. "Of course I will."

She pulled away and smiled at him. "Time to go, I suppose."

"Will your death hurt?"

"Yes."

"Who will kill you?"

She stood up on her tiptoes and gave Cas a small peck on the cheek, "You."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY ANDY! It didn't go as planned! whoops...**

**Please R&R! I want to see how many of you think I should keep her or kill her.**


	22. Chapter 22

Alice walked away from the Doctor slowly with extra care to make sure none of her emotions slipped through the mask of happy excitement she was wearing. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to go through what she knew she was going to. She would be staying with the college version of her parents for two weeks exactly before it happens. 'Well then,' she thought. 'Better get move on then.' She heard the distinct noise of the TARDIS behind her and felt the rush of wind the dematerialization causes; she couldn't help thinking that she just signed her death certificate by letting the only place she's felt safe since her dimension dad died. Why was she even doing this? She wasn't even supposed to be here. She didn't have to do what she saw in her vision. The future could be changed. Right? She could call for the Doctor somehow and be safe.

Alice mentally slapped herself. It was a stupid idea, thinking she could change what was inevitable.

She looked up at the building Sam and Jess were currently living in.

No, she wanted this. She needed to be happy again. If only for a little bit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sam, can you get the door? I'm busy," Jess yelled over her shoulder as she stirred the sauce for the noodles. Sam owed her big time for this. She had a history quiz in the morning, but here she is, making dinner for Sam and herself because her adorable idiot boyfriend gave her the puppy dog eyes and a kiss on the cheek when he asked for something Italian.

"Yeah," Sam responded back to her not a second later.

Sam hopped from the couch where he had been sitting since Jess banished him to it after he tried to help her cook and ended up burning himself on the stove. He wasn't the best with kitchen appliances anyway.

Sam opened the door to see a young girl with silky hazel hair and the brightest eyes he'd seen on someone since he'd met Jess.

"Can I help you?"

The girl smiled up at him and held out her hand for him to shake. "This is going to sound really weird, but think about your childhood before you go calling me crazy, Sam. Or well, I guess I could say Dad, but..."

"Wait. Slow down there, kid. Dad? What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, this is going to sound crazy. Okay," Alice took a deep breath and looked Sam straight in the eye " I'm your and Jess's daughter from another dimension. I came to this dimension with your brother with the help of a girl named Rose Tyler. I was brought here by an alien with a time machine that Rose is close to. This will make so much more sense in the future, but you have to believe me."

By this time Jess had made her way behind Sam and was watching Alice with slight fondness and a lot of confusion. Sam was just confused out of his mind.

"So you're saying you're our daughter?" Sam looked at Jess behind him.

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "I swear, I did not have a kid and not tell you."

Sam looked back at Alice and studied her. He ran the story that she told over and over in his head. "You said "time machine"?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, the TARDIS."

Sam looked back at Jess. "Are you pregnant now?"

"What?!" Jess cried. "No!"

The man rubbed his head. A migraine was threatening to make itself known. This is too much thinking for a Sunday afternoon. This girl had to be insane. Great. Now he has to take her to the hospital. "I'm sorry. What was your name again?"

"Alice"

Sam grabbed his keys and coat that were lying on the table next to the door. "All right, Alice, how 'bout I take you home?"

The girl looked at him and then Jess with a worried look on her face. "But this is home."

"Not your home." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and attempted to manuvor her away from the door and down the hall.

She struggled in protest and looked back at Jess for help. "Jess, please!"

The look of pure desperation and hurt on the girls face made Jess feel something she'd never felt before. It felt like physical pain. That something was wrong and it was causing her physical pain to see this girl look hurt. "Sam, wait"

"Jess, I'm just gonna take her to the hospital. I'll be back."

"Wait. No, Sam" Jess ran out of the apartment and grabbed Sam's arm. "She can stay with us for a couple of nights. If someone comes looking for her then it will be better that she's with us and not out on the streets. She'd be safer with us."

"Jess..." Sam hesitated.

"No, she's going to stay with us. Someone will come looking for her and if not then her story must be true, right?"

Sam looked wearily between the two females. "How can we trust her?"

Jess scoffed. "She's a, what, 14-15 year old girl. She's not going to murder us in our sleep." She looked at the girl that was still under Sam's arm. "Are you?"

Alice giggled. "Cross my heart. I will try and keep the bloodlust under control," she joked.

Jess smiled. "See, Sam? She's safe."

Sam was beginning to get frustrated with his girlfriend, which was something that rarely happened. "You're asking to take her in like a stray dog." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a firm punch in his gut that knocked the air right out of him.

"I'm not some stray!" Alice yelled "I'm your... Oh forget it. You're more stubborn than Dean. No wonder you and John fought all the time."

Sam whipped his head up so fast from checking the newly forming bruise on his stomach to stare at the girl. "How do you know my brother and dad's names?"

"It's not that impressive, Sam. I also know your mom's name, that your family used to call you Little Sammy, that Dean practically raised you..."

"Stop!" Sam cut her off. "Jess can you go back to the apartment. I want to talk to Alice alone."

Jess gave him a disbelieving look. "No way!"

"Jess, please. She can stay with us. I just want to talk to her in private."

Jess looked like she'd just won the lottery. "Good." She made her way back into the apartment, but not before giving Alice a quick kiss on the head just because she felt like she should.

When the door to the apartment was firmly closed with Jess behind it Sam continued, "How much do you know?"

"More than you."

Sam eyes the girl again. She did look a bit like Jess. "You said you're from the future. Mine and Jess's kid. We get married?"

Alice looked at Sam with a sorrow in her eyes; Sam noticed but didn't say anything. "I'm from another dimension. You got married in that dimension. In this one... I can't tell you a lot. Whole time line rules thing. The Doctor would kill me if I ripped the time line further."

"What?" Sam leaned his body against the wall of the hallway and slid down it until his was sitting on the floor. "I'm so confused."

Alice slid down the wall so she was sitting next to him only a few inches apart, hands on her knees. "Yeah, anything having to do with the Doctor is confusing. I don't even think he understands it sometimes.

Sam chuckled and observed the girl on his left.

She wants even looking at him; she was staring at the wall ahead of them, but she somehow knew what he was studying her and what he was thinking. "I look like Jess, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do," Sam hummed.

"Dean said I looked more like you. I guess he was just missing you. I tried, but I'm not as good as his little brother." She turned her head towards him and grinned.

"Dean... I haven't talked to him in forever. I never even thought about it really."

She sighed, " I wouldn't expect you to. You have a good life here."

"Yeah, yeah I do," Sam agreed.

"Well," Alice muttered and she stood. "If you don't want me in your apartment with you and Jess I better go find somewhere to sleep."

When the girl started to walk off Sam grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You're manipulative," Sam joked when he saw her subtle smile when he stopped her.

"Yeah, I know. I learned it from Dean."

"Oh, God. You're not emotionally stunted, are you?"

Alice laughed and Sam's face lit up at the sound of it. "No, no. You and Jess raised me. I'm good."

"Good. Now let's get inside. I'm hungry and I can smell Jess's cooking a mile away."

Sam led the way to the door, but before he could open it Alice lightly wrapped her arms around his waist. He could have sworn he heard a small 'thank you' behind him and he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter chapter. I know how I want to end it and it shouldn't be too long. Well, you know, if I ever find time and inspiration to write.**


	23. Chapter 23

The next day passed with ease. Jess had set up Alice on the couch but not without furiously apologizing for not having a spare bed. Alice just laughed and took the couch happily. Sam even though he agreed that Alice could stay was still weary of her. The girl guessed it was because she knew so much of his life that he would rather not have Jess know. Alice never planned on telling her, but when were the Winchesters known for trust?

Before they went to bed Jess explained that both he and Sam had class in the morning and Alice was welcome to help herself to the food in the fridge and cupboards and the TV if she got bored. Alice didn't say anything, but she thought the tight hug she gave Jess was good enough.

Sam and Jess left early the next morning. They did their morning routine quietly as to not wake Alice who was passed out on the couch sleeping in the fetal position. Sam wasn't planning in being so quiet, but every time he was too loud he earned a death glare from Jessica. They left the apartment together for their first classes.

"If we get back and some of our food and stuff is gone I won't be surprised."

"Sam!" Jess scolded hitting him on the arm. "Will you leave her alone."

"Jess, you're too soft. She's probably just looking for something she can steal."

Jess stopped walking. When Sam realized he wasn't next to him he stopped and turned around to see what she was doing. He found her standing a few yard back. He didn't think he had ever seen her more angry.

"Sam Winchester, you are impossible! She looks exactly like you!"

"That's why I'm worried!"

"Why? Because there might even be a slight chance that she's ours?"

Sam felt his shoulders tense up and his back go ridged. "She is not ours."

"Sam..." She took a step forward to rest her hand lightly on his arm. "She could be."

Sam let out a depressing sigh. "I can't raise a kid, Jess."

Jessica cocked her head to the side signaling that she didn't understand. "You would make a wonderful father."

Sam leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "No, I wouldn't. Not to her... We need to get to class." He walked on leaving her to walk to her class on her own.

Alice woke up with a startle. Another nightmare. And Dad used to ask her why she didn't sleep much.

"Mom?" She called into the empty apartment. "Da- Sam?" She corrected herself. She got up from the couch and looked in their bedroom before she remembered they had class. She looked around the apartment feeling uncomfortable and out of place. "I shouldn't be here. They have lives to live," the girl muttered to herself. The sight of Sam's large book collection on the other side of the living room distracted her.

She strolled over to the large oak book case and read over the titles. "Damn, Sam. You have everything from Homer to Ted Dekker. Talk about branching out." Her eyes slipped down to where the Ted Dekker books were neatly placed in alphabetical order. She reached down and grabbed the first one her hand came to. A book called Thre3. It looked interesting enough. She went to the stereo and put a Beethoven CD into the player and pressing play before settling into the large chair in the corner of the room wrapping a large, fluffy blanket around her and began to read.

Sam walked into the apartment and threw his keys on the table and kicked off his shoes.. Jess had one more class before she would be back, and he was so tired and just wanted to cuddle her and apologize for how he acted this morning. He stopped dead before he even took a step from the door. Music was playing. Beethoven. What teenage girl listens to Beethoven? "Alice?" He called,.

"Yeah?"

He felt a weird sort of relief when she answered him. Whether it was because she wasn't trying to make a get away with all their stuff or because she actually was still here he didn't know, and he didn't ponder on it. Sam walked into the living room the see the girl curled up in the chair with his favorite blanket reading one of his Ted Dekker books. He smiled seeing her there, watching her eyes move across the page and display emotion to the words she was reading.

"Good book, huh?"

She looked up from the book and smiled. "It's amazing. I'm almost done."

Sam lightly chuckled. "When did you start reading it?"

"This morning," came the short reply.

The apartment went quiet except for the quiet sound of Ode to Joy playing in the background. Sam was just about to settle back into the couch and take a short nap when he heard the girls stomach give a loud growl. His eyes snapped open meeting Alice's wide eyes. Her lip twitched up, Sam grinned before they both erupted into a fit of laughter. Sam didn't even know why he was laughing. He just felt like he should, and it felt nice. "Come on, let'a get you some food before Jess comes home and thinks I'm starving you."

"No, I'm almost done. I'll eat later."

Sam stood and looked down at the girl. "Have you eaten anything today?"

She shook her head.

Sam raised his eyebrows in disapproval and held out his hand for her to take. "You're eating. You barley ate anything last night."

"I use to go three days without eating on a regular basis in the other dimension. I'm fine," the words left her mouth before she could stop them and she immediately regretted saying them.

She slowly looked up at Sam's face only to see his mouth slightly open in shock, his eyes open wide, and a mix of emotions that made her heart ache just looking at them.

His voice was soft and broken when he spoke, "I was a terrible father?"

The realization of exactly what he was feeling hit Alice full force in the gut. "What?! No, you were the best father ever!"

"Then why did you go days without eating?" He almost yelled.

Alice felt the warm tears prickle at her eyes. "Because you and Mom were dead!" She stood up quickly when she screamed it to the man backing away from him.

Sam slipped from his defensive position when he saw Alice standing in the corner of the room shoulders hunched in on herself, face staring at the floor trying to stop to flow of tears. When Sam saw her standing there nothing else mattered anymore. All that mattered was trying to get Alice to smile again.

"Why didn't you go to Dean?" He asked cautiously.

"Suicide," she sniffed. "Cas left too. Grandparents are dead."

Sam couldn't resist any longer. In two quick strides she was pulling the girl towards him. She collapsed into his embrace hiding her face in his soft, plaid shirt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She only buried her head into his shoulder further refusing to look up at him. After a few minutes of standing there and Alice swaying from exhaustion Sam picked her up and set her on the couch. He sat down next to her after he turned the music off reaching for the remote to the TV. Alice climbed over to him resting her head on his chest and curling her legs on the rest of the couch.

After a few moments of flipping through channels and realized he was playing with the girls hair. Twirling it with his finger and such. He'd done this with Jess thousands on times, but this felt different. It didn't feel like it did when he was with Jess. He felt love, he would admit to that, but this love felt like...

"She's my daughter," Sam uttered the thought out loud and it his him like a ton of bricks.

He heard a soft chuckle behind him. When he looked behind him he saw his girlfriend standing in the doorway smiling at them with a soft fondness that Sam would never get tired of seeing. "And you said you'd make a terrible father."


	24. Chapter 24

The days passed quickly and before she knew it, it was already Friday evening. Everyday Alice spent with Sam and Jess she loved them a bit more. Even Sam, after the little scene they had together the first day Alice was there, began to love her more and more. Jess after only the second day told Alice she could call her mom. For once in a very long time, Alice was truly happy and had no worries. It was perfect. Sam had taken them out for dinner Wednesday night and a movie Thursday. They looked like the perfect little family besides Jess and Sam looking a bit to young to be Alice's parents. Alice had time and the opportunity to finally have those conversations you can only have with your mother again, and when Jess didn't beat her to it she could cuddle up with Sam, like she did the first day, when he read or watched TV. When Jess did beat her to it, though, she would sit I the chair and study them. Alice didn't think she had ever seen two people be so happy together, and it made her sad to know what was going to happen to both of them. She would always shake those thoughts from her head every time they plagued her, though. She knew form her visions that she only had two weeks with them and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. All week only one thing bothered her: none of her visions told her why she left after only two weeks. They just stopped one random evening and never went any further than that.

It was one of those times Friday evening when she was thinking about it. She should know by now. Why didn't-

"Alice, sweetie?" Jessica's voice ran smooth and warm as it broke her thoughts.

"Yeah, Mom?" Alice called back form her chair in the living room. Jess was in the kitchen since she insisted she cook dinner tonight. Apparently she had something she wanted to tell them, but she wasn't going to until dinner when everyone was the happiest.

Sam had been trying to get it out of her all day since she told them.. even Alice was intrigued because her visions never told her about this either. She was very excited about that. May they were going away; the pain they caused her was going to be gone, and she could finally enjoy surprises.

"Could you stir this soup for me? I'm going to call you father."

Alice got up from her chair and walked to the kitchen where Jess was stirring a pot of French onion soup. "You know he doesn't like it when I call him dad," she commented as she tool the spoon from her other to stir the delectable soup.

Jess waved her hand at her in a dismissing manner. "He can get over it. He's your father even if we have to go to that other dimension and find some way to adopt you." She paused for a moment and looked at the girl. "You don't have to go back, do you?"

Alice felt a pang of guilt. She knew she had to leave soon, but there's always a chance she could stay, right? She forced a smile, which wasn't that hard looking at her mother's beautiful face, "Not that I know of."

"Good." Jess exclaimed as she grabbed her cellphone from the counter and walked in to bedroom to call Sam who was at the store getting supplies.

Alice could hear her in the other room talking to Sam.

"Yes, I know

Dinner is almost ready. You better be here or I'll tell Alice without you and you'll be the last to know

No, I'm not going to wait for you

Good. Love you too."

Jessica came back into the kitchen, a smile plastered on her face. She shooed Alice away from the pot and asked her to set the table.

Alice didn't know what was making her mother so happy, but she did know when Jess was happy everyone else was.

Sam walked through the front door, grocery bags in hand just as Jess finished putting the food on the table.

"There you are" Jess exclaimed delightedly. She took some of the bags from his hands and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Will you tell me your little secret now?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

Jess only laughed at him as she put the bags on the counter and the milk in the fridge. "During dinner."

"Then get Alice and let's eat!"

They were all seated at the table with steaming bowls of freshly made soup and bread in front of them. The smell made Sam's mouth water. God, Sam loved Jess's cooking. It was only rivaled by her cookies.

"So Mom, are you going to tell us now?" Alice's voice broke the silence, which the younger Winchester was thankful for. He really did like having her around. It made both he and Jess much happier. It was a weird kind of love he felt for the girl. One he had never felt before, but not one he didn't like. He looked up from his bowl to see his girlfriend blushing with a small smile on her face. She was almost shaking, like the secret she was harboring was about to come out.

"Jess…" he asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out looking from Alice to Sam expectantly.

Sam knew his face was pure shock. He could almost feel his eyes bulging out with surprise. He looked at his _pregnant_ girlfriend to Alice. Alice looked probably almost like he did: mouth open, eyes wide, and a look that said the gears in her head were still trying to process the information.

This had to be the wrong dimension then what she saw in her visions. It had to be. The TARDIS must have hopped to a different dimension. This was impossible. Her eyes went to Jess's flat stomach. There's no was- still Alice felt her face grow into a grin. It was impossible, but who cares? Her parents were going to have a kid! That could be her… oh that would be bad, but, again, who cares.

"Guys? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

As though Jessica's words flipped a switch, Alice jumped out of her seat to hug the woman. Sam also got out of his seat and when Alice released her he pulled Jess into his long arms and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her gleaming face, and then suddenly it donned on him. "I'm gong to have two kids."

Jess raised her eyebrows in a judgmental manner, "Two?"

Sam looked at her confused as to why her stare was suddenly so harsh. He pointed at Alice and cocked his head. "Well, she makes one, and" he pointed at Jess's stomach "makes two"

Alice felt something warm in her stomach hearing Sam call her his kid, and Jess jumped into his arms again.

"I was so worried you would be mad. Okay," She wiggles her way out of his arms and brought out cookies from the kitchen. "I made cookies and the game's on so let's take the soup and watch it. She picked up her bowl of soup and walked into the living room leaving Sam and Jess behind her.

"When did she have time to make cookies?"

Alice looked up at her father and gave him a sly smile. "I don't know. With all of this school work when did you two have time to make a baby?"

Sam laughed and put Alice into a headlock. "That is not something for my daughter to hear about."

Alice wrestled her way out of his headlock and ran to the living room plopping beside Jess who was intensely watching a Dallas Cowboys game. "Mom!" she fake-whined, "Dad's talking about how the baby came to be!"

I did no such thing!" Sam yelled form the kitchen where he was cleaning up the table putting the soup in containers to eat tomorrow.

Jessica just shook her head, "You two, I swear."

* * *

The next week was even better than the first. Alice had began to call both of them Mom and Dad, and she was beginning to start a routine for herself. Both Sam and Jess would leave early for their classes so she would get up when they did, she would go for a jog- which took forever to convince both of her parents she would be safe during and only got to go when she agreed to carry the knife Sam gave her. She would come home, shower, read a bit, clean where it needed it, and entertain herself until Sam and Jess got home form their classes, and Sam would take them out somewhere. This week alone they went to the park, the ice rink, and bowling. It was now Thursday morning she would only have today and tomorrow with them, but she was beginning to think that maybe her visions were getting things wrong. That maybe she could stay with them longer.

It was on her morning jog that she saw him that beautiful face that would come to harass her father in a few years time. Lucifer. She quickened her pace. He doesn't know about her. He'll just think she's another human. She came to an abrupt halt when he stepped in from of her; a smirk on his face.

"Alice Winchester, so nice to see you. Oh, and before you can act like you don't know me, I know you do and you know why I am here."

Alice dropped her fake, confused look and stared at the Devil jaw set and eyes glaring.

He only smiled at her, "So how about you say yes."

"No way," she spat and wen to run past him.

He put out a hand to stop her. "Oh, you Winchesters, so stubborn. But sadly for you, you're not your father. You have things to lose."

"What are you talking about? You can't kill Jess. Azazel does that. You wont kill Sam either. I have no one else."

Lucifer just smirked and winked at her before letter her pass.

Alice ran as fast as she could back home. She just for threatened by the Devil, and she was suddenly feeling very sick.

When she got home she tan right in the door and to the bathroom where she puked up what little she had eaten that morning. She felt a large, warm hand touch her back. She immediately spooked at it and moved to the corner of the bathroom. She saw Sam with his hands up in surrender.

"Jess told you not to go jogging today. You look like you're about to pass out- oomph" Sam grunted when the girl came up to him and quickly hugged him, holding tightly to his shirt.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly as he held the girl tightly.

"Nothing" she lied. "You just scared me. You're never home at this time."

"Class go out early. Are you sure that's all?"

Alice pushed away from him. "Yeah, I'm gonna shower. Okay?"

"Alright" Sam said still slightly concerned.

The rest of the day Alice was on edge. After dinner, though, when she was lying on the couch with Sam while Jess typed her history paper in the chai she began to relax. _He wont do anything_ she told her self over and over again and after the ten thousandth time of saying it in her head she began to relax and drift off to sleep.

Jess watched as Sam slowly got up and placed a blanket over Alice. She saved her work and got up as well. Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sighed looking at Alice and then at Jess. "We're gonna have to move to make room for the baby."

Jess smiled sleepily. "We'll get there when we get there."

Jess awoke to find Sam already out of bed. She adjusted her hips to stretch only to feel something wet. Her eyes immediately went wide with horror. She sat up quickly and threw the covers off her legs to see the lower part of her body in a patch of red on the sheets. She felt the tears burn her eyes. "SAM!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a few more chapters. (Hopefully) I hope you enjoy the story. Please R&R!**

**(Sorry about all the little mistakes. I was too lazy to proof read)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry about not updating! I feel so bad, but I just couldn't do it the past weeks. I hope you enjoy, and I didn't proofread because again, I am one of the laziest people you could ever meet. So you will ignore any mistakes, please and thank you. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Doc," Dean persisted "We haven't seen her in weeks."

The Doctor shook is head clearly amused. "You mean to tell me, Dean, that you don't like all these new planets and time periods I've been taking you, Sam, and your angels?" he joked.

The gang, if that's what you could call them, was currently in a diner in the late 1950's. They had stopped here to take a break when Sam and Dean said they were missing earth and more specifically the U.S. The two weeks they had been with the Doctor, however, were amazing. The days were filled with exciting adventure and the quiet nights in the TARDIS were filled with the couples breaking off into their separate bedrooms for the night. Jack seemed to like the option of rotating rooms every night. "Never thought I'd get to do an angel, but there's nothing like a Time Lord." He said one afternoon. He got a few things thrown at him after that, but no one said anything further.

"Nah, Doc, I love it. I just want to see my niece, and Sammy's been in a sulky mood lately and I'm pretty sure it's because he misses her. Even Cas and Gabe are missing her. Cas didn't even want to have sex last night. He talked about wanting a child."

The Doctor snorted, "Poor Dean Winchester, he didn't get to have sex with his angel. I'm sure you'll live, Dean."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. Dean Winchester wasn't stupid, and something was up with this guy. Rose said he was in overdrive since the first day, like he was trying to fit in as much stuff as possible. Probably before Rose has to go back. "How long does Rose have?"

The Time Lord visible stiffened in his chair and took his eyes off of Dean to examine the others. The Doctor and Dean were currently sitting at eh bar while the other four were at the table laughing at something Gabriel was doing.

"She has to be gone in a few days or the rip in the dimensions will be too hard to patch up," he said mournfully.

Dean softened his eyes even though the Doctor wasn't looking at him. "Man, I'm sorry."

He waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "It is what it is. There's nothing I can do about it. Trust me, if there was I would do it."

"Why don't you go with her?"

"Everyone dies, Dean. It's not as much fun as you think living this long."

"Oh" was the hunter's only reply.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" Alice kept repeating as she paced the hall outside the room Jess was in. She was in a panic and willing herself not to cry, but this was her fault, wasn't it? She didn't go with Lucifer so this was her fault. _Will you shit the fuck up! I hate to say it but having a miscarriage is better than the whole apocalypse!_ Her inner thoughts yelled. Just having the word miscarriage pass in her mind was enough to make her slump to the ground in tears. This couldn't be happening. This was not how this was supposed to end.

She could hear the doctor explaining to her parents that the baby could not be saved and that they would just have to try again. She could hear Jessica's sobs and Sam's soothing voice trying to comfort her to no avail. She could hear it all and she just wanted it to stop.

"Alice"

She looked up only to have the guilt and pain worsen inside of her. Above her was Lucifer. He wasn't smiling in victory or telling her to say yes. Actually, to her surprise he didn't say a word, just sat down next her. He didn't try and touch her or speak to her. He just sat there. If Alice closed her eyes she could have pretended he wasn't there.

"No" was her short response to the unspoken question. "You can leave now."

This time he didn't stay quiet. He put an arm around her shoulders like an older brother would do and spoke in a quiet, relaxing voice, something, Alice was sure, only the Devil could produce, "You're only going to cause them more pain and confusion. You're not supposed to be here, Alice, you know that. It's not right."

"I know," she began in a pitiful voice. "The others will come and get me."

"You're not supposed to be in this dimension at all. But you know who is? Rose. The Doctor will likely trick you into taking the manipulator to the other dimension so Rose can stay with him. It's reasonable, Alice. It's what's right."

Her laugh was nothing but scorn. "You're not going to ask me to become you're vessel then?"

"Oh, Alice dear, I can't even use you. You're worthless. Come with me and I will find a way to get you back home. I'm not asking you to become my vessel. I just want to help."

Alice glared at him with scrutinizing eyes "And what's in it for you?"

"I get to get rid of a distraction. Think of it as my one good deed for the millennium."

If Alice were not filled with so much self-hate and guilt she would have known what his plan was. She would have stopped herself from becoming infatuated by his words, but she was not. Her mind was numb and was not thinking clearly like she had been drugged. She remembers saying 'okay' even with her entire mind telling her to tell him to fuck off, but it was the last thing she remembers before her world went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any specific place anyone wants to go?" the Doctor asked as he flipped a few switches on his beloved ship.

"Rome" Sam's voice rose above the rest.

"70 B.C. Rome" Rose added.

"Mmmm Julius Caesar…" both Jack and Gabriel moaned earning a bitch face from Sam and the Doctor and a disgusted look from Dean. Rose only shook her head in amusement.

"No harassing the historical figures, you two." The Doctor warned.

Gabriel scoffed, "Please, I am a historical figure."

Rose laughed and pointed a finger at the Doctor, "Says the man who snogged Madam de Pompadour."

"That was one time!" he yelled defensively.

"Dude, really?" Dean asked clearly impressed.

"Dean," Sam began, "do you even know who Madam de Pompadour is?"

"Of course I do! There's po-"

"Okay!" the Doctor cut in. "Instead of debating whether we know all the people I've snogged let's go to Rome." The Time Lord flipped a few switches and the TARDIS took flight with its all to familiar noise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alice awoke in an old kitchen. From the looks of it, it looked like it hadn't even been looked at, let alone used, in decades.

She rolled her shoulders to relive some of the tension from sitting in a hard wooded chair only to groan in pain when the movement caused her tied hands behind her to rub against the rope. She guessed the rope was tied so tight it was already causing her wrists to chafe.

"Where am I?" she rasped to herself.

"In an old cabin in Nebraska. Smell that nice Nebraskan air." Lucifer laughed from where he was sitting in the corner doing nothing by the looks of it. Just sitting in a relaxed position against the cupboards on the floor.

What she had done came flooding back to her and she mental kicked herself. She was dead or worse, she was going to become this idiot's plaything.

"Smells like mold and dried blood in here, Luci," she managed to produce a cocky smile.

"Alice Winchester… I like you. Too bad you wont be around for long." The Devil stood and walked over to her cupping her cheek in his hand and tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. "Such a shame. Such a pretty girl."

"What do you think, Luci? Do I get it from my mom or dad?"

He smirked at her. "Definitely Jessica. But speaking of Sam, do you know where he is?"

"Get your hand off my face." She demanded turning her head trying to get away from his touch.

"I apologize." He removed his hand and squatted in front of her.

"Since when does the Devil apologize?"

"I'm not too keen on making young girls uncomfortable in a sexual sense."

"Your demons don't seem to care."

Lucifer sighed. "They are demons, Alice. I control them, but they can do what they want as long as it does not anger me. I, personally, do not like making young girls uncomfortable. I find the rape and molesting of girls and women such as you disgusting, but I do not control humans and their desires. I only manipulate them, and what are demons but souls that have been in Hell for too long?"

Alice couldn't help but laugh in pity for the human race. Even the devil thinks it's wrong yet bastards that do it barely ever get put in jail. That's just sad.

"Humans are corrupted, Alice. What can we do?"

"You could always let me go."

Lucifer laughed. "Nice try there, but no, I need you."

"You need Sam. Not me."

"And if I can't get to Dean, Jessica is already dead, the best way to Sam is…"

"Me."

He walked around her chair so he was standing behind her kneeling on the ground so his lips were level with her ear. "Good job," he whispered. "Now, where's Sammy?"

"I don't know." Her voice was tense and sharp, and he noticed.

"King of Lies, my dear, you can't lie to me. Now where is Sam?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you…." The last syllable was drawn out as her eyes caught sight of a large stone angel in the other room. "Weeping Angel" she whispered her eyes trained on it not blinking.

"Don't worry about her, sweetie. She won't hurt you. She's with me."

Alice struggled against her bonds never once taking her eyes off the statue.

"Why the hell are you working with a Weeping Angel?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders, "They make great help for the right price."

"You negotiated with them? How'd you do that? They're statues unless you're not looking at them."

"There's just something between us angels," he joked.

"What's your deal with them?" She asked emotionless. She'd began to blink mostly because she couldn't keep her eyes open that long without doing so, but she was still very weary of the two angels in the room with her. Unfortunately looking at it could stop only one.

"All business and no play, Alice. That's not fun. Besides if I tell you I'll have to kill you."

The girl looked over her shoulder at Lucifer her eyebrows raised in an incredulous manner. "I'm gonna die anyway, so tell me. Short version," she commanded.

Lucifer made a face that looked like he was impressed with her will. "Getting demanding there."

It's true, she was. She was terrified, and if she didn't demand things and be snarky she would feel like crying and now was not the time for that.

Alice smirked, "I'm going to die and I'm a Winchester, now spill."

"Short version" Lucifer began, "The Weeping Angels collect souls for me, one of which is going to be Sam, and I capture the TARDIS for them. I get Sam; they get the TARDIS, everyone's happy."

"You're an idiot. That's never going to work. Do you even realize who's in that TARDIS? You got two Winchesters, two angels, a Time Lord, an immortal man, and a woman who destroyed the Daleks."

"Ah," Lucifer held up a hand to stop her, "Miss Tyler should be leaving now."

Alice's face dropped. "What?"

"Now, it's time for the show. I'm sorry about this, Alice." The Devil moved closer to her and just before he touched his fingers to her forehead he stopped. "But not really. "

He pressed two fingers to her forehead and she felt the most excruciating pain through out her body. She screamed before everything went fuzzy. She almost passed out before Lucifer touched her forehead again.

"Sorry, honey, you're staying awake for the pain. It's more fun this way."

Her whole body felt like it was broken and someone poured acid in her. The pain making her want to scream, but she held herself back as to not to give him the pleasure.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" she choked out.

"Messed up your insides. Twisted a few intestines, broke a few bones, tore a few ligaments, did a few things to your blood… and made sure you don't make it through the next forty-five minutes.

Alice choked out a sob. The pain was the worst thing she had ever felt. The next forty-five minutes, she didn't even think she'd make it through the next five.

Lucifer knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Scream, Alice. It's the only way for them to find you."

"Go to Hell"

"Honey, I own it."


	26. Chapter 26

Rose was the first to make it to the door when the TARDIS landed. She opened the doors with excited anticipation. What met her outside was not what she expected.

"Uh…Doctor, this isn't Rome"

Sam and Dean both peaked over her head to see outside.

"She's right, Doc," Dean began. "This is defiantly not Italy."

"It looks like the back woods of some state in America" Sam interrupted.

"Right you are, Sammy!" Gabriel chimed. "Nebraska to be exact. Present time too actually," he added as an after thought.

Dean walked away from the door and up the ramp to sit on the railing where he was before. "Looks like you put in the wrong coordinates then. Try again."

The Doctor met eyes with Jack and then Rose, a concerned look on his face.

"See," Jack said as he made his way over to Gabriel only to have the archangel give him a nasty look before giving in and giving him a sucker. Jack popped it in his mouth before he continued, "the TARDIS goes where you want her to unless she knows the Doctor is needed somewhere else. This is somewhere the Doctor needs to be."

Sam eyes flickered to Jack then to the Doctor then to the TARDIS console, the wheels in his head spinning trying to figure out what could be wrong in the middle of the woods in Nebraska. His eyes grew wide with fear when the last piece of information clicked. "Alice" he breathed.

The room was dead silent; all eyes on Sam. The Doctor was the first to act. He took off in a dead run from the console grabbing his coat as he ran past Sam and Rose and out the door. "Well, come on now!" He yelled. Rose, Jack, and Sam were out of the door next.

Before Dean could follow Cas grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Cas, what the hell?" he blurted out in clear annoyance. The angel had been quiet this entire time, and now was not the time to be making chitchat.

The hunter's anger cooled a bit when he saw the desperation and sorrow in his angel's eyes. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for wh-"

"Dean, come on!" Sam yelled form the doorway. "We don't have time for this!"

Dean spared a look at the angel before giving Cas a nod promising they'd talk later and running out the door with his little brother.

Castiel stood just watching the empty doorway the hunters just ran through. He was going to kill Sam's daughter and there's no way they'd forgive him for that. He'd loose the only family he had left.

He jumped when Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, little bro. It's okay."

After all these years Gabriel was still bad at comforting.

Alice was done screaming. The pain was so intense she screamed herself into silence. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like someone was using every single torture method on her at once only worse. People die from this kind of pain. At least they should pass out. She knew that, but she also knew that Lucifer was keeping her awake and alive for his entertainment and to use her as bait for Sam. She knew God was gone -even the angels could not find him- but she prayed to something, anything that her father would not come, that Dean would leave her be, and that this pain would stop. All she knew would not come true.

Sam had passed Rose and Jack quite easily. He had even passed the Doctor, which was something very hard to do. His adrenaline kicked in and was immediately in hyper drive when he made the connection that Alice was in trouble. The only thing he could think about is why is Alice back in present time and who the hell had her and what he was going to do to the bastard who took her. Although, in all of this chaos everything suddenly made sense, the hard feelings he had for the girl for leaving him and Jess when they needed her most were gone. She didn't leave them; she was taken from them, and he was not going to let it happen again. Not after having her back.

He was the fist one to make it to the edge of the woods and see the cabin. The Doctor and Dean close on his tail with Rose and Jack just behind them. Gabriel had appeared beside him in a flutter of wings, but Castiel was still nowhere to be seen. He couldn't think about that right now, though. He had to find his baby girl. He needed something of Jess back. Even if it was a different dimension Sam and Jess that had her. He was her father now, and he needed to make sure she was safe.

Lucifer looked out the window and smirked. "Daddy dearest is here, Alice!"

The only reaction he got from the girl was a small, pathetic whimper of what could have been pain or disappointment, which only made his malicious smile wider. All those years trapped in Hell he'd thought of every situation, every back-up plan, every escape route; he was not going to loose now. This was going to work. He was going to get Sam Winchester to say yes… or at least break him that much more.

Dean grabbed his brother's arm just as he started to move out of the woods and to the cabin. "Sammy, what the hell are you doing? Think, man. We don't know what's in there or how to kill it. It could be some friggin' alien that only the Doctor knows how to kill. You can't just go running in there guns a blazing."

"Dean" Sam choked out. "She's in there. We-"

"I know" was Dean's short answer. "But we treat this like any other hunt. Let's just do our thing and we'll all be okay."

"We don't even know what's in there!"

"It's Lucifer" Gabriel interjected with a grimace on his face.

Before either brother could say anything Jack pointed over Dean's shoulder at the window. "Weeping Angels too."

Sam's face fell at that. They were screwed. They all couldn't get out without getting hurt or killed. His shoulders fell in defeat. He was done with this life. He was done of everyone around him getting hurt or killed. He was done not being able to protect the ones he loved. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"Hey" Rose's voice was soft and her hand on his shoulder was reassuring. "I kicked Satan's ass once before. We can do it again. Weeping Angels aren't hard to take care of if there isn't that many. We'll be okay."

The two brothers' faces were ones of confusion all aimed at her when she finished.

"You 'kicked Satan's ass'"? Dean asked a bit doubtful.

"Yeah, I-"

"THAT WAS YOU?" Gabriel just about screamed. "You were the one's that let him out of that planet?"

"Yeah" Rose began a bit wearily. It's a long story. Alice never told you?"

Before she knew it Rose was lifted off the ground by Gabriel and swung around in a tight hug. "Rose Tyler, you're a freaking badass!"

A loud scream broke the moment and reminded them all of the danger ahead.

"So how do we go about this?" Jack asked looking between the Doctor, Gabriel, and Sam.

"My way first." Gabriel smirked. "Get him distracted, you guys swoop in, grab the girl, and fly the TARDIS the hell away from here."

"Okay, so who wants to be the distraction for Lucifer?" the Doctor asked, a skeptical look on his face.

The archangel grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her towards him. "How 'bout we show him two people I'm sure he's dying to see again. Me and Rose." He smirked at the girl and she smiled right back.

"If she get's hurt" the Doctor growled "archangel or not…"

"She's not going to get hurt, Time Lord. I may be an archangel, but I've been a trickster for a very long time. Lucifer taught me a lot of my tricks, but I've been hanging out with the pagan gods for centuries. I've picked up a few things."

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY, GUYS! I KNOW I NEED TO POST MORE OFTEN! I JUST... I'M SO SORRY!**

**There should be one or two more chapters. Plus a little sequel that will only be one chapter long. Please R&R. Reviews make me smile!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Luci, I'm home! And I brought an old friend!" Gabriel yelled with a false sweetness in his voice.

Lucifer's face when Gabriel and Rose walked will forever be one of Gabriel's favorite memories.

"Hey, Lucifer. Remember me?" Rose raised her hand to wave nonchalantly like she was just waving at an old friend.

"N-NO! I killed you!" Lucifer practically screamed, which made Alice look up from where she was barely keeping consciousness.

Gabriel spread his arms wide and strutted into the room. "Alive and whole. And if I say do say so myself, as handsome as ever."

The comment made Rose giggle. Lucifer only scowled.

"Now, big brother, I do see that you have Sammy's daughter over there tied up. Now that's not very nice at all. You should probably let her go before the Winchesters get here. If you don't, well, they have that Time Lord with them too so you're kinda screwed."

Lucifer scoffed. He walked behind Alice in a relaxed fashion; his eyes never leaving Gabriel and Rose. "All Sam has to do is say yes, and I will let his sweet little girl go. That's all it takes. One. Simple. Word." He emphasized it by running his fingers through the girl's hair, pulling at each word making her whimper in pain.

"Wow, you really a bastard. I expected you to be a dick, but you're just terrible. You're vessels hot, though," a cool voice greeted them from the doorway.

"Jack, what in God's name are you doing here?"

Jack winked at her. "Poor choice of words there, Miss Tyler. And I'm here because the Doctor was freaking out worrying about you, and there is no way I'm staying alone with those Winchester brothers. Too much angst and co-dependency on those two and it's making me want a threesome. With their angels permission, of course." He added as an after thought looking at Gabriel

To everyone's surprise Lucifer cracked a small smile at that. It was just an upturn of his mouth but it was a smile nonetheless. "Jack Harkness I presume then?"

Jack gave one of his flirtatious smirks. "Captain Jack Harkness actually."

Lucifer nodded. "Sorry, my mistake. I hate all humans with a passion. I find them useless and disgusting, but I think I did develop a fondness for you when Dad decided to make you in all your… glory."

While Jack and Lucifer had at it Rose turned to Gabe with a perplexed look on her face only to find that Gabriel had a look that matched her own. She quietly went over to him when she saw that he was staring at Jack and the other archangel, his mouth opening and closing in pure disbelief.

"He's flirting." He gasped. "Flirting. With a human. Lucifer. I just. I-…"

"Gabe, it's Jack. What are you gonna do?"

"Yeah, but he looks amused and… I-" Gabriel was cut off by the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing beside them. Jack and Lucifer went quiet at the sound. Lucifer's smile dropped, but Jacks did not. It only got wider when the Doctor's head poked out and at assessing the scene glared at Jack. "Were you seriously flirting with the Devil? Come on, Jack. It's _the Devil_."

"Yeah, but Doctor, the Devil's vessel is h-"

"_I don't care. _Now get in here before you start flirting with the Weeping Angel in the back room." The Doctor stepped out and moved to the side so the two Winchesters –guns in hands- and Castiel could walk out.

Castiel looked nervous and scared. It was making Dean worried, but he didn't have time to worry about Cas. No matter how weird he's been acting lately. They would just have to deal with it after they got Alice out.

"Oh good." Lucifer chimed. "You brought my vessel and the other half of my deal."

"Other half of your deal?" Dean question.

Lucifer only smirked before he snapped his fingers and it went completely dark. When he snapped them again there were Weeping Angels surrounding the TARDIS. Everyone immediately looked at them except for Castiel. He was still staring at Alice.

"You're going to switch off the sun by giving my ship to them!" the Doctor yelled.

"Yes, and the human filth will go off to other planets. They always survive, Doctor. One way or another. It's very annoying." He stalked back over to Alice and lifted her head so she could see them. She had been quiet this entire time. Not even bothering to make any noise of protest of pain, but when his cold hands touched her skin this time she screamed.

0-0-0-0-0

It was burning her. His touch was burning her, but not with heat. The rotting vessel's skin was so cold from his grace burning inside of it that it was freezing her skin until it burned. She was tired and in pain and knew she was going to die soon. She could feel it, but she screamed anyway. She just wanted them to leave her be and not get hurt. Alice faintly heard Gabriel swear and say that he was fed up with this mess and then the touch was gone. It was replaced by four large warm hands, two cutting the rope binding her hands the other two picking her up and hugging her to his chest. She didn't know whom it was or where they were going to go, but she was happy to finally drift off into unconsciousness.

0-0-0-0-0

For the second time in their lifetime Gabriel threw Lucifer back into the wall. He saw Dean cut the ropes binding Alice's hands and Sam carry her to the TARDIS quickly with Castiel on their tail. Rose stepped in next after being furiously ushered in by Gabriel leaving Jack and the Doctor by the TARDIS door and Gabriel just inside.

"You can talk to the Weeping Angels then." The Doctor observed. "Well then, I hope they can here me. Gabriel, aren't angels like big balls of endless energy. In their true form, I mean."

"Pretty close to it. Why?"

The Doctor's face lit up. "Because I do believe I have solved Sam's problem. Because –as much as it pains me to say it- compared to an archangel the TARDIS has very little energy in it. So what I'm wondering is why the Weeping Angels are after the TARDIS and not Lucifer over there. Just something to think about." The Doctor turned and walked into his ship and that leaving Jack to wink at the Devil and shut the door before the ship dematerialized.

0-0-0-0-0

The Weeping Angles were surrounding him now. Their hands outstretched wanting to consume his energy.

"God's perfect angel that fell taken down by a species that is forever cursed. How ironic is that." The angles' leader hissed.

Lucifer could only laugh. "Listen, lady, I'm Satan. You're an alien. I run Hell. You don't even have a home planet. I think I win here." He snapped his fingers and the Weeping Angels all turned to dust. He looked around the cabin. It was empty and quiet. His plan had failed. But he had many more that he could try. The girl would die nonetheless and at least that would hurt Sam just a bit more. At the sound of flapping wings he was gone and the cabin was abandoned once again.

The little town just north of the cabin has always considered the place haunted, but no one ever believed it until some teenagers went in one night, and only one came out claiming that the only thing there was angel statues that seemed to be crying over a pile of dust. No one knew what happened but the town's people were smart enough to stay away.

0-0-0-0

When the Doctor closed the door he immediately ran to where Rose and Sam were tending to Alice while Dean standing behind them looking like he was about to break down. Gabriel was standing with Jack further away, his expression dull and lifeless. When he looked to Castiel standing by the console looking so defeated and slightly angry the Doctor knew what was going to happen. He waked up to the angel and looked him straight in the eye, "I shouldn't take the TARDIS to a hospital, should eye?"

Castiel looked back, his blue eyes looked slightly grey and so much older than his outward experience. The Time Lord sympathized him on that. His shoulders slumped forward when the Doctor put a comforting hand on his arm. "The Impala." It was quiet but the Doctor heard it. "Take them to the Impala."

He quickly flew the TARDIS to where they had last left the classic car parked outside the old house, a grim look on his face. Rose was crying now; Jack had pulled her away and was holding her as she cried into his shoulder. Dean was now kneeling beside Sam both of them trying their best to keep Alice awake.

No one did anything when Castiel calmly walked up to them and picked the girl up in his arms as gently as he could and walked out the TARDIS door.

"He's going to heal her, right Gabe?" Sam practically sobbed into Gabriel's chest when the archangel put his arms around him.

"You need to go be with her, Sammy."

Sam looked at him with a terrified look on his face. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked far too many times. He quickly got up and ran out of the door.

When Dean tried to follow Gabriel grabbed his arm keeping him from taking another step. The room was quiet; the only sounds being Rose's sniffles and Jack's quiet, soothing voice every so often. The archangel made sure he had Dean's full attention before he began to speak, his voice hard and matter-of-fact, but also soft underneath. "I know you love her. I know you do. And I know you love Sammy and Cas more than anything, but he doesn't want to do it. If there was any other way he would do it for her, so don't you _dare_ blame him."

Dean looked at his brother's love confused before it clicked. He breathed out a desperate '_No' _and pulled out of Gabriel's grip and followed after his brother and angel.

0-0-0-0

There was a light beeping coming from where Jack and Rose were standing and Rose let out a disappointed wail. She ran to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, taking comfort in his long arms surrounding her.

"I have to go back now. It's going to tear a rip in the dimensions if I don't go back," she cried.

"Rose…"

"I don't want to go back!" She all but yelled into his neck. "Please…"

The Doctor pulled away a bit from the human he loved, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, and taking her face in one of his hands. With his other hand he pulled the manipulator from her jacket pocked and placed it in her hand placing her finger over the button and pressing down. In less than a fraction of a second he was staring at only air, a silent tear sliding down his cheek for his fantastic lost Rose.

0-0-0-0

When Sam ran out the first thing he saw in the was the Castiel had somehow gotten his trench coat off and was laying Alice on his under the tree he and Alice was sat under when they talked. That seemed so long ago now. Alice screaming brought him out of his thoughts. Only this time she was screaming words.

"JUST DO IT, CASTIEL!"

Sam ran over to her and ungracefully fell to his knees by her head. "Alice… baby?"

Her face was dirty and the trails of dried tears were prominent on her cheeks. When she saw Sam the tears came again and she started shaking lightly. "Daddy…" she chocked out, her voice terrible hoarse and almost gone.

"Shhh," Sam hushed. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. Shhh"

He looked up at Cas; his face hardening and screamed, "Why aren't you healing her?"

Castiel visibly winced at that but said nothing, just stood there looking broken and tired.

When Dean ran to where the three of them were his fist instincts were to get in between Alice and the thing that was going to hurt her, which is exactly what he did.

He got between Alice and his angel, pushing him away and growling at him. "Get the fuck away from her."

At that Cas's bottom lip trembled. His face was full of sorrow and regret, almost enough for Dean to second-guess what Gabriel had implied. He turned and knelt beside his niece when she grabbed at his pant leg. "Hey, kiddo."

She was still shaking but her eyes still had that hint of stubbornness in them.

"Let him do it, Uncle Dean. There's no way to fix this."

"No" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "No, there's always a way to fix it. We'll figure out something, I prom-"

"Dean, no." She looked to her father who had taken to running his fingers through her tangled hair trying to keep his tears at bay, but failing miserably. "This isn't your fault." She looked back at Dean. "It's not yours either. And I don't want to see you guys anytime soon. You got that?" She paused for a bit and took a breath. "Cas? Now please."

Castiel gently moved Dean a bit so he could kneel by her head. She looked at him with so much fondness that the angel didn't think he deserved it.

"Come see me, will ya?" She asked in as much of a playful tone she could muster.

"I will."

"Good." She smiled weakly, "Time to go."

Castiel pressed two fingers to her forehead and she exhaled once before she was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! This is the end to the main story, but I will have a one-chapter epilogue that I will post. **


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: If you can read with music, read with this on a loop. watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=VEz_HJ8iL1c.**

* * *

Castiel was in heaven. It was a different part he constructed himself. The air was warm and fresh, a slight breeze making the leaves on the trees rustle and the water in the lake ripple.

"Hey, Cas!" a sweet voice yelled from across the lake. The two women were sitting on a large blanket, books beside them and a food in front of them. They looked almost identical only one was older than the other.

"Alice. Jessica."

"Oh, please, Castiel. Jess." The woman smiled up at him and Cas could see why the younger Winchester fell in love with her.

He sat down in front of them being careful not to knock the food or drinks over.

"So how are things back down on earth, Cas?" Alice asked with a smile not unlike her mothers on her face.

The angel proceeded to tell them what was happening currently. There seemed to be a werewolf outbreak in the eastern United States and Jack was running around with his team catching aliens called Weevils everyday.

After he had sent Alice to heaven. The boys had given her a proper hunter's funeral, which Jack and the Doctor stayed for before saying their goodbyes and leaving in the TARDIS for some unknown destination, hopefully to be seen again. Jack had given Sam and Dean his number telling them to call if they needed anything. Dean and Sam were holding up fairly well, with Gabriel and Cas's help they were back to their normal selves. Well, as normal as a Winchester could be. They always kept asking Cas or Gabriel to go visit with the women and bring back news on how they were.

Jess had taken a liking to Gabriel, always telling him to take care of their Sam while she couldn't. She had been absolutely delighted to learn that Sam and Gabriel were lovers and demanded a threesome the minute Sam got to heaven. "In a good 50 to 60 years" she always added at the end.

The first time Castiel had visited he was surprised that Alice had found Jess already and brought her back to the paradise Castiel had created. She had told Jess everything about what happened and what she knew and Jess had believed her saying "After being strung up by a demon, there's not much I wont believe anymore." She and Alice had laughed at that.

The second time Gabriel had come with him and he brought a camera with him. They settled on a picture of when the two girls talking instead of looking at the camera, oblivious that Gabriel had even taken the picture.

It was perfect. Jess was in a clean white sundress, her blonde hair falling beautifully over her shoulders. Alice was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans going barefoot with her hair in a messy braid.

When Castiel had given Sam and Dean the picture he didn't think that Sam could have hugged him tighter or that Dean could have kissed him harder.

But he was wrong.

The fourth time he visited Alice handed him a picture as soon as he walked over. It showed Mary being pulled close to John's side by his large arm with Jess kneeling in front with Alice's back to her chest.

He handed this picture to Sam and Dean along with a note from their mother that read:

_Dear boys, _

_I am so sorry that you were dragged into this life. I tried everything to keep you out of it. I just couldn't live without your father, and I'm sorry I did this to you. _

_Sam, _

_I love Jessica and Gabriel as if they were one of my own. You picked wonderful lovers and I love you with all my heart, sweetie. _

_Dean, _

_I love you honey, and I always did say angels were watching over you. I was right. It may be only one angel but he is prefect and beautiful and he loves you a lot so make sure to return it. You did an amazing job raising your brother; he's a wonderful man, but I think you already knew that. _

_Boys,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you and we love you. We're so very sorry that we put you in this mess, but you are some of the best people we have ever seen. Take care of each other. _

Down at the bottom was Alice's messy handwriting:

_P.S. Don't come see us soon. Keep saving the world like the idjits you are. _

_Yeah, I ripped that off of Uncle Bobby. Shut up. _

_ Love you._

The boys had tears in their eyes when the finished reading the letter and looking at the picture. Sam hugged Cas and went to go put them in John's journal when Dean pulled the angel down on the bed and kissed him passionately.

When Sam came back in the quickly broke apart. That's when Castiel remembered the letter Gabriel had given him to give to Sam and only Sam.

When Sam opened the letter a few moments later his face turned bright red and he laughed. Inside was a picture of Gabriel giving Jess a piggyback ride. Gabriel was smiling and Jess was laughing.

The note was in Jess's perfect cursive.

_Dear Sam,_

_When you get to heaven. We're having a threesome. I love him. And you. You always pick the good ones, Sam._

Alice's handwriting was at the bottom again. Like she steals every letter someone writes and adds her own personal touch. It was her comment that made Sam laugh.

_Ew, Mom, ew. _

_You do have a pretty amazing family, though. We're all pretty sexy too. _

_ Love and miss you, Daddy._

* * *

**A/N: That's it, guys! It was fun. Took forever, though, because I'm a really bad procrastinator. I apologize for that. I hope you liked it! It was never supposed to be this long, but oh well. Please R&R!**


End file.
